Ask me now and I won't hesitate!
by Chocolatema19
Summary: This is about Addison learning to think for herself, make decisions for herself, instead of always putting others first. This is about Addison finding happiness, but at what risk? It's a journey, she finds love and the drama that comes along with it!
1. Chapter 1

Addison was in her kitchen as she inhaled hardly at the events from the day. No way could she be in a relationship with Sam, that would kill Nai, and Nai was her best friend, she couldn't! As she sat there contemplating her life and her past relationships, "Why is it always so hard for me to be happy?" she asked herself aloud. No one was there, but this was a question that needed to be voiced, she couldn't leave it in her head. Addison was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and panties, and while she stood there daydreaming about Sam, she began to get wet. "FUCK" she screamed at herself, why was she getting wet, why was she getting horny thinking about her best friends ex-husband? She was appalled with herself, but something about the wrongness of it all made her horny, so she reached into her shirt and started to massage her nipple. Leaning back against her counter she started to moan as she thought about how it would feel to have Sam's hands on her breasts, stroking and licking them.

Losing track of her surroundings there was no knock at the door, just a timid Sam walking in as if he owned a portion of her home! Shock and embarrassment ran through Addison as she gasped to now see Sam walking into her living room and now headed towards her in the kitchen. "Sam!" she yelled as she pulled at her shirt with both hands, one to cover her breasts and the other to do what she could to cover her panties. Sam smiled and looked at this beautiful woman sitting in front of him with nothing but her t-shirt and panties on, and my was it a great way to end the night, seeing Addison almost naked! Sam continued to walk towards Addison as if her scarce clothing was nothing, I mean after all, he had seen her naked the first day she moved to L.A. so this was an understatement of exposure. Either way he liked it! Sam walked closer with a wide grin on his face, "Addie, you would think I never seen you naked." Still holding herself together, Addison looking shy and quite unsure of everything Sam had witnessed, she looked at him with confused eyes, "Sam, why are you here? Did you need something?" Sam just looked at her and smiled. "Oh I need to want something to come over now?"

Addison frowned, Sam knew what she meant, and he just barged in, like he needed something, or wanted to talk about something. "Did you need to talk about Maya, or Naomi or borrow some sugar?" a little sarcasm at the end, but she was still stunned by the amazing smile on Sam's face, it was so sexy, but she couldn't let him see how much it affected her. She needed to be strong. Boy was she failing miserably, because her panties were soaking wet from her wetness. Now more embarrassed then ever by a situation that Sam couldn't even see Addison started to shift a little, while her face turned a bright red. Sam looked at Addison and became worried. "Addie, are you okay? You look a bit flush!" Addison nodded and waved her hand, no words to follow, but Sam knew she was trying to hide something. Addison thought about Sam's former comment about already seeing her naked and she dropped both hands from trying to keep her covered, which she was failing at anyways.

Sam walked closer to Addison and just a little bit louder than a whisper he said, "I was hoping you had some red wine, I'm in the mood for some wine…" Addison took a step back as she now was less then a foot away from Sam and was worried about her vulnerable state. "Uh, yes…I always have a bottle handy, Bizzy always makes sure I get two cases of red wine a month, so I usually am fully stocked…" Addison began to ramble on about the Montgomery winery and how she never remembered a time when she didn't have a bottle available. Sam just smiled at the rambling, this may not have been his favorite thing about Addison, but this was something he knew he could live with for the rest of his life. Suddenly Addison remembered Vanessa, how stupid was she to be helping Sam wine and dine another woman, and of all women Vanessa, the woman she so hated right now! "Sam, I am not going to be your helper with wining and dining Vanessa, which I might add is totally not right for you!" Sam knew of Addison's disapproval of Vanessa, but to be honest, she was right before, he had only dated her to make Addison jealous, hoping she would get mad and realize she needed to be with Sam to prevent him from dating the wrong people. But his plan hadn't worked out so well, in turn it actually pushed her further into this…whatever it was she had with Pete.

Sam now realized that while he was thinking he was also staring, and he was now embarrassed at how his eyes rested on her breasts of all places. "Ugh, Addison, it's not for Vanessa, I wanted to come and sit with you and…talk." Addison looked at him confused, "it's not for you and Vanessa?" Sam rolled his eyes and moved a little closer, "No Addie, I want to sit with my Best friend and talk." A chill ran through Addison as Sam referred to her as his best friend, because she was sure the feelings they have for each other were not those of best friends. Addison gave a loud sigh and she turned to her cabinets to grab a bottle of Borolo and 2 glasses for her and Sam. But before she could turn back to Sam with the contents in her hands, Sam had moved closer, but this time they were touching. Addison froze, and she was grateful that she was turned away from Sam so he couldn't see how being this close to him affected her. "Sam wha…." That's all she could get out before Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and started to place soft kissed on her neck. "Saammm" Addison pleaded almost in a whisper, knowing that she couldn't push him away, nor did she want to. Addison set the glasses and bottle of wine down and turned to look at Sam in the eyes. "Sam, what are you doing?" Sam broke his concentration from her beautiful blue eyes and fixed his eyes on her lips. How he wanted to taste her tongue, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him. To hell with it Sam thought and he launched himself forward and grabbed Addison's face kissing her softly, so that she would feel the sincerity of the kiss. Addison knew that whatever it was that was happening was wrong, but how could something be so wrong and feel so good? "Mmmmm" Addison began to moan as the kiss deepened, unsure of how long this kiss would last; Addison took advantage allowing her tongue to roam into Sam's mouth. Sam smiled into the kiss when he felt Addison's tongue and he massaged her tongue, hoping she would notice how into this kiss he was, and not pull away.

Addison could tell Sam was enjoying this kiss just as much if not more than she was, but someone had to do something, and something needed to be done fast, because she was slipping into her careless mode which never meant anything good. Addison slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked at Sam. Sam lowered his hands and looked at Addison, this time eye to eye, he knew from her eyes he could read her, and from the look in her eye he could tell he had her just were he wanted her. Addison parted her lips to speak, but Sam placed a finger on her lips, "Shhhhh" he hushed her, hoping whatever she was going to say be kept in, because he knew it would only stop the moment they were in. Addison shifted a bit, and bit down on her lip, she was nervous, Sam had her and she knew this as well as he did. Sam lowered his finger and leaned in to grab her lips in his, kissing her again, but this time running his hands up her shirt to her breasts to feel how hard they'd become. With this Sam smiled, "Hmm, someone is more excited then they are trying to put on?" Addison blushed and she was embarrassed with how much she wanted this. But all the while this felt so good, all she could think about was how hurt Naomi was when she saw them just holding each other, just think what her response would be if she saw them this involved! Addison suddenly got the strength and pushed Sam away, "Sam, we can't do this… Didn't you see Naomi's face? How hurt she was?" Sam dropped his hands and was now looking her in the eyes. How could she think about Naomi in a time like that, a moment that felt so good, but then again, Addison's care for others was another thing about her that turned him on. She was so caring, so humble, so out for the better good, yet she never put herself first, she never allowed herself to be happy before someone else, and this drove him insane.

"Addison…Stop thinking about how this will effect Naomi, Think about weather or not _you_ want this. Here is the deal, if you can honestly say without out thinking how this would effect anyone else, that you don't want this, then I will stop." Sam leaned in and started to kiss softly along Addison's neck, making a trail to her face and back down again. Addison tried to think, but how could she think with him doing that? "Sam, do you really think… do you really think I can think with you doing that?" Sam smiled against her neck, because without a doubt, the fact that she couldn't think answered his question. She wanted this, and she wanted it bad. "Saam" she whined again, trying to make a plea that he would listen to, but she already knew, this was going to happen! "Sam, please…please don't make me choose between you and Naomi." Sam never stopped kissing her, he actually started to press his hardness against Addison, as he hands slid back to her breasts, making them incredibly hard again! "I'm not, I want you to choose you." That all Sam said. He really didn't have anything else to say.

Addison found that her body had taken over and she was moaning and doing things that encouraged his behavior, and to be honest, she wasn't sure if this was a fight worth fighting anymore, there were things to be done, and why not do them with Sam. Addison lost interest in fighting and found Sam's face and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss got out of control and they both broke from each other to gasp for air. "That… that kiss was…awesome!" Addison exclaimed with the little air she was gasping. Sam just grabbed Addison's waist and picked her up, Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as Sam carried her up the stairs and to her room. Lost in each other's arms they began to kiss again, all the while Sam laid Addison down on the bed. When they broke, Sam just looked at her. Addison looked shy and very insecure, which was a shock to Sam because she was beautiful, she had a perfect body, what was there to be insecure about? Addison was looking at Sam, and Sam began to unbutton her shirt. Kissing along her chest, Sam made his way down as he undid each button. Addison moaned loudly when he took one of her breasts into his hand and sucked her nipple into his mouth softly sucking on it. Once all the buttons where undid, Sam pushed her shirt off her shoulders and ran his hands from her stomach back up to her breasts as he grabbed them and massaged them for a while. Sam stepped back and admired Addison all the while she was laying there looking up at him with embarrassment in her eyes. Sam lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

Addison's attention left his face and admired his very muscular chests and arms. Without thought Addison licked her lips, she thought Sam looked like pure chocolate and she couldn't wait to taste him. Sam grabbed Addison's hands and placed them on his chest as he leaned over her, again tracing her neck with kisses. Addison was in her panties and Sam still had on his pants, and in Sam's mind, if she wanted this she was going to have to take his pants off. After kissing softly along her neck Sam began to suck on her neck, creating small red circles. Sam began to lick and suck in a very distinct way almost as if he was drawing something with his tongue. Addison got chills through her body as she ran her hands down his chest to his stomach. Addison was very nervous, but she knew this was going to happen, no use in fighting it now. Sam continued with his artwork along her neck as Addison grabbed Sam's belt and loosened it, letting her hands move swiftly and her legs uncontrollably wrapped themselves around Sam's waist. Sam smiled, but continued his project as Addison clearly was enjoying the feeling he was giving her. Addison unbuttoned Sam's pants and pushed them down exposing his black Hanes boxers and very thick and muscular legs. Addison let her hand roam his boxers when she gasped almost in fear as she felt him now growing in her hand. Addison whispered, "Sam, I'm scared." Addison had been with her share of men before but none had ever been as big as Sam. Sam pulled back from his spot on her neck and looked at Addison with understanding, "Why are you scared?" Addison looked away, but quickly looked back at Sam hoping he wouldn't think she didn't want it anymore, because even with being scared, she still wanted this more than anything. "Sam, you are a lot bigger than any man I have ever been with. I'm scared that it will hurt me." Sam just smiled at Addison; glad she didn't want to stop. Sam smiled and then kissed Addison intensely before saying, "I promise I will go slow, and be very gentle with you." Addison nodded, but was still a bit scared.

Sam finished his artwork and made his way down, kissing and from time to time licking every inch of her body and he made his way down to her belly button. It was so cute, kissing it softly he looked up to see Addison was enjoying every touch and kiss. While playing with her belly button Sam reached his hand in her panties and pulled them down. Now Addison was completely naked and exposed and he could tell she was uncomfortable being this revealed. Sam wanted to please her, and he wanted to hear her moan so badly. Continuing his venture down kissing her all the way he finally got down between her legs. Sam pulled her so that her butt was at the edge of the bed and pushed her legs up and on either side of his head. Addison was very nervous at how wet she was and cupped her hands over her entry. Sam looked up and saw the worry in her face as he moved her hands and replaced them with his mouth. Addison arched her back and started breathing faster as Sam slowly licked and played with her clit. Sam licked and sucked while inserting two of his fingers inside her looking for her g-spot. Sam searched and searched all the while licking and sucking on her clit, when suddenly Addison's body jumped and she moaned with pleasure. Sam slowly licked her clit while continuing to push his fingers into her g-spot with harsh and calculated speed. Addison grabbed the sheets on either side of her trying to hold on as she could feel herself getting real close to reaching her climax. And then he hit it, she couldn't take it anymore and the orgasm took control of her body. "Ohhhh shit! Oh Sam…" She screamed out as her legs shook and her toes curled. Sam didn't stop as he was enjoying pleasing her; he wanted her to release completely. Finally the full effect of her orgasm washed over her and the tension in her stomach relaxed. Sam removed his fingers from her and gently kissed her vagina a few times before standing up and rubbing her inner thighs. Addison sat up and reached in his boxers for him and still a little scared pulled it out. Just holding him made her wet all over again, and Sam smiled as Addison found it hard to take her eyes off his steady growing erection. Addison pulled down his boxers allowing Sam to step out of them as she started to stroke him having to use both hands to give him the feel she wanted him to have. Just as Addison was about to bring her mouth to it, Sam stopped her, lowering his mouth to her, kissing her passionately. After a few minutes of kissing her Sam pulled back just a little to explain," I don't want you to do that, I just want to please you." Sam smiled and kissed her a little more before leaning forward and forcing her to lay back. "Sam, I want to please you too." Addison whined as she laid back and let go of his growing erection. "Addie, you already have." Addison smiled at his cheesy words, but loving every word.

Sam picked Addison up and lay her down in the center of the bed, as he climbed over top of her and spread her legs. He placed each of his arms under her legs and lifts them up as he brought himself back up to her lips for a kiss. Kissing her again very softly he put all his weight on the bed as he held her legs in place. Slowly as the kiss deepened Sam let his erection find her opening. As he promised Sam pushed his head in very slowly. Addison tried to pull away from his kiss in pain, but Sam fought her from breaking the kiss and put his tongue in her mouth. Addison got lost in his kiss again as he slowly pushed himself in a little further. Addison feeling the deepening bit down on Sam's lips causing him to pull back and smile at her. Addison was embarrassed and a look of worry shot across her face as she quickly said, "Sorry…Sam, I didn't…" Sam stopped her and just smiled. She smiled too and moved her hands to the back of his head trying to focus on kissing Sam. Sam held to his promised and was very gentle with Addison as he was only half way inside her. Quickening the speed Sam slowly put more and more of himself inside her until he was all the way in. When he was finally all the way in Addison had a pain stricken face, as she'd never had sex hurt so much, yet feel so good at the same time. Now that he was fully in, Sam began to fully remove him and fully thrust all the way back in. Addison moaned out as he gained a pace and apparently was hitting hard each time he went in on her G-spot. Addison wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as he sped up giving her full satisfaction. Addison couldn't believe how amazing this felt as Sam's pace got even faster causing Addison to dig her nails into Sam's Shoulders. Sam started to kiss along Addison's neck again as both their breathing became loud and scattered. Both moaning and holding their bodies close together Addison started to suck on Sam's ear. Now Sam was thrusting in and out of Addison at a fast pace and Addison could feel herself nearing her climax. "Sam, I'm going to cum." She almost screamed as he was pounding into her with each thrust. "Cum for me Addie, I want you to cum…" Sam smiled as he whispered these words to Addison, letting her know he wanted her to cum. Addison couldn't hold on anymore and let herself spasm beneath Sam, creating a pleasant feel for Sam as her insides tightened around him, he could feel himself slip over the edge with her. Now it was his turn, and his moaning was LOUD! "Uhhhh UHHHHH OHHHH SHIT… ADDISON!" Sam yelled as he lost it and came inside of her.

As they both came down from this high, and Sam was still pumping in and out of her, Addison wrapped her legs around Sam and grabbed his face for a kiss. Finally Sam stopped and after their kiss pulled himself out and rolled over to lie beside her. Both worn out and out of breath, they lay there thinking about what had just happened! As soon as they caught their breaths Addison rolled over and curled up against Sam's body, completely amazed and how wonderful making love to Sam had been. Sam looked down and kissed the top of Addison head and she placed her hand on his chest and kissed his hand. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his face and kissed it. "Perfect" Was all Addison said as she lay there and watched Sam begin to drift to sleep. As soon as Sam was fast asleep, Addison moved his arm from around her and went into the bathroom to clean herself. Standing in the mirror, smiling at what just happened Addison looked at how happy this made her, and it was a feeling she couldn't remember having in a very long time. As she looked at herself smiling, she noticed something red on her neck. Shifting to the side so she could see what it was she was shocked, all that sucking and licking Sam was doing on her neck had created a hickey, but not just any hickey, it was in the shape of a heart. "How in the hell did he do that?" She questioned herself, but soon decided to just enjoy how cute it was, and not worry about what this meant, or how to cover it for the next day. She didn't want to think about tomorrow, or its consequences. So she walked back into the room after cleaning herself and lay back in bed, grabbing Sam's arm and wrapping it back around her. Right now she was happy, and nothing else would matter or ruin this moment, it would all have to wait until tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

Addison woke up still laying with Sam's arm wrapped around her. Stretching to fully wake up, Addison looks over at the still soundly sleeping Sam with a smile. "Awww, look how cute." She says as she lifts herself up to peck Sam on the lips. As she tastes his lips she kisses him again waking Sam up. "Morning" Sam says as he pulls Addison on top of him, and kisses her back. "Mmmmm, Good morning." Addison moans as she kisses him harder! "What time is it?" Sam asks lips still connected to Addison's as he looks around to see where Addison keeps her alarm clock. " You don't have to get up yet, It's five am, I woke up and…I don't know, I got a kick out of you being in my bed." Sam looked at Addison and smiled. How could he not, her shy response was too cute to ignore. "Mmmmm well, you can have me in your bed anytime you want, all you have to do is ask!" Sam said with a wide smile on his face. Addison jumped up out of the bed and walked towards her bathroom as Sam continued to lie there and watched her with confusion on his face, "Where are you going? You don't want to lay here with me a little while longer?" Addison turned just before she hit the door way of the bathroom and said, "Sam, I am just going to shower, you can…you can always join me if you want…" Sam smiled and found the energy to jump up out of the bed and walk over to her 100% naked! "Mmmmm" Addison moaned while looking at Sam's perfectly toned body. "See something you like?" Sam teased as he walked up to Addison who was wearing her shirt and nothing else. "YES!" Addison said almost too excited.

Addison turned and looked at her hicky in the mirror as Sam walked up behind her and wrapped hi arms around her waist. "Mmmmm" Sam moaned into her ear as he began to nibble on her shoulder and make his way up to her neck. Addison began to smile as she reached back and held on to Sam's head as he moved. "You know… We have to go to the practice and act like this never happened…I mean, Naomi is already mad we kissed and were hugging, I can't deal with what she'd do if she knew about this!" Addison allowed herself to relax again as Sam seemed to ignore what she was saying. Continuing to kiss and nibble along Addison's neck and shoulder Sam pulled her shirt off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Addison still shy when naked in front of Sam tried to cover herself, but Sam took her hands in his and pulled them down as he looked up into the mirror to admire her now naked body. Addison was still nervous and tried to fight Sam for her hands back but Sam held on tight so she couldn't cover herself, "Sam…I'm…" Addison shifted a little as Sam's hardness hardened and became very erect! Addison smiled when she felt this and Sam said, "Shhhhh, Addie you are beautiful, no need to be insecure, I love seeing you like this!" Sam let Addison's hands free as he lifted his hands to her stomach and rubbed all the way up to her breasts slowly, enjoying the softness of her skin on his way up. Addison leaned into Sam and he massaged her breasts sending a tingling sensation through her body. "Mmmmm" Addison let a moan slip through her lips as she arched her back pushing her butt into Sam's steady growing erection. Sam could no longer wait until they got into the shower, this needed to be taken care of, and it needed to be done now. "Addie, I want you so bad…" Sam whined into her ear as he began to nibble on it. Addison closed her eyes again as Sam continued to rub his erection on her. "Okay…" Was all Addison could say as Sam let one of his hands slide back down Addison's body and stop at her clit and he began to rub small circles. Sam slowly pushed Addison forward and down so that her opening was showing and now open for business.

Sam took his second hand and stopped rubbing her breasts to grab his erection and rub her vagina with his erection to see if she was wet. "Mmmmm, somebody's wet for me." Sam said as he could feel the juices flowing from Addison's very ready opening. Addison was afraid that this position would hurt more than the night before, but even through the scared look on her face, she really wanted him as well. "Sam… " Addison's voice trailed off as she felt him go in. "Ahhh uuhhhh." Addison moaned with her mouth open when Sam went in very gently but with some force. Sam closed his eyes as he slowly entered the very tight Addison, hoping he wasn't hurting her too much. "Ahhh" Sam said, as he was now completely inside of her, stroking at a decent pace so that he wouldn't hurt her. Last night was all about Addison, but this, this was all about Sam. As Sam picked up his pace, Addison leaning over the counter next to her sink, it became more difficult as she tried her best to hold on. Sam still speeding up his pace was moaning out of control, "Oooohhhhh, Ahhhhh, mmmmmmmmm" was all he could manage, as this clearly was a very good feeling for him. Sam snapping back into the situation slowed down and looks up at the mirror to see Addison's face in pain. "Do you want me to stop?" Sam questioned. "No, I'm fine, just keep going" Addison said the best she could through a pained face without looking up or untwisting her face. Even though Addison said she was alright, Sam knew this was a bit more painful for her than she let on, so he eased up the pace, occasionally slowing down a lot to lean forward and use one hand to rub her clit and the other to grab and massage her breasts. The pained eased up a bit and Addison was able now to lean on her hands and put an arch in her back so that her butt was as high as possible for Sam's pleasure. Feeling more comfortable now that the worse pain was gone, Addison started to push back into Sam putting a smile on his face. Sam leaned forward and let his hands rest on the counter top as Addison pushed herself back and forth on Sam. Letting her pick her own speed Sam just watched how beautiful Addison was as she was pleasing him. "You like that?" Addison asked, a little more confident with her performance now. "Oh yea!" Sam replied as he really was enjoying this. They both moaned a few more times before Sam could feel himself reaching his peek. "Oh shit…I'm going to cum" Sam warned as he stood up, moving his hands from the counter to Addison's hips. Now Sam in full control of the speed, and nearing his climax; Sam used Addison's hips to trust her back on him as he trust forward. Addison started to scream out and Sam thrust full speed into her while exploding, "Uhhhh uuuuuuuuhhhhh eeeeeerrrrrrrrr… shit!" He yelled as he pumped slower and slower, coming down from his high. "Damn" Sam shouted as he pulled himself out of her, and turned her around to kiss her for giving him such pleasure. "Thank you Addie" Sam a bit out of breath still kissing her as she smiled into the kiss, proud of herself for the event that just took place. Addison mimicked Sam's earlier statement, "Anytime, all you have to do is ask." Sam kissed her some more and let his kisses trail down to her breasts as he licked and sucked on them for a minute. "Mmmmm, I think we should shower now," Addison said while she turned to go turn the shower on. Sam unable to keep his hands off her followed her every move, kissing wherever he could. Addison giggles at Sam's attempt to keep his lips on her as she adjusted the water so it wasn't too hot.

Addison opened the shower door and stepped in with Sam right behind her. She walked forwards to completely cover her body with water as she turned to look at Sam. Sam looked at her and just stared for a minute as Addison looked at him. "What?" She asked as he just stood there staring. "Is there anything you do, and not look beautiful?" Sam asked. Addison just blushed as she pulled Sam into a kiss while getting him completely covered in water. Sam pulled back and leaned his head back for a while as he allowed the water to rain on his face. Addison just stood there watching the water roll down Sam's smooth skin making him look so hot to her! Sam looked back down at Addison and pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Addison just leaned forward; laying her head on his shoulder as they just stood there. Sam grinned as he whispered in her ear, "Now its your turn!" Addison looked up at him with a smile as Sam lifted her up so she is now higher than him. Sam gently sucking on her breasts one at a time keeping her mind off everything else as he entered her. Addison closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck trying to hold on as Sam used his lips to grab hers into a heated kiss. As the passion of their kiss increased, Sam slowly moved Addison up and down in a steady pace on him while he continued to kiss her. "Mmmmm" was all Addison could say, because Sam had her lips trapped in his. Addison pulled away from the kiss to look at Sam as he continued to lift her, every time he lowered her closing his eyes from the sensation. The water from the shower still raining on them as they looked at each other, Addison grabbed Sam's face gave him a single, soft kiss then pulled back, "Sam…I love you…" This made Sam very happy, and while he tried not to drop her by being caught off guard, Sam carried Addison over to a wall in the shower and pushed her up against it, as he continued to pump in and out of her. "Oh Addie, I love you more than any words could ever express!" Addison just smiled and continued to draw Sam in and continue kissing.

Addison was holding on to Sam's neck as Sam used his arms to lift Addison's legs and pin them up against the wall, giving him easier access to her g-spot. As Sam thrust in and out of her, this time faster and harder, Addison could feel that he was indeed touching her spot and she felt herself starting to lose it. A few more strokes and Sam had her where he wanted. Addison grabbing on to Sam's neck much tighter now and began to spasm as Sam continued to thrust harder and faster into her spot! Addison tilted her head back and opened her mouth, "Uhhhh, Uhhhh, Uhhhh, oh Saaaammmmm…. Ahhh yes, Yes, YES!" Sam didn't ease up on Addie just yet as he watched the orgasm roll through her like thunder. Addison slowly came down from her high, but Sam wasn't done yet, he had a plan and was indeed going to stick to it. Keeping his pace and thrusting still at full speed, Sam held onto Addison as he kissed her tenderly, making sure she felt every second of the kiss. Addison started to feel herself reaching her climax again as Sam continued to pump in and out of her, long, hard and strong. Sam pushed himself closer to Addie this time and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much… cum for me again." Addison could feel herself losing it even more than she did the first time, Sam talking to her turned her on so much, but how could she be able to orgasm again after just having one? It didn't matter now, because a swift orgasm washed over her again, this time stronger than before, causing her legs to shake and her toes to curl and Sam's quick movements and his now sucking on her nipples created so much electricity within her body, that she felt something she never felt before. Addison clinched her teeth and lost control of her breathing as she reached her highest point yet. Finally coming down from her high Addison watched Sam as he licked and sucked on her skin, while she slowly was able to relax the muscles in her legs and now her stomach. Both of Addison and Sam now breathless, Sam looks up to kiss Addison on the lips, "Perfect," was all he said as he kissed her with appreciation and let her down. As Addison turned back towards the water, Sam grabbed her shower gel and her washcloth and began creating suds. After he felt he had enough, Sam began to rub along Addison's body, watching her as she enjoyed the warmth of the water cascading off her skin. Addison opened her mouth to let water fall in as Sam just watched, admiring how there was nothing she could possibly do to make him love her less, she was beautiful, perfect in his mind, and he couldn't believe he let her play match maker in med school and hook him up with Naomi, she had to see that they were perfect together, he thought. When Sam was finished rubbing the suds on Addison he turned her around to wash all the soap away. Now it was Addison's turn as she grabbed the bottle of shower gel and created some suds for Sam, but she was using her hands. Dropping the washcloth to the floor of the shower Addison took the suds on her hands and moved them slowly over Sam's very muscular body. Rubbing up his chest and down to his sides she grabbed his butt pulling him close to her and giving him a big effortless kiss. Sam smiled into the kiss as he felt Addison move her hands to his still erect spot and massage it with soap. "Mmmmm, Addie… you're going to make me need you again!" Addison pulled Sam forward so that they were now both under the streaming water, and she stole another kiss from him. Sam grabbed her waist and pulled her closer so that they both stood under the water together for a while longer. "Mmmmm, we need to get out of the shower before we both turn into prunes," Addison said with no intention to move anytime soon. Sam, wiped water through Addison's hair then whispered, "let's just stay here for a little while longer…"

As they stood there hugging, Addison found a place in Sam's neck where she could hide her face, kissing his neck and then holding on to him a little while longer as the water ran over the both of them. Addison moved first, walking to the door of her shower and opening it just enough to pull her towel down. Sam reached forward and cut off the shower as Addison used the towel to dry both herself and Sam. "Okay, time to get dressed and face today, face Naomi, and deal with whatever awaits us" Addison sighed as she let these words leave of her mouth. This was not something either of them was looking forward to, and if they weren't adults, they may have laid in bed all-day and just ignored the fact that it was going to have to happen. As they both got out of the shower, Addison went to the sink and started her daily morning routine. Sam leaned up against her and said, "I'm going to grab a towel and run over to my place and get some clothes, if I am going to endure a hectic day, I am going to enjoy this morning with you for as long as possible!" Addison smiled agreeing with his statement, they were headed for a war, and she wasn't sure either of them would make it out on top. As Sam ran next door to his house for clothes, Addison stayed in the bathroom and began to blow dry her hair. By the time Sam returned, Addison was still blow-drying her hair, he walked up behind her to whisper, "You want to go again?" As Sam started to nibble on Addison neck sending chills up her back Addison had to decline, "No…I'm way to sore…" She tiled her head and looked at Sam who looked at her straight through the mirror, "You wore me out Sam." A smile crept across Sam's face as a snicker came from him, "I only know one thing that can help with that!" Addison looked at Sam curiously, what could Sam possibly have up his sleeve? As Addison finished Blow-drying her hair, she turned to look at Sam with that questioning look on her face as Sam grabbed the blow dryer from her hand and set it down on the counter. "Sam…what are you planning?" Addison asked as Sam lifted her onto the counter and made her lay back. "I can show you better then I can tell you" Sam smiled at Addison and he removed the towel wrapped around Addison so that he could look at how beautiful she was once again.

Before Addison could protest Sam's next move he dove face first between her legs making her cast her head back and gasp for air. Sam licked her opening and all around it hoping to ease the soreness he inflicted upon her. Addison now moaning and sucking in air arched her back letting Sam have full access to where her desire now lay. Sam pushed Addison's legs back, and then he grabbed her hips as he let the bathroom light shine on Addison's vagina, so he could have a good picture of what he was doing. Licking up the sides of her inner lips, first the left side, then the right, Addison's breathing quickened as she sensation started to control her body. As Sam sucked on her clit, Addison began to move, rocking herself into Sam's mouth. Sam smiled against her skin as he went back down to her opening and licked all around it and stuck his tongue inside. "Mmmmm" Addison moaned as Sam used his fingers to put pressure on Addison's Clit as he made small circles. As Addison rocked harder into Sam's tongue Sam could tell from the arch in her back and her rhythm of breathing that she was near her climax. As Addison lost control of herself, Sam held onto her waist so he could continue his deed while she bucked her hips with pleasure. "Uuuhhhh, uuuhhhh, yes, oh yes…Sam…Uhhhh! Addison roared with delight as Sam held her in place to finish pleasing her as she came down from her high. Licking away all of Addison's juices, Sam got up and pulled Addison down off the counter so she could finish her grooming. Sam watched Addison apply her makeup and brush her hair, as he got dressed. Sam waited, just watching her, how can a woman be so beautiful, he was lost in her beauty when she turned around and smiled at him. "You're watching me groom myself?" Sam just smiled at Addison, knowing she had no idea how beautiful she was, he could spend hours watching her do anything, "I am" Sam said as matter of fact, as he continued to watch, and Addison turned back to the mirror and finished fixing her hair for the day. Sam moved up close to Addison and nibbled on her ear as she looked at herself in the mirror putting any loose hairs back flat into her bun.

Addison walked into her closet and picked out a dress, once she picked the dressed she went into her drawers and picked out a matching pair of panties and bra. Taking the dress off the hanger and unzipping it she stepped into the dress and flattened her hands down and along the seam to make sure there were no wrinkles present. When she turned around she found a smiley Sam watching her once again, "are you seriously going to follow me around and watch me?" Sam just continued to smile and he nodded his head that he would continue to watch her, " you're just so beautiful." Addison blushed at his kind words and walked over to him and as she reached above his head she gave him a kiss of gratification as she grabbed a pair of her black heels and put them on the floor so she could put them on. When her shoes were on Addison was ready. As they walked down stairs Addison asked, "You want coffee before we leave?" Sam looked at Addison and smiled, "You know, we do have coffee at the practice still…" Smirking at Sam's comment, Addison rolled her eyes and just smiled at Sam as he moved himself closer to her and grabbed her in a hug and kissed her, wishing this moment didn't have to end. "Let's get going then," Addison said as she grabbed her car keys and walked out the door. Not sure what the day would involve or how they would feel once that day ended, Addison and Sam decided to take separate cars, and they drove off to work.

Addison walked nervously off the elevator hoping no one would stop her as she walked up to the desk, grabbed her messages and walked towards her office. Walking a tad bit stranger than normal, Addison walks past Sam's office not knowing if he beat her here or if he was soon to be behind her. Walking to her office she sighed," Whew" She was safe from any awkwardness. As Addison sat there going through her messages and looking over the pregnant women she had to deal with today, Sam walked off the elevator and went to the front desk for his messages. Sam looked around to see who all was in, before he walked to his office and shut the door. All he could think about were the events of the night and that morning, he had a few patients to see today, but none of that was on his mind, all he could think about was Addisons face when he took her over the bathroom counter, or how beautiful she looked while he showered with her; or the noises she made when he made her come. Sitting there thinking about it he felt himself becoming alert in his pants, and he quickly moved his thoughts to a patients chart to calm himself. Sam knew Addison very well, and although he wanted to shout to the world about what happened between them, Sam knew Addison would want it to stay between them, keeping the drama down to a minimum. But was she going to talk to Naomi? Sam could no longer contain himself so he got up and walked to Addison's office, he needed to talk.

Sam walked to Addison's office and opened the door and walked in. "Addie, are you planning to tell anyone, or Naomi about… about us? Addison looked up worried and he could tell that she as much as he, was having a hard time focusing on anything more than what happened between them. "I…. Sam." Addison seemed to be lost for words; she didn't know what she was going to say to Pete let alone an already pissed Naomi. Finally words came to her, "Sam, I just need time to think about everything, I don't know anything, just please don't say anything about it to anyone, and try to steer clear of me today…" Sam looked at Addison in disbelief, how was he supposed to steer clear of her when all he could think about was her? As much as he hated it, he knew arguing about it would only upset Addison, and that's the last thing he wanted to do; So he nodded his head and started to walk out of her office. Sam stopped and turned slightly, "you are going to end it with Pete though… Right?" Addison looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes. What was she going to say to Pete, how do you just suddenly break it off with someone when you can't really tell them the reason? And what about Lucas, was he going to keep Lucas from her, she so enjoyed holding him, and talking to him and pretending to be his "right now" mommy! "Ugh, I haven't thought about what I am going to say to anyone yet Sam, I wouldn't know what to say to Pete." Sam turned completely to her now and let the door close. "Addison, you have to end things with him. I won't have him come up here grab you up and try to seduce the panties off of you. You need to end things." Addison rolled her eyes at Sam's banter and continued to look down at her charts. "Sam, I will figure things out with Pete." Sam crossed his arm and stood his ground, he was NOT going to leave until he had certainty that Addison would end whatever she and Pete had before the day was over. Addison looked up at Sam and couldn't help but to smile, he was so cute when he was mad and tried to _stand his ground, _this was a part of Sam Addison had grown to love, and even though she knew she would end things with Pete, she loved seeing Sam so serious about not letting another man put his hands on her. "Sam, I am a big girl, I wont just let Pete just grab me up? Is that how you said it? Grab me up into a whirlwind of ecstasy?" This did not amuse Sam, and he walked closer to Addison's desk. "Addie, I'm serious, I don't want any other man touching you… That's my job now." Sam said knowing he shouldn't but leaning forward over her desk for a kiss. "Sam… we can't… not here… not in my office, not where people can…see us!" Sam smiled at Addison's words and stood back. Smirking at her and walking away he walked out of her office and back to his.

Addison knew what she needed to do, and although she wasn't sure how yet, she got up and walked to go confront Pete. Addison got on the elevator and went to the forth floor, walking very slowly, trying to collect her thoughts as she made her way to see Pete. As she reached his office the doors were wide open as always, she walked in, clearing her throat to see Pete turn around holding Lucas; bouncing him around like an airplane. "Ahemmm, Pete…Can we talk?" Pete looked up at Addison noticing her nervous face, "Sure, just let me put him down." Pete put Lucas in his play pen and walked over to Addison and tried to wrap his arms around her waist. Addison stepped back pushing his hand away. "Pete, I said talk!" Pete was confused, she never turned down his attempts to cuddle with her, and she was looking good today with that skintight black and white dress too. "What's wrong?" Pete questioned as he noticed Addison wouldn't look at him. Pete shifted a little, worried about Addison's weird behavior. Addison walked over to Lucas and bent over to rubbed the hair on his head, knowing she wouldn't be seeing as much of him anymore, in a way she was waving her mommy privileges good bye! Addison turned to face Pete, "Pete, I can't do this…we can't do this…anymore." That was all Addison got out before the tears started to fall from her eyes and she rushed out of his office and back up to hers. Pete just stood there confused, he didn't run after her, nor did he say anything to stop her, he just stood there looking at the place she once stood confused out of his mind. When Addison got back to the fifth floor she ran quickly past Sam's office and to her own and closed the door. Addison closed her blinds, and went to lie on her couch and sob; she'd just lost Lucas, and possibly her last chance at being a mother. Moments later Sam pushed open her door without knocking and sat down next to Addison with concern in his eyes, "Addie, what happened, what's wrong? Is it Naomi, what's wrong? Whatever she said she's just hurt, no need to..." Addison sat up and wiped her face interrupting Sam mid sentence, "I've lost him. Pete had Lucas… and now, I will never be a mother…I just lost Lucas." Sam knew what breaking if off with Pete did to Addison's relationship with Lucas, and although he was glad she ended things with Pete, he felt bad that it made her feel so bad. Sam sat there a little longer holding Addison's hand, and stroking her cheek, telling her that everything would work out, everything would be okay. Sam pulled the crying Addison onto his lap and rubbed her back, this was comforting to both Sam and Addison and Sam let Addison get it all out. As a rush of hurt and desperation ran over Addison she grabbed Sam's face and pulled him in for a hot and heavy kiss. Sam moved his arms and was now holding her around her waist and as they mixed their tongues together and lost sense of time, place and sound. There was a knock at the door but neither of them heard it as their kiss intensified and Naomi walked in, "Addison I…." Naomi stopped and just stared. Both Sam and Addison pulled away from their kiss as Naomi dropped everything in her hands, cup of coffee, charts, pen and cell phone, and turned away. With broken glass on the floor and spilled coffee and Naomi's scattered belongings, Addison closed her eyes and sunk down into the couch beside Sam, this clearly was not the way she wanted Naomi to find out more between her and Sam went on. Suddenly Addison got up from the couch and ran after the probably raged Naomi, "Nai…" but by the time Addison got down the hall she was gone, on the elevator to whatever floor and gone… what was Addison going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Addison rushed onto the elevator and down to the forth floor, Naomi was mad and she needed to reason with her, not sure yet what that reasoning would be or sound like, but at this moment she just needed to find her. Rushing past the reception desk and towards her office she ran into Pete who was still stunned by their last conversation, "Pete, have you seen Naomi?" Addison asked so worried about Naomi that she forgot how she'd just moments ago broken things off with him. Pete just stood there looking at her unable to respond. Addison didn't have to for Pete to play the staring game, so she rushed to Naomi's office but she wasn't in there. "Shit" Addison scolded herself as she turned to see a confused look on Sheldon's face, "Addison, what's going on?" Addison looked at Sheldon a while longer, searching for the right words, "Uh… Have you seen Nae? Did she just come through here?" Addison watched Sheldon, and with even more confusion in his eyes he shook his head no. Without further conversation Addison turned and rushed back to the elevator and down to her car. Once in the parking garage Addison looked around frantically for her friend only to see the spot she noticed earlier that was occupied by her best friend. Addison rushed to her car, jumped in and hurried out onto the street headed in the direction of Naomi's house.

As Addison sat in front of Naomi's house she was even more confused then before; Naomi's car was not there. Where could she be? Addison flipped open her cell and dialed Sam's number, " Hey, Sam…I can't find Nae…" Addison was on the verge of tears, she needed to find Naomi, and she needed to explain herself, at least say something to her. Sam tried to calm Addison down as he could hear that she was about to cry, "Addison, calm down, maybe she just needs some space, why don't you come back here and lets talk about it, see what should be said to her…" Sam was hoping Addison liked this idea. Sam needed to see Addison and make sure she was okay. He hated when she was torn apart like this, and he simply wanted to be the person who made her feel better. "Sam, I can't…I don't have anymore patients, I think I am going to look a little bit more and then just go home." Addison let the tears roll down her face and she reversed and started on her way to a few places she thought Naomi might have gone. Sam sighed loudly through the phone, "Okay Addie, but don't get too worked up and be careful." Addison smiled at the concern she knew Sam had for her, but her priority right now had to be Naomi, her priority was always Naomi. Addison allowed herself to cry a little while Sam was on the phone before she hung up and continued her search. Addison searched everywhere she could think of she even drove to Edelweiss Naomi's favorite Chocolate candy store and still couldn't find Naomi, so she made her way home feeling overwhelmed and defeated. When she got in the house she changed into her Yale sweatshirt and a pair of her short shorts; and as she sat on the couch rubbing Milo behind his ears, she began to sob. Naomi was her best friend, and she can't just lose her that quick, what kind of a friend could she be and not even know where she would go when she's mad. She thought of how she must be a bad friend and she sat there… in the same place, tearing herself down.

A few hours later and a bottle of red wine later, Sam came through Addison's living room door and looked at the seemingly tipsy Addison and she started on her second bottle; the first bottle rolling around on the floor in front of her. "Addie, what are you doing?" Sam was concerned, why does she let Naomi do this to her? Every time Naomi doesn't get her way she takes it out on Addison and Addison takes it out even more on herself. "You have to know this isn't good for you, you can't get drunk and assume everything that's wrong will go away." Sam watched Addison and she looked up at him and began to cry. Why wouldn't red wine solve it for her, that was what it was supposed to do; that or make her forget. Sam walked over to Addison and pulled her into his lap, he held her while she cried for a while, he wanted nothing more than to ease her pain, and make everything better, but he knew Naomi would make this hell for Addison as long as she could milk it. "Sam, I just need her… to talk to me, at least… hear me out…" Addison clearly had enough to drink as Sam could smell the sweet smell of wine on her breath and her speaking was a bit broken. Sam pulled her in tightly and kissed her on her cheek. Addison pulled back a bit and kissed Sam smack on the lips, a little harder then she intended, but Sam kissed her back while moving one of his hands to her back and slowly began to rub up and down. "Everything will work it's self out Addie, you just have to give it time." Addison looked at Sam and smiled a little with the twinkle of a tear in her eye, she kissed him again, this time slowly and soft. "Sam…" Addison said and then hesitated, "I love you…" Addison wasn't sure she should be feeling this way, let along telling Sam, but she was drunk and loving the way he made her feel. "Addison Adriane Forbes Montgomery, I Love you too!" Sam was happy that Addison was able to tell him how she felt, and while he just sat there a little longer holding her, he hoped this was a feeling he would never go without.

Addison snuggles closer to Sam and listened to his hard beat as they sat there in silence. Addison quickly sat up and pecked Sam on the lips and said, "Sam, I'm starving, I was so upset I forgot to eat." Sam looked down at his beautiful girl and kissed her back before saying, "What are you in the mood for?" Addison tasted Sam's lips a little while longer pulling his into a kiss. She added tongue as she tried to get inspiration for what she has a taste for. She was failing terribly because all kissing Sam made her think of was chocolate, and Dove chocolate with the melt away middles at that! Addison pulled herself away from the kiss and looked at Sam, "Maybe…Chinese take out?" Sam nodded his head and pulled out his cell phone and ordered their food. While they waited for the food to arrive Sam and Addison sat and talked. "Addie, give Naomi a few days to calm down…" Addison looked at Sam with sorrow in her eyes, "Just let her think about it, let her decide how she feels about it, and then we can both go, and talk to her." Addison looked at Sam and agreed that would be the best idea, no need in going to get into a heated fight with her now. About twenty minutes later their food arrived and Addison was beyond excited to eat. As they pulled out their food and started to eat, Sam watched Addison eat for a while, admiring how she took little bits and ate so cutely. Addison digging in and not paying much attention suddenly felt Sam's eyes on her and looked up at Sam. "What?" She questioned, Sam hadn't taken his eyes off her. Sam shook his head and continued to watch her as she continued to eat. When they both had had enough and were finished, they threw away the containers and went up stairs.

As Addison got into her bed Sam tucked her in and began to walk away. Before he reached the doorway Addison reached out for him, "Sam…" Sam stopped and turned to see what she wanted. "Please…can you stay?" Addison asked as she put her hands down now that she had his attention. Sam looked at Addison and knew he couldn't say no, "Sure, anything that will make you feel better." Sam smiles at Addison and turned around, taking his shoes and work clothes off leaving nothing but his boxers on. Addison moaned once he started to walk towards her, Sam got into her bed behind her and cuddled in close wrapping his arm around her. Addison turned in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips, pulling him in closer. Sam loved the taste of Addison's lips as he pulled her deeper in to the kiss and used his thumb to stroke her cheek. Addison moaned as she let her tongue slip into his mouth and gently rub against his tongue. Rubbing her hand down his chest and into his boxers Addison grabbed his erection and started to stroke it. Sam pulled back from the kiss and stopped Addison. Addison looked confused as Sam said, "Addie, maybe we shouldn't, you are down, and I don't want you to do this unless you are sure you want to." As a tear ran down Addison's face she reached her hand up and grabbed him face into a kiss again, "Sam…Please?" Sam had been in this position before, and he knew how much he regretted turning her down; so he continued to kiss and let her bring him to his hardest point and straddle him. Addison removed her sweatshirt and revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Sam pulled her down closer to him, letting her breasts push up against his chest as they continued to tangle their tongues and kiss passionately. Sam loved being intimated with Addison, but he couldn't help but hope this wouldn't damage her further later. Addison started to moan and grind her hips up against Sam as they continued to kiss. Every so often they would part and take in some air before they fell back into the heated kiss. Sam pulled back one more time, and looked up at Addison and asked, "Addie, are you sure you want to do this…" Addison looked at Sam with confusion, why wouldn't she, "I love being intimate with you, but I don't want you to think I only want sex from you…" Addison smiled at Sam and kissed him some more before she said, "Sam, I'm sure, I want this." Sam smiled at Addison and pulled her back down closer to him and he slipped his hands down to her shorts and pushed then off of her. Sam couldn't help but to laugh when he touched and felt that Addison wasn't wearing any underwear, "go commando often?" He asked with a wide grin on his face. "Mmmmm, only when I am expecting you…" she teased as she sunk her hands into Sam's boxers and pulling him out.

Unable to wait, Addison got up and pushed Sam's boxers completely off and replaced her hand back on him and began to stroke. Before Sam could stop he Addison slid down and put his head into her mouth and started to suck softly. Sam jerked in shock and sucked in air, as this clearly felt really good. Addison began to Suck harder and take him into her mouth further and further until she was deep throating him as far as she could take him in. Sam grabbed Addison's head and wrapped his fingers through her hair and she began to bob up and down on him. Sam now moaning loudly started to pump himself into her mouth unable to control himself. Addison smiles at Sam as she continued, and after a while Sam pulled her up and kissed her softly on the lips. Addison started to grind her hips in circles above Sam's groin and whispered, "Sam, please…I need you inside me." Sam smiled at Addison through the kiss and as she lifted her hips he grabbed his hardened erection and Slide inside her. "Ssssssss… uuuhhhh!" Addison screamed as Sam pushed himself all the way in. Sam got excited, he loved the way Addison moaned; the noises she makes drive him crazy. Sam still kissing Addison placed both of his hands on her waist as she lifts herself up and down Sam helped guide her, slowing down the place so that she could feel every thrust. Soon Addison caught on to the speed Sam wanted and Sam moved his hands from her waist to her breasts as he used his thumbs to rub and stimulate her nipples. Addison broke from the kiss and started to breathe harder from the mixed feelings running through her now. A tingling sensation ran down from her breasts and traveled down to her clit as Sam began to suck on her neck. As Addison continued to lift and drop her hips on Sam, Sam continued to lift himself into her, going as deep as he could. Sam continuing to trust inside her pulled her face up above his and just looked at her for a minute while she continued to move herself above him. To Sam this was beautiful, the look on Addison's face as she was riding him, he began to kiss her again. As they kissed Addison pulled back a few times to moan and lightly bit down on Sam's bottom lip as she did so. Although Sam loved the feeling of Addison on top, he felt himself getting close to his climax so he rolled over so that he was now on top and he quickened the pace. Pounding into Addison at his fastest speed Addison lost control of her breathing and grabbed Sam's shoulders and she began to spasm out of control, clenching her teeth and tightening around Sam. Sam leaped into his climax soon after and pounded himself even harder into her as he lost control of himself as well. Once his Climax washed over him and slowed down his speed at a constant rate until he completely stopped. Both Sam and Addison breathing uncontrollably, Sam looked at Addison and kissed her passionately with gratitude. "I love you." Addison smiles at Sam and into his kiss she returned the comment. Sam rolled over and lay next to Addison pulling her in close when there was a noise down stairs. Sam jumped up and listened closer as the noise moved across the kitchen. Addison sat up and pushed Sam back down, "It must be Pete, let me go see why he's here…" Addison got up frantically and motioned for Sam to be quiet. As she threw her sweatshirt and shorts back on and went down stairs, Sam lay back down and wondered why Pete had come over and just walked into Addison's house after she clearly broke up with him earlier.

"Pete…is that you?" Addison called out as she walked down and into her kitchen. Pete stopped and looked at her with Lucas in his arms as he began to respond, "Look, Addison, I am sorry, I thought I could come and get Lucas's blanket that I left over here…I was hoping I could without waking you up!" Pete looked a bit embarrassed as he looked at Addison's confused look. "Oh, okay" Addison said as she walked over to the couch and grabbed the blanket and handed it to him. "Thank you…I'll just go now." Pete said as he tried not to make eye contact with Addison and walked towards the door. "Pete…wait!" Addison yelled before he could leave. Addison was certain that Pete was either hurt or pissed with her, and she wanted to at least give him a reason, or at least talk about it. "Look Pete, I'm sorry…I just had to end things…it started wrong and we both knew that, I can't help who I love." Pete just looked at Addison and thought for a minute, what did she expect him to say? It's okay? I understand? Because he didn't, he wanted to love her and he wanted her to be what he needed to get over Violet, and she wasn't even giving him a chance to love her, the chance she told him she wanted as well. "So this is about Sam?" Pete looked at Addison with disappointment, he knew she loved Sam, but what about Naomi, how could she turn down something they could eventually be for a guy she couldn't even be with because of her best friend? "Addison, I don't know what you want me to say? It's okay and I understand? Because I don't, none of this makes sense…" Addison looked at the hurt in Pete's face, but she couldn't let him back her into a corner, she had to be strong, she needed to learn to stand up for herself and stop putting others feelings before her own all the time. "Pete…I'm sorry, but I need to take care of myself and make some decisions for myself, I need to put ME first!" Pete just shook his head, there wasn't anything else he had or needed to say, so he just turned around and left. Addison let out a harsh breath, she now felt defeated once again. As tears rolled down her face Addison walked up the stair to where Sam was laying in her bed and she dashes into bed and into his arms. "Shhhhh…what's wrong Addie?" Sam rubbed Addison's back and tried to comfort her. "It was Pete, and I tried to talk to him about everything and he just looked hurt and made me feel like a horrible person…and I am a horrible person." Addison continued to sob as her body began to shake uncontrollably. "Of course not, you are just learning that it's okay to put yourself first sometimes." Sam tried his best to make Addison feel better as he grabbed her chin and laid a single soft kiss on her lips; Sam didn't understand why Addison allowed everyone to make her feel so bad about herself, but if nothing else, he was going to help her see how wonderful she was no matter what it took. She deserves to be happy and until he achieved his goal of making her happy, Sam was willing to try anything to help her see this…


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came almost too fast as Addison and Sam made their way to the practice, this time together because there was no longer anything to hide, the person they were mostly keeping it from knew now. As they got on the elevator they both felt the weight of the possible fight they were yet to endure, but something about this elevator was allowing them time to escape it all, to pretend nothing was wrong until those doors opened. Both walking up to the reception desk to retrieve their messages, Addison turned to Sam and with a slight smile told him there was something she needed to take care of, and that she would talk to him a bit later. Walking away Addison headed to her office, went behind her desk and sat down. As she sat there in the dark office she couldn't help be feel the presence of another person in there with her watching her. Looking over at her couch there was Naomi sitting with tears in her eyes and a look of possession in her eyes. Naomi was mad, but something about her didn't look like she would strike Addison. Addison began, "Nai...I..." but before Addison couldn't finish her sentence Naomi put up her finger stopping Addison from finishing her thought! "Addison, I just need to know... did you sleep with Sam?" Naomi put her hand on her stomach to brace herself from Addison's response, awaiting Addison to answer, or say something, she closed her eyes tight, hoping the answer to her question was no. Addison cleared her throat and began, "Naomi, please don't hate me...Yes, I did sleep with Sam, but not to hurt you...Sam and I love each other, and we hope you can understand that!" Naomi let the tears in her eyes fall as she slowly stood up from the couch and turned almost robot like towards the door. Addison jumped up and yelled, "Nai... Can we at least talk about this!" Naomi turned to her once best friend with disbelief in her eyes, "Why? Why Sam? Was your husbands best friend not enough, your best friends husband was necessary?" Addison's eyes began to water as she watched the hurt on Naomi's face change to hatred and disgust! Addison pleaded, "Nai, it wasn't like that at all, please try to be reasonable..." Naomi shook her head at Addison, how could she think any of this was okay? How did she sleep at night knowing she betrayed her best friend? "There's nothing more to talk about, you betrayed me and slept with him without any regard for me or anyone else! You are a selfish person Addison, and I don't think I can ever forgive you." Naomi, just stood and looked at Addison and Addison allowed the tears in her eyes to fall, "Nai, please?" Naomi turned her back on a now sobbing Addison and walked away, into the elevator and back to her own floor, there was nothing else to say and nothing more to talk about, their friendship was over! Addison didn't go after Naomi, she knew that not only did Naomi need more time, she herself now needed time. Returning to sit back behind her desk she laid her head in her lap and sobbed. The lights in Addison's office were still off and she was glad, because the more people thought no one was in there, there more they would leave her alone, and right now that's what she needed! Slowly Dell pretended he hadn't seen or heard what he'd just witness and made his way back to his office to take care of his patient and he would consult with Addison maybe a little later, once all the drama simmered down a little more.

About two or more hours had passed now and Addison'd seen a few of her patients, she'd gone to the bathroom before seeing them, and cleaned up her face, applied more make-up to cover the damage her tears caused and talked herself into being okay, or at least appearing okay as she had work to do. Walking through the practice like a zombie, she was clearly drained and although her skills as a double board certified neo-natal surgeon/ OBGYN were still in tact, her motivation and drive wasn't there. As she walked into the kitchen for lunch Dell was sitting at the table with Cooper, "hey Addison!" Cooper chimed in her direction, and all she could return was a weak wave and a faint smile. Cooper didn't ask any questions, he just looked at Dell and whispered, "PMS?" Addison didn't hear his stupid joke, and if she had, she probably wouldn't have cared then either. She just opened the fridge and grabbed her salad and a bottled water, and walked back out of the kitchen. Dell just looked at Addison and felt pity for her, he knew she was wrong for what she did to Naomi, which he heard while on his way to Addison's office to ask for assistance with his pregnant patient. Dell stood by the door and listened until he saw Naomi charge for the door and run away back down to her own floor, he just pretended he was never there and didn't need Addison's help anymore. Dell just looked at Cooper in disbelief and shook his head, "grow up Coop!" Cooper looked confused as to why everything suddenly became so serious and just nodded to himself, fully knowing he could use a few more years of maturing.

Only moments later, Sam came in what seemed like a good mood into the kitchen to find something to eat for lunch. Cooper once again first to greet him said, "Hey Sam..." Sam looked at him, "Hey." Sam looked at a distant Dell and wondered what his problem was. "So Dell, how are those Pap smears going?" This being something that's usually funny and full of sarcasm, yet both Sam and Cooper were laughing, but Dell's face was a bit more serious than usual. Dell couldn't hold it in any longer, "You know, the disregard you have for women... I swear." Sam looked at Dell confused, "Whaaaa... What are you talking about?" Dell just shook his head and couldn't believe how blinded Sam was, how could he _NOT _know? Sam looked at Dell even more confused by his silence, what the hell was he talking about? He couldn't possibly know about him and Addison so why were his panties in a bunch? "Dell, if you are going to bring it up, you might as well say what you have to say..." Dell looked at Sam more pissed than anything, "What you do to Naomi, has always pissed me off, but for you to let Addison deal with this on her own, for you to act like everything is all fine and dandy while Addison has to deal with both of your actions...That's fowl. I don't know what either of them see in you, but whatever it is, they both are broken right now, they are both struggling to deal with this, and you are the only one able to walk around with a smile, like nothing in the world is bothering you right now, I hated you for what you did to Naomi years ago, but this... this Sam, this is even beyond you." Sam looked at Dell confused, how did he know so much, and then it occurred to him, "OMG!" Sam shrieked, "Did Naomi confront Addison?" Dell just shook his head in disbelief once more, "Can you really be that blind, do you really care that little that you didn't even check on someone who risked her best friendship for you?" Cooper looked from Sam to Dell in awe, "OMG so it wasn't PMS, it was a chick fight?" Dell just shook his head at Cooper and returned his glaze of fury back on Sam. Sam let his hands cover his face as he pulled at his face and no longer cared nor desired to continue this conversation with Dell, his main priority now was Addison. How could he not think something happened, how did he go without even checking on her, he thought he was giving her some space, but really he'd let her get attacked by Naomi and carry all the burden of their decision to be together on her own. That wasn't fair, and Sam hated that he wasn't there with her being strong for her when she needed him.

Sam walked straight to Addison's office and went in. Addison was sitting on her couch with an expression of defeat on her face, she looked as though she'd been crying, but could no longer cry. Sam just stared at her for a while, he didn't know what to say really, he hated seeing her like this, he searched his mind for anything he could do that salvage her, but nothing came to mind. "Addie..." Addison looked over at Sam and cut him off, "She's everything Sam... she's everything to me, and now... now... She's everything!" Addison wasn't making much sense, and although he knew what she meant, Sam questions her, "Addie, what do you mean everything?" Addison looked away and stared back into space as if the question had never been asked. Sam walked over to Addison and sat down beside her, pulling her into a tight embrace knowing this wasn't the time to question her words intention or meaning. Addison had no more tears to spare, but feeling Sam's embrace at least made her feel a little better. Sam knew there was no chance in having a conversation, so he simply asked yes or no questions so Addison wouldn't even need to talk. "So, I am guessing Naomi confronted you?" Addison just nodded her head in replay. "Was is that bad?" Again Addison just nodded her head. Sam felt like crap, why wasn't he there when she needed him? Why didn't he assume to randomly stop by just in case. Sam knew he couldn't beat himself up about this, because putting himself down won't help his venture to cure her. "I am so sorry you dealt with that alone, I am so sorry I wasn't here to take on the heat with you." Addison didn't speak she just held on to Sam a little tighter, letting him know she didn't blame him.

Sam sat there with Addison a while longer, holding her in an attempt to comfort her while outside Addison's office four nosy by standers watched this public display in disbelief. Sam tilted his head down and gave Addison a soft kiss on the lips, then returned to just holding her so deeply in thought that he didn't notice Charlotte, Cooper, Violet and Pete standing just outside with shocked looks on their faces. Violet watched Sam and Addison not knowing what to think, "OMG are they...did they?" But before she could go any further into what she was asking Cooper chimed in, "Yup!" Everyone turned to look at Cooper and wonder how he knew, how long he's known and why he hadn't bothered to share. Cooper looked back at everyone in a defensive manor, "What? Dell eavesdropped on Naomi confronting Addison, and when Sam came in for lunch a few minutes ago, Dell went off on him for letting Addison take the heat on her own." The look on Violets face was of shock and dismay, how could Sam and Addison do this to Naomi after everything, after everything she was already dealing with, how could they? Pete just simply walked away, no longer caring to watch the circus in front of him, he was still pissed at Addison, and now that her little charade was public, he wanted even less to do with her. Violet walking away angry too, and now there was only Cooper and Charlotte left to watch what they assumed to be a couple in their time of comforting. Cooper felt a sudden awkwardness as he and Charlotte were now alone. "I wish I had that, I don't like to get all soft and sentimental, but that right there, now that's love, real honest to God love." Charlotte shook her head watching Sam comfort Addison, she'd only wished she could have that again with Cooper, but she wasn't going to be the one to cry uncle first! Cooper just looked at Charlotte confused and a little disgusted, "Okay, who are you, and what did you do with Charlotte? Oh, and can we have her back?" Charlotte swatted Cooper with the back of her hand and walked away annoyed. "I can be loving and do girl things like cry and be clingy" She mumbled to her self almost as if to convince herself, which she was failing horribly at, especially since the second the words left her mouth she cringed. As everyone escaped to their own offices, some on a different floor, Addison and Sam continued to stay right where they were, not letting anything outside that office bother them in this moment.

About 30 minutes passed when Sam finally snapped back to reality and also snapped back to the fact that both he and Addison were due to see more patients soon, nudging a contently sleep Addison, he pulled her face up to his, softly kissing her and reminding her of their responsibilities. "Addie... I would love to stay here longer and hold you more than anything else in the world right now, but we do have more patients coming in soon. Addison sat up wiping away the remaining tears from her eyes, " Yea... I know, thank you for everything..." Sam just looked at Addison and pecked her lips again before indulging in another full on tongue kiss before pulling back and wiping more tears away from her eyes. "Addie, no matter what happens I want you to always know I love you, and that will never stop... you didn't risk your friendship for nothing, I really love you and anything I can do to make you feel better, just let me know and Ill do my best!" Addison smiled weakly again, "I love you too." Sam got up from the couch watching the desperate look on Addison's face and without any further conversation he walked out of her office and down to an exam room where a patient should be waiting for him. Addison did her best to recover from the moment she just had and reminded herself that she only had one more patient to see today before she could go home. thinking about the next patient, studying her condition and trying to figure out the best mode of operation was her best bet at normalcy. Addison grabbed the patients chart and began to go over her post-op notes from a few days before. "an in utero intracranial septostomy" she exclaimed to herself, "that's it, that's all I need to do to save this woman and her baby." Having found the best possible option, Addison was able to put her own issues on the back burner for a while and carry on with her day. Both Sam and Addison saw their last patients of the day, and Sam went down to Addison's office notify her that he was on his way to Naomi's office to finish her fight. As he walked into her office Sam declared, "I am going to Naomi's office to talk to her, would you like to come?" Addison just shook her head declining the offer, she was too worn out for another fight. "Alright, I will meet you at your place later, and we can talk okay?" Addison didn't speak, she just nodded her head in approval as she packed her bag and changed back into her heels to go home. Sam just watched her for a while before he turned away and headed down to Naomi's office.

Once there, Sam cleared his throat to notify Naomi of his presence. Naomi looked up at Sam and rolled her eyes as she had no intent in talking to him. Sam moved closer to her desk, "Naomi..." but Naomi cut Sam off, "Sam, I have nothing to say to you..." Sam raised his voice an octave, "Good! So then since you have nothing to say, and I have a lot to say, I'll do all the talking, and you'll listen." Naomi raised her head to Sam, surprised with his sudden aggressive nature, she wasn't use to Sam stand up to her in that way, so she nodded her head and listened. Sam began, " I know this situation with Addison and I seems like it was planned but it wasn't. I have feelings for her and she has feelings for me as well, we are not just having sex for the sake of sex or anything like that Nai, this is _REAL_! We never intended to have these feelings, but the more we were there for each other the more we fell." Sam paused for a minute and tried to collect his thoughts, "this wasn't easy for us either, Addison fought me for a long time, I tried to encourage this and she fought me Nai. If anyone, you should be pissed at me... Addison stayed loyal to you until she couldn't fight me anymore...we are in love, this isn't a game to us!" Naomi just looked at Sam becoming more and more uncomfortable. Naomi said she had nothing to say, but she just had to know, " Sam... was our marriage anything to you? This whole time was it Addison that you wanted? How am I supposed to go on and pretend we were never married? Sam this isn't right! It's almost incestuous, Maya is her God daughter, and she is my best friend...how could you?" Sam looked at Naomi confused. "Nai... how can you go there when you dated 2 of my closest friends, one being my best friend. Did you forget about Duncan and Bryce? You also slept with Addison's brother, I don't seem to remember me approving or liking you being with any of them, yet you did with no regard for me. I LOVE Addison, it's not just dating..." Naomi looked at Sam a bit pissed, "Is that what this is about? Pay back?" Sam shook his head, "No nai... This has nothing to do with that, I merely mentioned that to help you understand that you should show some compassion towards Addison. She needs you Nai, and this is tearing her apart!" Naomi just shook her head, "No, this I can't forgive, this is just too much!" Sam shook his head, "Then you are the one who is missing out, Addison has done nothing but be there for you and has been a goof friend in every way to you, she's always had your back and she puts you first all the time! Shame on me to think just this once you could put someone else before yourself...Shame on me." Naomi just watched as Sam turned showing her his back as he walked out of her office and back up to his office to pack up and leave for the day.

When Sam got home he changed into a pair of jeans and a fitted shirt then made his way over to Addison's house. To his surprise she was curled up on the couch with Milo laughing at whatever movie she was watching. Sam smiled and was relieved that she wasn't sitting there looking drained and defeated, or that she hadn't retreated to her bed to lay there lifeless, she was actually smiling, laughing actually... And he loved seeing her this way. Still laughing Addison got up and made her way to her fridge to grab herself a water, Sam walked in her patio door and as he walked towards her he asked, "are you grabbing me a beer?" Addison a bit startled looked up at Sam and smiled as he continued to walk towards her, she turned to her fridge again and grabbed a beer holding it up for Sam to see, "got it." Sam now in front of Addison smiled at her and grabbed the beer and water from her hands and set them down so he could rap his arms around her waist. She was wearing his favorite, Button up t-shirt and underwear, no bra. Pulling Addison in close, Sam planted his lips on hers, grabbed her by her butt and giving it a little squeeze Addison couldn't help but to giggles as Sam used one hand to pull back her collar to see if his hickey was still in tact. To ensure its life Sam started using his tongue to retrace it, sending chills down Addison entire body. When Sam was done he pulled back a little and kissed Addison again. They remained this way for a while, because in this moment they were happy and enjoying each other, there was no need to talk about his conversation with Naomi, not now. Tonight they would retire to the living room and continue watching movies and maybe order in and enjoy the beautiful night they'd been granted, if even for just a little while... 


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week passed and Sam and Addison managed to avoid a lot of drama by keeping to themselves and taking on as many surgeries as possible. Addison was doing a record number of deliveries; which in turn was helping Charlotte bring in business at the hospital and helping herself manage to stay relatively happy with a scalpel in her hand. With Sam in her life, things just seemed a whole lot easier. Naomi still wasn't talking to her, and Pete continued to walk around pouting whenever she came into view, but then there was Cooper and Charlotte who would still talk to her, and Dell found it extremely hard to chose a side, so he was cordial to Addison, but he refused to be anything but a co-worker to Sam whom he decided to hate. Life wasn't perfect, but it certainly wasn't nearly as bad as it had been earlier in the week. Sam had planned for a romantic dinner tonight and Addison was extremely excited to see where he was taking her. It wasn't that Addison didn't care about Naomi not talking to her, she just couldn't let herself mope around about it and drain herself daily while trying to beg Naomi to talk to her, she just couldn't be that person anymore. If Sam had taught her anything, it was to think for herself, and take care of herself before anyone else, in his words he'd say to her... "The best thing you can do for anyone else is be okay yourself, once you take care of yourself, you are better fit to take care of someone else" and she was taking his words to heart.

It was now 5:30pm on friday and the work day was just about over, Addison was done with all her patients, but now sat to finishing up on post-op notes so that first thing monday morning when she returned she'd be able to pick up right where she left off. Smiling from ear to ear at the thought of the night at hand, Addison made her final notes and packed up to go home. Before she changed her shoes there was a knock at the door, "Come in..." Addison yelled, only to see a timid Violet coming in. Violet walked over to the couch and sat, just looking at Addison without words. Addison continued to gather her belongings and changed her shoes while Violet studied her, "Okay, either you have something you want to say, or... you just came in to stare at me?" Violet realized that she indeed was staring and looked away with a fake laugh of embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just... you look so happy." Violet began to watch Addison again as she finished changing her shoes. "That's because I am...happy...finally, I can honestly say I am happy." Addison only made an effort to look up at Violet in between her quick movements, but even thought Violet was being weird it didn't much bother her, she didn't have time to let it, she had her eye on the prize! "Even with Naomi, your best friend not talking to you... your happy?" Addison rolled her eyes before responding, " Violet, I love Naomi... to death even. Naomi is everything to me, but if shes not going to talk to me because I decided to do something that makes me happy... what kind of a friend is that? To not even talk about it?" Violet shrugged her shoulders in agreement, even she knew Naomi could be a bit selfish at times, but seeing Addison so happy was actually refreshing, it was something you don't get to see often. And although Violet had wronged Addison and slept with her father, further helping her father, "the Captain" cheat on her mother "Bizzy," Violet really did like Addison. "Look Addison, I like you a lot, and I know Naomi not talking to you has been hard on you and all... but I just wanted to say I am sorry for judging you and I am actually happy for you." Addison squinted her eyes at Violet in disbelief, how could she so suddenly go from totally disagreement on the situation to total approval? "Violet... are you actually happy for me? Or are you just happy that I broke up with Pete, so you can... you know, take him back?" Violet looked up at Addison as if she were hurt, "Addison... just because you were sleeping with Pete... whom I love still, and you were playing house with my son... that doesn't mean I don't like you, because I do. And yes I am genuinely happy for you, no under lying ulterior motives." Addison wasn't quiet sure she believed Violet, but at this point it didn't matter, the less she had to deal with people who were upset of disapproving of her relationship with Sam, the better off her sanity would turn out to be. "Alright, Violet... I kind of have a hot date to attend, so if you don't mind..." Violet stood up and walked towards the door "with Sam?" Violet questioned Addison with a wide grin spread across her face. "Yeah...with Sam!" Addison said hardly able to stop herself from smiling like a teenager with a crush who is love stricken. "Where's he taking you?" Violet had a sudden interest in this date Addison was excited about, "I don't know, and honestly, that intrigues me, I haven't been on a date in so long, I don't know how to act anymore... I'm like a teenager all over again!" Addison was very nervous, as she talked to violet she was thinking about what she was going to wear, where they were going for dinner, what they were going to do after wards, it all consumed her mind. "Look... I know we are not the closest, but I would like to talk, as friends, we can be friends right? I mean, because I would really love to hear the details of your little date..." Addison felt Violet was being very strange, where was this sudden interest coming from? "I'm not sure about all the detail... but I am sure I can fill you in on some of the minor details." Violet just smiled, "Hey, I'm not picky... I'll take what I can get."Violet just smiled at Addison again and continued out the door, Addison was confused by this random communication they shared, but was way too busy thinking about her night with Sam to go there. Addison quickly grabbed the rest of her belongings and made her way out the door.

Sam was waiting for Addison on her patio with a bouquet of 2 dozen exotic pink roses, and dressed in a suit and tie. As he waited nervously, Sam thought about the night he'd planned for them, he was finally able to show Addison the life she deserved and the way she should have always been treated by Derek. Derek was his best friend in medical school, but after the nasty divorce with Addison and his neglecting her and his disregard for her feelings, Sam lost respect for his former friend of many years. Addison finally arrived home and as she walked into her house and went into her kitchen to grab a bottle water before rushing upstairs to get dress she saw a glimpse of Sam standing on the patio with flowers in his hands. A smile formed on her lips as she saw he was wearing a suit an tie... This was a real date, a real wine and dining date and seeing him that way helped her know how she should dress. Addison quickly ran upstairs and out on a skin tight long red sparkly dress with her favorite Prada red pumps! Sam had always told her red was her color, so this dress was most fitting for their date. Quickly she checked her makeup and let her hair down so that it was now draping along her shoulders, Addison put a few curls in her hair before using her hands to loosen the curls and give it a natural bounce. Finally approving her appearance she turned off the lights and went down stairs to meet Sam. Walking through the patio doors Addison smiled when she finally saw Sam and walk up to him with a smile. "Hello," Addison said watching as Sam's lips slowly turned into a large smile. "Hello to you beautiful, you are wearing the _helllll _out of that dress!" Addison couldn't stop herself from laughing at Sam's compliment, he was such a sweet man like that! "Well thank you, and you look very handsome as well." Sam handed Addison the roses and reached forward closing the gap between them, planting a soft yet intense kiss on her lips. "Are you ready to go?" Sam asked pulling Addison's hand in his so he could lead her on her carefully planned date. "I'm just going to put these in water..." before Addison could walk away Sam stopped her, "No need. Bring them with you... I know you like flowers so I bought those to go with us, so you can see them all night, I also have another set for you in a vase in water already in my house, so that when you get back you can have a fresh set." Addison was impressed with Sam's attention to detail, he'd actually thought of everything.

As they pulled up to the restaurant, Addison eyes glimmered at the sight, she'd never been to Patina before, but Sam remembered her mentioning wanting to try it out. "Sam... you remembered?" Addison said with tears in her eyes. She remembered telling sam before about how she wished she had someone to go there with, but she remembered telling him how she would never just go alone, because that was just not the montgomery way. Sam smiled at Addison, "Of course I remembered! I remember everything you say to me... I love you Addison, and I want to give you everything you deserve and more..." Addison looked from the restaurant to Sam once more as the tears continued to leave her eyes. "Addison...Please don't cry, I want to make you happy not sad!" Wiping away her tears Addison pulled down the mirror to make sure her makeup was still in tact. "Shall we?" Sam walked over to Addison's side of the car, opened her door and helped her out. They walked into the restaurant and when they got inside and Sam told the hostess his reservations were under Bennett, they were led to their seats. Addison couldn't help but smile at Sam from across the table, the room was dim and there was a single tall candle lit between them. Sam reached forward grabbing Addison's face giving her a single soft kiss. " I love you too, Sam!" Smiling at each other and now holding hands they'd forgotten to look at the menu to order. "I love you too Addie," Sam voiced, "But I also think we should order our food." Addison giggled and grabbed her menu. "It all looks so good... will you order for me?" Sam looked at the menu and decided on both of their meals. Throughout dinner Sam and Addison could barely keeps their hands or their food to themselves as they shared their entree's with each other and kissed and held hands. Before they knew it they were both full and couldn't eat anymore. Sam paid the bill leaving the waiter a huge tip and they left on there way back home.

Arriving home, Addison walked towards her own house but Sam stopped her, "Where are you going, our night is not over!" Addison smiled at Sam, " I know, I was going to change into something more comfortable and come over..." Sam shook his head, this obviously was _not _in his plans."That's alright, there is no need for that!" Addison looked at Sam a little confused, but these were his carefully planned out plans, so she was willing to go with the flow. They walked together up to Sam's house, sam pulled out his keys and opened his front door. Addison walked in first, and as she walked in Sam's house smelled of sweet chocolate and there was music playing. Sam smiled as addison turned to look at him confused, had this been playing the entire time they were gone? She had questions, but out of respect for Sam's plans she didn't ask, she was merely impressed and taken back by his thoughtful plans. The more Addison walked the more she noticed the Rose pedals under her feet, "Follow the pedals..." Sam whispered in her ear. Addison followed the pedals all the way up the stairs and into Sam's room, once she reached his bedroom the sight was mesmerizing. "Sam... you planned all this? For me?" Sam nodded his head, and Addison looked around the room at what seemed like a million candles lit all around the room, the bed was covered in red roses, there were trays of assorted desserts which included, Chocolate covered strawberries, Double chocolate cream filled cake with raspberries on top and a separate tray of just toppings; whip cream, chocolate syrup and honey. Addison had always known Sam was a romantic, but she never would have imaged it would or could be like this. " There are some night clothes for you over there in that black box. But those are for later, right now I need you to take off your clothes and lay on on your stomach... Oh and leave the heels on." Addison asked no questions and did as she was told, she knew tonight would be special, but she was in for an awakening. As she undressed and lay on the bed wearing nothing but her heels and a smile, Sam stripped down to his boxers and went over to his dresser to grab his massage oils and give Addison a rub down. Sam squirted a large amount of the oil onto Addison's back and began to massage it in. A few moans left Addison's mouth as she enjoyed the feel of Sam's hands rubbing and massaging every inch of her body as he kissed along her neck and sides. After the massage was over Sam instructed her to turn over, "Turn over so I can get the other side please?" Addison turned over cautiously, still a little shy to be completely naked in front of Sam. "Sam..." Addison started to say something to Sam about her discomfort, but Sam just shushed her, "Sssshhhhh... there's no need to be nervous or shy...It's me Addie, you can relax, you are beautiful!" Addison just smiled and turned over and lay back down. Sam used majority of hand technique to massage her back, now on her frontside he was using more of his mouth than his hands. Sam licked and sucked on Addison from her mouth to her ears and every inch all the way to her toes. When he got to her toes Addison giggled a little never having had her toes sucked before, but oh how she was enjoying it. Now it was time for him to feed her, Sam grabbed a chocolate dipped strawberry, he trailed it up her now very warm body, leaving a trail of chocolate along her stomach and breasts. As Sam fed the strawberry to her, he went back with his tongue and licked the trail of chocolate off of her all the way up stopping at each of her breasts to suck on her nipples. Addison became more and more aroused by the second. Sam fed Addison a few more strawberries this way and then decided it was his turn to eat.

Sam grabbed the whip cream and chocolate syrup and spread a mixture of the two across Addison stomach down to her clitoris and opening and back up to her breasts, covering her in toppings. Starting at her breasts, Sam licked and sucked on them until they were completely clean, and then made his way down continuing this chore until he was at her opening. Once he got there he pushed her legs far apart and began to lick and suck on her giving her the ultimate feel while moaning with his desire to please her. Once he'd completely removed all of the chocolate and whip cream from her he quickly inserted two of his fingers into her and began to pump them in and out of her. Keeping a steady pace, mouth still sucking and licking her clitoris and his other hand reaching up to massage her breast Addison began to lose control of her breathing. Addison slowly started to feel herself tighten around Sam's fingers and her body unconsciously rocked into Sam's face. "Mmmmm" Sam moaned into her flesh giving her that vibrating feel as he continued to lick. "Oh... Sam..." Addison felt herself beginning to lose it as she sucked in air and let her self leap into an orgasm. As her legs shook and her body trembled with satisfaction, Addison came down from her high and tried to regain control of her breathing. "Sam... that was... amazing..." But before she could say anything else, Sam shot up and grabbed her lips with his and kissed her passionately, leaving the taste of chocolate and whipped cream in her mouth! "Mmmmmm" Addison moaned, Sam as hard as a rock, and as she reached down to grab his manhood, she pulled him out and began to stroke him as he moaned into her mouth. "Mmmm...Addie..." Sam struggling to keep his composure, " that isn't apart of my plans..." Addison just smiled into the kiss and continued to stroke him, "mmm... but something times there's a change of plans!" Unable to hold back anymore more, Sam removed his lips from hers and pulled down his boxers and immediately pushed his erection into her opening with a harsh thrust! "Uhhh...Oh God! Sam! Mmmmmm" Was all Addison could get out before Sam covered her mouth with his again. Digging further and further towards her core, Sam set a fast pace as he thrust in and out of her. Sam grabbed Addison's legs and lifted them high on each side of him so that he could see her heels still in tact, "Mmmm... you are so damn sexy woman," Sam complimented Addison as he continued to roughly thrust into her causing their skin to make a loud clapping noise. "Uhhh... Saaaammmmm" Was what Addison could manage to get out. Both now breathing out of control Addison could still hear the music Sam had playing still, it was a tune she'd heard before, but nothing she could really recognize or name. All she heard was "Turn off the lights... and light a candle," coming from a males singers voice. It was old school, music Sam's mother use to listen to and music he'd become very attracted to at a young age. A few more thrusts and Addison lost control leaping dizzily into her orgasm with Sam right behind her. "Oh shit...Addie...Mmmmmmmmmm" Sam let out very loudly, so loud he couldn't even hear Addison when she cried out in ecstasy.

As they both came down from their highs, Addison grabbed Sam's face and kissed him passionately as a thank you for giving her such a wonderful night. "Mmmm... thank you for tonight Sam... I really needed this!" Sam just nodded his head and continued to kiss her. "Don't move..." Sam instructed her as he pulled himself out of her and roll off over to the night stand where the tray holding the chocolate cake was. "And now for the last part!" Sam laid the tray between them and grabbed the raspberries feeding them to her first, then taking the fork and sticking it into a piece of the cake and putting the portion in her mouth. "Mmmmm, this is delicious!" Addison exclaimed. "Only the best for my queen." Sam knew this was a cheesy line, but then again, as cheesy at it was, all women love cheesy. "So..." Sam started at Addison took her attention off Sam feeding her the delicious cake and gave him her undivided attention. "What do you think about another date tomorrow?" Addison just smiled, "Of course, if it's anything like tonight, I'm in..." Sam smiled at Addison's approval to what he felt was a perfect date. "Anywhere in particular you would like to go, or do you like me surprising you?" Addison tilted her head to the side and thought for a minute, "yea... I like being surprised!" They finished their cake together in silence just eating and kissing until they'd had enough cake, and they laid down Addison cuddled up to Sam so close that she was laying on his chest.

Before Addison nodded off the sleep she hesitated then said, "Sam what are we going to do about Naomi?" This was the first time since earlier in the week she'd even mentioned it. Sam knew she was pushing how she was really feeling to the back of her head, but he knew Addison all to well, he knew this was something they would eventually have to deal with. "Well... I spoke to Naomi a few days ago. I know her not talking to you hurt you, but I think once we give her some more space, I am sure she'll come around." Addison still wasn't sure about that, but she was willing to try to get past it with Naomi, because no matter how good she got at pretending, she still needed Naomi, her best friend. As Addison began to nod off she whispered, " I love you Sam!" Sam just smiled down at her, "I love you too...Addie!" Sam wasn't sure she'd heard him as he watched her drift off. Before he could allow himself to go to sleep he slowly got up careful not to move her too much and went to blow out all the barely still lit candles, turn off the music and he even stopped to push up the covers and remove Addison's High heel red pumps. Smiling at her sleeping so peacefully, she was so beautiful, Sam walked over jumped back in to bed and pulled her close. Whispering in her ear "I love so much Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery... And I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Sam wanted to say more, maybe she would hear him, but he decided against it and just gave her a kiss as he drifted off to sleep. They stayed like this all the way til morning, neither leaving the comfort of the others warm embrace...


	6. Chapter 6

Its monday morning, Sam and Addison had spent the entire weekend going out and making memories together. They hadn't had much time to discuss the Naomi situation, and even though Addison was learning to take care of herself, she couldn't help but wonder how her friend was doing. Addison and Sam walked off the elevator and together walked to Addison's office. When they went into Addison's office, Sam grabbed Addison's hand pulling her close and without regard for who could see or care he planted a soft kiss on her lips." Mmmmm... Sam..." Addison looked a bit flushed with embarrassment at Sam's public display of affection. "I don't care who sees or who has a problem with us being together, I want to shout it to the world..." Sam was happy to share his world with Addison and all though he knew on the inside she was still hurting, he wanted to do any and everything he could to take her mind off of it, and put her mind at ease. "I love you Addison. I _NEED_ you to have a stress free day okay?" Addison smiled at Sam, she loved how much he cared about her. "So that means steer clear of Naomi and Pete...and... I'll see you for lunch?" Sam nodded his head and laid another soft kiss on Addison. "Mmmm" she moaned, pulling away from the kiss Addison smiled, almost regretting that she had patients to see and wasn't able to take the day off and spend all day in bed with Sam. "See you at noon?" She questioned... "Sure thing babe!" As they walked away from each other there was a longing look on both of their faces. As they both prayed their morning would go by really fast, Addison stepped into her office taking a seat at her desk and she prepared for her first patient.

As Addison sat at her desk, there was a knock at her door. "Come in..." Addison yelled as she switched shoes. As Addison looked up to see Violet inching her way in, she was completely ready to be drilled about her wonderful weekend with Sam. "So... about those details..." Addison smiled a smile that told more than words. " So, it was a good experience, oh my gosh Addison, you must tell details... please, my life is sitting on my couch watching starving girl walk the cat walk on top model, please do share!" Addison smiled and took a deep breath, "It was amazing actually!" Addison searched for the appropriate place to start, the perfect explanation of their perfect weekend, " He took me to Patina's... a restaurant I'd mentioned a long time ago that I wanted to try...french food." Violet was impressed, she too thought about trying that place, but never had anyone to go with her, so she'd never fulfilled that desire. "Oh my Gosh, I have wanted to try that restaurant for so long, how was it, was the food as amazing as the critics review?" Addison look at Violet a little strangely, she was a little bit too excited about the place, but she had to admit, the entree that she had was delicious beyond words, and she was very grateful for the experience. "The food was Amazing, maybe even more amazing then what the critics report. Sam ordered for me, and we had the most amazing red wine, and... to add to the perfect dining experience, I think I fell in love with Sam a little more, if that's possible." Violet unleashed a broad smile, " So... more details?" Addison wasn't sure how much she was willing to share, or what was too much, but if it'd been Naomi, she would have told all, well if it'd been someone else, other then Sam she would have shared every detail. Violet wasn't who she who she wanted to be sharing her experience with, and she wasn't anything close to Naomi, but at this point she was dying to tell someone, and Violet just so happened to be lending an ear. " Sam bought me the most amazing exotic pink roses, four dozen to be exact, two dozen to carry with me and two dozen sitting in water for when I got home." Addison sighed just thinking about how wonderful their weekend had been, how could Sam be such the perfect gentlemen, everything she'd been looking for since she made it to L.A. yet she never noticed the potential before. It must have been all those late night talks, and all the experiences they shared, and all the vulnerable encounters they'd had, she wasn't sure when it began or at what point what they felt was no longer just friends, but she felt like there was no man more perfect for her, if only her relationship with Sam wasn't hurting Naomi. "So... when we came home there was rose pedals everywhere, from his front door all the way to the bedroom. We ate the most amazing double chocolate cream filled cake and the entire room was lit with nothing more than what seemed like a million candles. We fed each other chocolate covered strawberries and the rest is... more than I am willing to share..." Addison said this with the widest smile, " It's a wonderful feeling."

Violet was actually excited for all the detail Addison shared, " okay... if you had sex, I do not want to know, because I haven't had sex in a while, I am getting nothing and I can't bare to hear about your wonderful sex..." Addison laughed at Violet fully knowing that she wasn't going to go there with her anyways, that was too much detail. "Well, I wasn't planning on telling that part anyway!" Addison shook her head, there were some things that should remain on a don't ask don't tell basis. "Okay, so there was sex, because you just said that part, there was good sex... oh how I envy you." Violet stood to leave Addison's office before turning around, "Addison... I know you usually talk to Sheldon when you need to talk, but just remember I am right down the hall... and more than willing to offer my services... as a friend or therapist, whichever you may need... I am here!" Addison just smiled at Violet and nodded her head that she knew, she wasn't sure she could even go to Violet about the things she'd struggled with, but the option was definitely refreshing.

Now it was fifteen minutes til ten o'clock so Addison headed to an exam room to see her first patient. Walking into the room her newest patient Cynthia, the 16 year old pregnant teen was waiting on the table for her ultra sound. "Hello cynthia, are you ready to see your baby?" Cynthia just looked up at Addison and shook her head, " Doctor montgomery... I'm scared. What if... what if I can't do this? What if I make a horrible mother, my mother was a horrible mother, and I am young still..." Before Cynthia could finish Addison cut in, " Cynthia, you are your own person. You can be whatever kind of mother you want to be. Just because your mom was bad at it, doesn't mean you have to be." Cynthia gave Addison a half smile, " Look... my mother wasn't so great at it either, but I know deep down, I will be a good mother... one day! You just have to believe in yourself." Addison almost believed she could have a child in that moment, quickly reality set in and a bundle of tears graced her tear ducts. Addison turned her head, gave a pretend cough as a decoy so she could wipe away the all to ready to fall tears. Pulling herself together she turned back to Cynthia and helped her relax and lay down so they could take a look at the baby. Cynthia laid back and pulled up her shirt, she was six months pregnant and knew the drill by now. "This is going to be a little cold." Addison said as a warning, Cynthia knew it would be cold from before, but for some reason it was always still colder than expected. " Okay, here is the head, those are the feet, and... would you like to know the sex?" Cynthia looked up at Addison with regret in her eyes, what was she doing being pregnant, she had no idea how to raise a child. Addison looked at Cynthia a bit worried, she'd originally been excited about the baby, but now she'd done a one eighty and was totally doubting her ability. Yes, she was young and very naïve, but she had options and Addison wanted nothing more than to give her the best care possible. Cynthia finally snapping back into the question at hand, she responded, " Yes, I feel like I need to know..." Addison was very proud to share this news, " It's a girl!" Cynthia put her hand up to her mouth, somehow knowing the sex made it all too real for her, she was having a little girl. Addison printed a few pictures with different angles which showed the various parts; hands, feet, head, the normal. Now that the scan was over, Addison wiped the gel off of Cynthia's stomach allowing her to sit up and put her shirt down. "Okay... so you have a healthy little baby girl, and I don't need to see you here again for another month. Go to the receptionist and let her schedule you for four weeks from now." Cynthia thanked Addison and walked out of the room, pictures in hand. Addison gave a loud sigh and let the tears she'd been holding back run down her face a she thought about Cynthia not wanting her baby. Addison knew she was young and in no way equip to take care of a baby, but just the thought of not wanting a child brought back memories of the baby she aborted, and how she wished now that she'd never done it.

For the next hour and a half Addison only had one other patient which was an in and out visit. Now she was back in her office and all she could think about was the abortion she'd had and the, look on Mark's face when she'd told him what she'd done. He was so excited, and she crushed his joy when she'd made the decision without him, now she was barren and more than anything in the world she wanted a baby, and not just anybodies baby, she wanted Sam's baby. Addison tried to think about her wonderful weekend with Sam, and she tried to focus on the lunch they would spend together, really anything to get her mind of having babies, but no matter how hard she tried, the regret was there. A few feet away Sam was in his office studying a few procedures that he would be performing in the afternoon on a patient. There was a older man who was in serious need for surgery,he needed a stent to be inserted into one of the sections of his heart, and although Sam had preformed this surgery quiet a few times, he wanted to be sure he didn't make any mistakes. It was 30 minutes til noon and he was dying to see Addison, he'd managed to go the entire morning without seeing her, and even though distance made the heart grow fund, he missed hearing her voice. Dell was still playing the immature game of not talking to Sam unless it was patient material, and in all honesty Sam couldn't have cared less what Dell felt about his personal activities, it was his life and he was willing to take that risk for love, for Addison. But before Sam could meet Addison for lunch, Sam needed to talk, not to Addison, it was about Addison, he needed to talk to someone who would just listen, he needed Violet.

Walking to Violets office, he could see she was alone, looking over notes about her patients as he knocked on her door, "oh, hey... Sam, come on in." Violet was a little awkward towards Sam for a little minute as she tried her hardest to not seem like she knew about his romantic weekend with Addison. "What can I do for you Sam?" Sam walked in and plopped down on Violet;s couch and sat there in silence for a few minutes before breaking the silence. "I need to talk, and your a therapist which means you will listen." Violet nodded her head, "Do you need a therapist or a friend?" Sam thought about the question for a minute before he decided. " I need a friend who knows the how to be a friend but also has the knowledge of a therapist." Violet nodded, she actually felt pretty special that Sam trusted her enough to talk to her. "I can do that." Sam waited as Violet left her desk and walked over to the couch opposite the one Sam was sitting on, " So what do you want to talk about?" Sam shifted himself in his spot and sat up straight. " Addison, its about Addison." Violet looked at Sam confused, " What about her?" Sam released his breath that he didn't even realize he was holding before he continued again. " I love her, I love her more than I have ever allowed myself to love anyone else. I loved Naomi, I really did, but not the way I love Addison." Violet looked at Sam with a smile, it was so sweet to see two people who cared that much about each other, and to be so happy with each other. Sam continued, " I love her so much, that I want to know if I pushed her to do something that's more damaging than it is good." Sam balled his hand into a fist, he wasn't sure where the sudden anger came from, but he suddenly wanted to punch something. Violet looked at Sam and smiled, she'd never seen Addison so happy, and she couldn't imagine how Sam couldn't see how happy he was making her. " Sam, you can't _make_ Addison do anything she doesn't want to... It's not like you were holding a gun to her head!" Sam shifted himself a little more on the couch as he thought about Violet's statement, as true as it was, he still felt he was ruining her life. " I just feel like there's a layer of sorrow that she's hiding in an attempt to appear happy, like she doesn't want to let me down or something. Sadness is the last thing I want to inflict upon her." Violet smiled at Sam with hope that what she was about to share with him would help, " Sam, I have _never_ seen Addison so happy. Not even when she was with that oh so handsome cop. Sam you make her happy in ways I don't think she knew she could be." Sam smiled at the thought of making Addison that happy. " That's all I want to do, make her happy." Although the conversation was short, Sam felt he'd gotten his concerns out and was content with Violets perception of his and Addison's relationship. Violet wanted nothing more then for Addison and Sam to be happy and she knew that getting Naomi to come around wasn't going to be easy, but for Addison to be happy, it would take more then Sam being perfect, she needed Naomi to be her friend, her best friend. "Sam... if you just worry about keeping Addison happy, and keep that smile on her face, then you can leave Naomi to me. I am working on her!" Sam stood up and after repeatedly thanking Violet for listening and for her advice, Sam left Violets office and headed to his own, having ten more minutes to spare before he was due to meet Addison for lunch, and during those ten minutes he thought about where he wanted to take her for lunch.

It was now noon, and Sam had decided where he wanted to take Addison. There was a new Chinese restaurant a few blocks down that sounded really good, and Sam knowing how much Addison loved Chinese food thought it would be the perfect escape. A few more minutes passed before Addison appeared in his door with a soft but welcoming smile, " you ready to go?" Sam looked up at Addison and smiled, "Sure thing, let me just make a quick note to myself so I don't forget when I get back." Sam made his notes and grabbed his wallet from his desk drawer and walked over to Addison grabbed her hand and stole a short kiss before walking to the elevator holding her hand. As they approached the Elevator and it opened there stood Maya who was coming in to speak to Dell about moving her appointment up a day due to a history test she had on the day of her next visit. As Maya slowly rose her head from her current position facing the floor, she trailed up Sam and Addison's bodies noticing they were holding hands. To say Maya was _very _confused would have been an understatement. "Dad...Auntie Addison?" Maya couldn't believe her eyes. Why was her father holding Addison's hand? Addison shifted from one side to the other, a bit uncomfortable while Sam stood there unable to speak, he was a bit nervous he hadn't thought about what he was going to say to Maya about the situation. "Hey...Maya, how are you... and dink, and the baby?" Addison fought with the proper words as she looked at the stunned Maya. "Auntie Addison... are you... are you sleeping with my dad?" Sam began to hyperventilate once those words left Maya's lips. All three of them standing there holding up the elevator from moving, Sam took his inhaler from his pocket and squirted a few times until he felt his breathing return to normal. "Umm, sweetheart, I will talk to you about this later..." Sam said as he let Maya walk past him and he and Addison got onto the elevator and pushed the button for the bottom floor. Maya turned around and watched as Addison and Sam continued to hold hands and the doors of the Elevator slowly closed. Once the doors were closed Addison looked over at Sam who was still holding her hand, " I can't believe I forgot about how this would before Maya... I mean God Sam... did you see her face?" Sam released the breath he had been holding and looked up at Addison. " I know this isn't how we wanted her to find out, but I am going to talk to her about it, and see what she thinks about it..." Addison listened to Sam as he continued. " I will tell you how she feels, but I think as her father, I should talk to her about it alone, and then once I talk to her, we can both talk to her if needed." Addison just nodded her head and let her eyes fall to the floor, she loved Maya too much to hurt her and was hoping Maya could understand, but she was worried. Sam noticed how bothered Addison was with Maya's reaction so he grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer to him, " Addie... Don't worry, this is Maya, she will be alright, you have nothing to worry about." Sam pulled her face to his and softly kissed her lips letting his tongue invade her mouth. "Mmmm" Addison began to moan as the kiss intensified. Sam couldn't help but smile as Addison began to return the kiss and let her emotions show through the kiss. Seconds later the door opened on the forth floor. Both Addison and Sam froze as they saw a very angry Naomi look at them in disbelief. " Seriously... Sam...Addison! Your office isn't enough, now you bringing it on the elevator and my floor?" But before Addison or Sam could respond to her she rushed away with tears in her eyes towards the stairs. "Can this day be any worse?" Addison looked defeated, not only did she not plan seeing Maya, she now felt like she'd just rubbed what she and Sam had together in Naomi's face, and for that she felt like a horrible person. Sam grabbed Addison's hand and looked straight into her eyes as the elevator continued towards the ground floor. " Addison... don't do that, don't let your day be ruined by a few road blocks. We'll go to lunch, talk about how to address this situation with Maya, and we will handle this one hurtle at a time! Trust me." Addison let out a loud sigh and smiled. Sam kissed her a few more times before the elevator doors opened and they walked hand in hand to Sam's car. They got in and went to their lunch destination. At lunch, Sam talked over how he was going to approach Maya about the situation. By the time they were both finished eating they'd come to an agreement about how to deal with everything. Sam made sure he put a smile on Addison's face and Addison tried to push to the back of her head the look and the shed tears that they'd caused. Naomi's face was heartbreaking, and although Sam had made her comfortable and he'd did everything and said all the right things; but that didn't make her forget.

As Addison and Sam made their way to the practice, Addison let out a loud long sign, "Addison..." Sam paused as he in between glancing at Addison and the road worried about her. "Are you going to be okay? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Sam pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. Sam looked at Addison, still waiting for an answer to his question. "I am going to be okay Sam...Thank you for worrying about me. You just keep doing what you are doing, and I will be okay!" Addison smiled at Sam and leaned over to kiss him. Sam grabbed Addison's face with both hands guiding her into a long heated kiss. As their tongues began to rub together Addison let out a few moans, "Mmmm...mmmm" breathing heavily Sam rubbed his hand against her face, the feel of her soft skin and the taste of her lips aroused him. "I love you," Sam told her and he pulled her into a kiss again. Addison could tell Sam wanted more, but to Addison, this wasn't the time nor place for this. "Sam...we can't... but I promise tonight, we can do whatever you want, however you want..." Addison said this in her most provocative voice, making Sam wish the work day were over already! "Oh and the teasing begins!" Sam said with a smile, even though she was teasing him, Sam couldn't help but look at the bright side, she was teasing him and after all was said and done, they'd both get a happy ending. "Mmmm we should go..." Addison leaned into her door, grabbing the handle and pushing it open to get out. Sam locked his door, grabbed her hand and they walked up to the elevator and up to their floor. Sam held on to Addison's hand until they got off the elevator and walked to their own offices. Sam went into his office and sat down, looking at the chart of the next patient he was about to see who was living with AIDS and Sam was helping him survive comfortably through mind, body, and feeling good!

Sam always ended up being the lucky one when it came to he and Addison's relationship. Some how no matter what, people came to Addison when there was a problem, and when Addison walked into her office to carry on with her day none other then Maya was sitting there waiting for her to arrive. Addison noticed her as soon as she walked though her door, " Maya... what are you doing here?" Maya stood up not taking her eyes off Addison. "Your sleeping with my father, so I wanted to talk to you about it!" Addison was incredibly uncomfortable talking to Maya about this, I mean yes she was married and carrying another human being, but this was still Maya, the same Maya that was on her Christmas card many years before with drool falling from her mouth. "Maya, your father wanted to talk to you about this, I don't think you talking to me about this would be appropriate." Maya looked at Addison a little hurt. " You don't think I understand do you? You can't see past the fifteen year old Maya, can you? But the thing is I do understand. I know my mom is your best friend and that's why I call you auntie Addison... But I want to know do you love him...my father, are you in love with him?" Addison wasn't sure if she should answer Maya or if she should walk down the hall and get Sam. "Maya, that's not what this is about at all. You father just wanted to be the one to explain it all to you" Maya was becoming annoyed with Addison, why couldn't she just answer the question? "Auntie Addie, Can you please just answer me...please for once, can someone talk to me like I'm an adult, I am married and having this baby, I am an adult now." Addison wanted to badly to just walk away and go get Sam, but apart of her knew Maya was going to be stubborn and strong willed like her mother, so she decided against getting Sam to cover for her and she answered, "Yes... yes I love him, and I fought being with him for months and one day... I just couldn't fight it anymore." Maya stood up and suddenly the look on her face changed into a smile, "I knew it!" Maya exclaimed as she rushed forward and wrapped her hands around Addison. Addison was shocked and actually a little scared. "You knew? As in, this whole time you knew we were in love with each other?" Maya rolled her eyes at Addison, " I knew you loved him, and for a while now I have known he loved you as well. And I noticed it at my wedding. When my father was giving the toast, you know the anyways friend? He said Dink was my new anyways friend. I watched his eyes, he was looking at you... your the one who will love him anyways, he was talking about you auntie Addie!" Maya no longer sounded sad, if anything she was excited, or maybe it was just happy, but she definitely was not about to play to _i'm mad so I'm not talking to you game_ with them, at least not now. "So your okay with this?" Addison asked Maya with caution. "Yes... Of course! Okay, not gonna lie, it's a bit weird, with my mom and all, but I get it... you love him, and he loves you. Love is the most important thing. I'm also glad my dad isn't dating the Vanessa chick anymore, I didn't like her with him. You two are totally perfect together. Oh and don't worry about my mom, I'll work on her... that is once she gets over the fact that I am married and pregnant. Just give it time, she'll come around." Addison let loose the breath that she was holding, she was _really_ relieved that Maya was okay with it all. She would never have asked Sam to chose between her and his daughter, she would have respectfully bowed out in that situation. "Oh thank God Maya...please give me a hug, I feel so much better having had this conversation with you." Addison held out her arms and Maya come over giving her a long tight hug, " Of course... you have always let me talk to you, and you were always there for me when I needed you... you had my back so now I have yours..." They finally let go of the hug and Maya walked towards the door. But before she left she turned, " I know how it feels to be in love..." and with that Maya pushed her door open and walked out. Addison didn't know what to think, all she could do was smile, because somehow in the entire situation, Maya turned out to be the most mature. Addison sat back at her desk and tried to relax a little as thoughts about how this could have turned out clouded her mind.

The day was now over and Addison was ready to go home, kick up her feet and enjoy the evening. Sam gathered all his things and headed to Addison's office and just stood there in the door way as he quietly watched as Addison put her scrub cap away and changed her shoes. "ahemm." Sam cleared his throat, notifying Addison of his existence. Addison's head shot up and she smiled as she noticed Sam in her doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" Addison asked Sam as he walked closer to her. "About five minutes, oh and long enough to hear you talking to yourself." Addison became flushed and tried to hide her embarrassment as she continued to gather her purse. "Oh ugh... you weren't suppose to hear that...I was just making a few mental notes out loud to myself." Sam just shook his head at how cute she was when she was scrambling to cover her actions. "No need for explanations, you are entitled to talk to yourself when you want... are you ready to go?" Addison just nodded her head grabbed her purse and as she reached the door, turned off her lights and looped her arm through Sam's walking to the elevator. Sam still didn't know about her talk with Maya, and even though Sam wasn't the type to get angry easily, she wasn't sure how to bring it up. "Sam... I..." Sam turned to look at Addison as they stepped onto the elevator together and Sam pressed the ground floor button. "Never mind..." Addison decided not to go there just yet. " No, no say it! What were you going to say?" Sam was curious now, but now Addison no longer wanted to talk about it. "Sam... it's nothing really..." Sam didn't believe her, if she was going to say something, it was important, " Addie... I know you. Spit it out!" The news was good and Addison was very excited about that, but the part she was nervous about was the whole talking to Maya about things without Sam, especially after they'd decided together that Sam talking to her about it was best! "Promise you wont get mad...?" Sam let out a harsh breath and promised, " I promise I wont get mad, now please just tell me!" Addison closed her eyes and turned towards Sam to explain. "When we returned from lunch today...Maya was in my office, and we talked and I am so sorry that I talked to her against what we'd decided, but she cornered me and I wanted her to know how I felt." Sam was lost for words, why was everyone treating Addison like she was the only one involved in this? "You talked to Maya... about us? Wait...Maya came to you about this and confronted you?" Addison nodded her head, but what Sam didn't understand is why she wasn't upset or in a place that he'd have to fish her out of. Sam didn't want her to be there, but when someone she cared about was pissed with her, that's normally where she'd retreat to. "Oh my gosh, Addie... why didn't you come get me, I would have talked to her and set everything straight... you don't have to take on everything on your own. We are in this together!" Sam looked at Addison with sympathy, he knew how strong willed Maya was, hell she is her mothers child. "So how did it go...what did Maya say?" Sam was upset that all the burden had been put on Addison, but he wasn't upset with Addison, and he was a big annoyed with himself that she'd think he would be upset about such a thing. "It went good actually. I tried to leave and come and get you but Maya stopped me and said she just wanted to know if I loved you." Addison tilted her head and began to smile." I told her how u felt, and she told me she understood... oh and when it came down to it she said, she could always talk to me, I was always there for her and had her back so... she said she approves because she knows I make you happy and she said she has my back." Sam let a smile spread across his face, " Really?" Addison smiled too, "And she said she'd try working on Naomi for us. She's okay with it!" Sam let the breath out that he didn't know he was holding and shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't think she'd be okay with this... It's Maya... I was opened minded for her with this whole baby thing.." Addison gave Sam a face that said yeah right! "Okay, so in the end I was okay with it and, it was me in the end signed the papers letting her get married, I should have known she would be okay with this..." Addison and Sam were now in Sam's car on their way home and Addison couldn't help buy smile; tonight she'd promised Sam to make it up to him... and boy did she have a surprise for him.

As they pulled into the driveway, Addison's smile went from excitement to a sneaky grin as she undid her seat belt. Before Sam could push his door open, Addison reached for the lock button for the doors locking him in. "Addison... what are you?" But before he could get anything else out Addison was on his lap straddling me. "Addison, this is a very tight space...we can go inside..." Addison leaned in and kissing Sam, making it impossible for him to protest any longer. "Mmmmm" Addison moaned into Sam's mouth and Sam put his tongue in her mouth, a few moans left Sam's mouth too as Addison began to unbutton her shirt. When all the button were off, without breaking the kiss Addison completely took the shirt off and was now sitting on Sam's lap in her skirt and bra. Addison began to fight with the clasp on her bra, when Sam opened his eyes and saw this he reached his hands around her unclasping her bra and smiling into her mouth. Soon Addison was sitting on Sam's laugh furiously making out with him in nothing but her underwear and skirt. Having to fight Addison to stop for a minute Sam pulled away from the kiss and just looked at Addison for a minute, " Damn... Addie are you sure you want to do this... I mean here? In my car?" Addison smiled a smile with a evil grin attached as she nodded, " You are such a bad girl..." Addison laughed out at this, and continued to pull Sam back into the kiss. As they kissed Addison unbuttoned Sam's pants and as Sam lifted both of their weights she pulled his pants and boxers down far enough so that they were out of the way. Next she pulled his shirt off over his head so that she could lean herself into him brushing her breasts up against him. Sam now more excited and anxious reached below Addison's skirt trying to pull her underwear down, but quickly became frustrated and completely tore the crotch of them apart. "I can't wait..." Addison told Sam as he adjusted one of his hands so that he could easily push two fingers into her, "Ohhh... Saaammm..." Sam began to thrust his two fingers into her at a very high speed making her buck her hips above him. As she arched her back onto the steering wheel Sam took the opportunity to thrust him fingers in farther as Addison's back honked the horn. Both began to laugh as Addison tried her best to lift her back so that the entire neighborhood wouldn't hear them. Sam continued to thrust his fingers in her as he started to pull on her nipples with his mouth, Addison's breathing was more and more jagged as she Sam was pleasing her. "Saaaammmm... please..." Sam smiled as he continued to ignore her whining, he loved the way he could make her feel. Addison wasn't the type who ever needed to beg for it, but in this moment there wasn't anything else in the world she wanted so bad, and Sam was enjoying having her in this state. Addison was stroking him so he was in a happy place as well, but the harder he got, the more he wanted to grant her with a happy ending. Slowly Sam pulled his fingers from her and replaced them with his steady growing erection, "uhhh...uhhhh oohhhh! Was all the both of them could say as Sam slowly slid inside her. Addison quickly started to ride Sam unable to contain herself, but Sam wanted to enjoy this as long as possible so he grabbed her waist and slowed her moments down. Addison opened her eyes and looked at Sam, the look in his eyes as he watched her turned her on and made her blush. Addison leaned forward more, "Sammm," She let out before she grabbed his lips with hers. Sam slowly let her have it more and more as he lifted himself into her each time she trusted down on him. Addison leaned back resting her hands on Sam's legs giving Sam a more access to her as she continued to ride him. Sam reached his hands under Addison skirt and began to rub her clitoris wit his thumb. Addison began to tighten around Sam giving him more pleasure than before as she leaned back forward kissing Sam as she felt herself nearing her orgasm. Sam moved his hands from under Addison's skirt and wrapped his arms around her as he knew she was about to release. Addison reached behind Sam's head and grabbed his seat to hold on as she screamed out, " Ohhhh... ohhh God... Saaammmm..." Addison's orgasm shook the car as she tried not to scream too loud. Sam smiled as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and exploded inside of Addison. "OOOOhhhh... DAMMMMNNNN... shit...shit...shit... Whew! Addison still had her eyes closed as she smiled at the noise Sam made, he was loud, and she was hoping he wasn't too loud. The last thing she wanted was one of the concerned neighbors to come out and see what was going on. "Shhhhh..." Addison leaned forward, clogging Sam's mouth with one of her breasts by pulling his head down to her. She let out a soft laugh allowing Sam to moan into her until he was down from his high! Finally Sam stopped moving and moaning as he opened his eyes. With a few more sucks and licks at Addison's breasts and let them go and looked up at Addison, she was so beautiful, even now when she was all sweaty and out of breath. "I love you" Sam said to her as he used one hand to rub her back and the other was holding her onto one of her breasts. Sam kissed her breasts a few more times and then pulled her face down kissing her deeply on the mouth, Addison pulled back "I love you too Sam, I can't even tell you how much!" They sat there for a little while longer before Addison lifted herself slowly, letting Sam pull himself pull out of her, then she went back to her own seat and started to put her clothes back on.

Once they were both dressed they got out of the car and went into Addison's house. A few days ago, Addison and Sam had put some clothes at each others houses, so Sam was able to change along with Addison once they got in and were getting ready for bed. After the work out they just wanted to sit in for the rest of the night and order pizza and watch movies. Addison had quiet the collection of movies, so it was easy to find something they both wanted to watch, but since last time Addison chose the movie, it was Sam's turn and he chose Brown sugar, one of his favorites. Addison was content just being in Sam's arms and as they ate pizza and sat on the couch watching movies, that was exactly they say they sat, Addison leaning up against Sam's chest with one of his arms wrapped around her at all times. Finally the movie was over and sometimes during the movie Addison had fallen to sleep, so Sam carefully got up hoping to not wake by moving so much and he lifted her up off the couch. Sam carried her to her bedroom, pulled back the comforter and laid her in the center before crawling in beside her. Addison turned over onto her side to get more comfortable and then as soon as she felt Sam's body besides hers she moved closer to rest her head on Sam's chest. Addison so cute when she was asleep, Sam couldn't help but smile and kiss the top of her head as he rubbed her back and thought about the incredibly hot sex they'd had in the car. He knew Addison was good, but damn... and she turned out to be a bad girl too, he just loved the way she took over. As Addison's breathing evened out Sam watched her sleep for a while marveled in her beauty and content that there were no tears tonight involving their relationship. There weren't any tears at all, and he was grateful to be all she needed even if just for a while. She was happy and with that he was content...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Addison woke up very early, it was 5 am and as she laid there watching Sam sleep she couldn't help but think how perfect her life with Sam seemed! Of course it had its flaws... There was the fact that she missed Naomi but she was slowly getting used to the idea that Naomi may never talk to her again. There was also one more major thing preventing her from absolute happiness, and in all honesty it bothered her more than not having Naomi. As if Sam could feel or sense Addison watching him, he begins to stir, almost frightening Addison as she day dreamed, and watched him sleep.

Soon Sam was looking back directly into her eyes as she watched him, he could see the concern in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to ease those feelings. "Addie... are you okay? You seem concerned about something?" Addison smiled meekly, trying to let on that everything was okay, and even though she continued to pretend, she knew Sam knew her better than anyone, and that she wasn't fooling anyone but herself. "Sam, it's nothing, I'm just thinking... thats all..." Sam looked back at Addison a little longer, then pulled her into a kiss, a kiss so soft, enough to melt her like chocolate in 95 degree weather, it took her breath away. Addison gasped for air as Sam pulled back, "Addison, your emotions are showing vividly... please just tell me what's bothering you. Please?" Addison looked at Sam, she didn't want to burden him with her personal issues, but decided keeping Sam worried wasn't going to help anyone, so she spilled. "Sam... I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone else..." That was how she began her explanation, but she wasn't quiet sure how to say what she wanted to. "I love you too Addie... is there something wrong, you're scaring me here."Sam's words filled Addison's heart with even more love, she didn't know it was possible to love someone this much, and it was hard for her to accept someone loving her like that in return. "No, no Sam... there's nothing major going on, I was just thinking about a patient of mine who is pregnant. She doesn't want her baby, yet here I am wishing I could have a baby with you, and I can't." Sam watched Addison as the tears began to well up in her eyes. Sam scooted closer to Addison so that he was literally on top of her, or at least close enough that he was now looking down at her, "I just think me not being able to give you a child makes me half of what you deserve. I want to go all in, and somehow I feel I can't because children is a huge part of having a family." Sam wiped Addison's tears away as they fell, he hated seeing her in pain, and he felt helpless in this case, he couldn't reverse her barren status. " Addison, you not being able to bare a child doesn't bother me, there are other ways to have a family. We are together, and to me there isn't anything more important in my life right now."

Addison loved how much he cared, but was he just saying that; was he trying to spare her feelings? "Sam, I don't ever want to wake up without you in my life, and I think one day, you'll really want another child, and I can't give you that, I think you'll leave me..." Sam kissed Addison softly, this was the craziest thing she'd ever said, next to her thinking she's a horrible person. "Addison, I would never leave you...there's nothing that could make me want to leave you!" Addison smiled at Sam's words, and even though he sounded sincere, a part of her didn't believe him. "Sam, I want a baby, I stayed in a relationship with Pete because he had Lucas, but I want to make you happy, and without having children, how can I make you 100% happy?" Sam couldn't believe she'd thought that was what would make him happy, " Addison, you chose me, you chose to love me back and giving me 100% of you, and that's all I need. If one day, down the road we want kids we can adopt, or get a surrogate, or we could even get you the hormone treatment that could possibly give you the chance to have a child. Addison I chose you, and I decided to be with you knowing all your flaws, there's nothing u can do to push me away or make me run." Addison smiled again and planted a kiss on Sam lips, could he be anymore perfect? "I love you Sam...thank you!" Sam just smiled and pulled her into a hug until the tears ceased to exist. Later that morning Addison and Sam got dressed and made their way to the practice.

Although they'd talked everything out about Addison having a child with Sam, Addison still regretted not being able to give that to him. As she walked into her office there was Cynthia waiting to talk to her. "Cynthia...what are you doing here? I don't need to see you again for another month! Are you okay?" Cynthia just looked up at Addison with teary eyes, "I have no place to go... My mother put me out and the father of my baby doesn't want anything to do with me. The only person I know who could or would help me is you." Addison was shocked, what was she supposed to do for this girl? Addison just stared at the teary eyed girl and tried to think about her next step. "Ummm, I am sorry to hear that, you are 16, how can your mother just put you out?" Cynthia just shrugged her shoulders and continued to cry, she was scared, and she was hoping Addison knew what to do. " Okay, ummm how about this... how about you stay with me for a while... at least until we find you somewhere to go, or some kind of solution." Cynthia just jumped up and hugged Addison, she was so relieved, even if it was a temporary fix, it was better than what she had all day. Cynthia was young and going through some serious hardships. Addison monitored her during her entire pregnancy so far, and she'd started to bond with her, so it was just second nature for her to invite her into her home. "Is it alright if I leave you here while I go and see one of my patients... you can go home with me tonight, but I need to finish out my day..." The girl just nodded that it was okay and Addison left to go to the exam room.

Once Addison finished up with her patient she made her way to Sam's office. As she knocked on Sam's door and walked in, Sam looked up noticing her standing there. "Hey there beautiful." Sam said to Addison, as she blushed and walked closer to his desk where he was sitting. "Sam... I kinda have something I think we should to talk about." Sam gave Addison a worried glance and then looked back at his charts. "Ummm I have this patient who is 16 and her mother put her out... I kinda told her she could stay with me for a while until I figure out a way to help her..." Sam stopped what he was doing and was now giving her his full attention, " You did WHAT?" Addison shifted from the stance she'd been holding, "Sam, what was I supposed to do, just let her be homeless? She's pregnant Sam..." Sam just looked at Addison and shook his head, " What about a shelter, or a group home, or I mean anything other than housing a complete stranger?" Addison knew Sam was only looking out for her best interest, but she wished he could just understand she couldn't just point her in another direction, over the last 6 months she'd become attached to Cynthia. "Sam... I have been her doctor for 6 months, I feel like I know her, she's a sweet girl, please just understand!" Sam shook his head, this was crazy, ludicrous even, but he knew there was no use in arguing with her, she would win in the end anyway, it's her house, she can do what she wants. "Alright, I mean, is there anything you need from me?" Addison let a smile spread widely across her face. "Nope, just be at my house tonight to help me make her comfortable." Addison turned and walked out of Sam's office without allowing the discussion to continue any further. As Sam watched her leave he thought to himself, "God I love that woman... but sometimes... she can be so damn stubborn.' It was only 4:30pm and Sam had one last patient before the end of the day would come. He was regretting Addison's kind act, because now, alone time with her was out of the question; and that was something he was really looking forward to.

Addison was finished with all her patients from the day, and as Cynthia lay sleeping on Addison's couch, she collected all her belonging to go home before waking her. Once she'd gathered everything she walked over to Cynthia lightly shaking her awake. "Cyn... sweetie... it's time to go..." Addison said in almost a song. Cynthia woke up and stretched almost forgetting where she was, "Wha... where, where are we going?" Addison smiled down at her, "To my house, we'll sort everything out from there."Cynthia nodded in approval and grabbed Addison's extended hand to assist her getting up! As they made their way out of her office and down the hall, Addison stopped in Sam's office to grab him on her way downstairs. Sam quickly shut down his computer and turned off his lights and they left together. Not long after they arrived home; Addison went into her house with Cynthia as Sam ran to his house to get a few things before he came over to Addison's place. When Sam came back he took out two glasses from the kitchen cabinet and some red wine for him and Addison to sip on while they decided what to do about Cynthia! As Addison put Cynthia up in her spare bed room Sam went into Addison's living room and poured both glasses of wine as he sat on the couch waiting for her to return.

After Addison got cynthia settle in she asked, "Are you hungry? Is there anything you want or need before I leave? You re more than welcome to come downstairs where we are..." Cynthia shook her head, " No, I am good, I am just really tired, I think I'll just sleep now!" Addison smiled at her and before she turned to leave she asked, "What about school? Do you still attend school?" Cynthia nodded her head, "Yes! I go to an alternative school for pregnant girls... If it's okay, I need to use your phone in the morning, oh and I need your address so I can tell my bus where to pick me up from. " Alright, well the phone is down stairs in the kitchen, so when you get up I'll have the address written on a sheet of paper and next to the phone." Cynthia thanked Addison and laid down on the bed to go to sleep. Addison walked out of the spare bed room and downstairs to join Sam and drink her glass of wine."Hey baby..." Sam chimed as Addison walked into the living room where he was and sat on his lap. Sam wrapped his arms around her and held onto her as she drank her wine. "Sam... what do you think I should do about Cynthia... I mean, I couldn't just leave her." Sam wrapped his arms around her tighter, " That's something I love about you, you're so caring, even when it's not your responsibility, you take it on." Addison looked at Sam thinking about earlier, and how she loved him so. Addison wanted to have Sam's baby, but somehow taking care of this girl was filling that gap in her life to be a mother. "Baby, whatever you are comfortable with is fine with me, I just want to make sure you re okay, that's all I worry about." Addison smiled, "I love you!" Sam pulled her closer than before and said, " I love you too..." Addison still wasn't sure what to do with Cynthia, in her mind, she'd want to keep her with her until the baby was born, but she knew it would be better to place her somewhere before that time. There was just that part of her that wanted to see the baby, to have the presence of a baby around for her to play mommy again. "So help me here... what should I do with her? Is it logical to keep her here with me until the baby is born?" Sam looked up at Addison searching her eyes for how invested she was in this, and he could tell she was very invested. "Addison, that's another 3 months." Addison shifted herself on Sam's lap and released a harsh breath, " Yeah...I know! I just wish there was more I could do, I wish I didn't care so much, so I could let go. I don't know if I can just throw her in the system..." Sam and Addison just sat there like this a little while longer contemplating the right thing to do. The conversation continued on for a while, but in the end they just decided to keep Cynthia until they could come up with a better plan.

It was now midnight and way past Addison's bed time. She'd skipped dinner and spent the night in Sam's lap, worried over the teenage girl living in her spare bedroom. "Ready for bed?" Sam asked as if he could see Addison fighting to stay awake. "Mmhmm, can barely keep my eyes open..." Sam slowly got up and helped Addison to her feet. Addison wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and laid a kiss on his lips that aroused him. "Mmmm Addie, don't do that..." Addison smiled at Sam knowing the effect she had on him. Sam had a healthy sex drive, but Addison was the aggressor 90% of the time. "I just wanted to kiss you... is that so harmful?" Addison asked with a somewhat look of hurt planted on her face. Sam just smiled at her cuteness, " Addie... you know I love it when you kiss me, but it turns me on..." Addison smiled at Sam knowing this and continued to play hurt, " Is it alright if I kiss you again?" but before Sam could reply, Addison leaned forward and again planted an intense yet soft kiss on Sam's lips, this one lasting longer than the first one. Now it was too late, Sam needed her, he wanted her, she'd teased him too much and now his erection was growing. Sam grabbed his belt and unbuckled it followed by unzipping his pants and let them fall exposing his boxer and a bulge that needed to be reconciled. Addison quickly pulled back from Sam's lips with concern on her face, "Sam... we can't." Sam looked at Addison with confusion in his expression. "Why not?" Addison motioned up the stairs to the spare room where the 16 year old Cynthia was soundly asleep. "Cynthia is here, we can't do this here, what if she wakes up and comes down to you on top of me... can you say traumatized?" Sam was confused, this was her house and she could do whatever she wanted, "Addison, don't let Cynthia dictate what you can and can't be done in your own home...this is your house, she's a guest!"

Addison didn't care what Sam protested in this matter, sleeping with him on the living room floor was way too risky and just plane rude when you have company, "I'm sorry Sam, but it's my house and I think it's inappropriate!" Sam let Addison go and stepped back, he was way too aroused right now to be touching her, especially if they weren't going there. "Fine..." Sam said in an almost defeated sounding tone, he felt like he lost this fight, he just wished she hadn't teased him like she did, now he felt like he could plow through something he wanted her so badly, that's how much he needed her right now. Sam bent forward, reached down and grabbed his pants pulling them up and back on. As he buckled his pants and zipped them shut Addison could sense how upset he was, "Sam... please? Please don't be upset, I'll figure something out...I promise!" Sam grabbed Addison's face and kissed her lips passionately, "don't be sorry, I understand... no worries!" Addison was relieved that Sam understood, but she knew he still wanted her, and to be completely honest, she wanted him too. There was just something about being with Sam that just felt right, being close with him comforted her beyond anything she'd ever felt before, and more than anything right now, she would rather have been tangled in his embrace, that and only that could feel the way it did. As they hugged a little while longer, Addison pulled back and started to make her way up the stairs. As she turned she noticed that Sam wasn't following her, " Sam... come on..." Sam looked at her and smiled, he wanted to go, but he wanted to calm his arousal a bit more before he got into bed with Addison. " I think I am going to go grab a beer and chill down here for a little bit... I'll be up in a minute." Addison knew Sam needed the space, and she hated doing that to him, but it was what she felt was necessary. "Alright... Sam?" Sam looked up at Addison waiting for her to finish her sentence. "you're not mad are you?" Sam shook his head, " Of course not... I respect your choice, I just need to simmer down... you know I got the hots for you woman..." Sam smiled at Addison and Addison smiled back, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but she was practicing being a mommy, putting the best interest of her child, well in this case Cynthia before her own needs and wants.

Sam turned the Tv on to music videos and relaxed himself on the couch while Addison went upstairs and checked on Cynthia before turning in to bed. About thirty minutes later, Addison was almost soundly asleep, Sam made his way to their bedroom. As he walked in he could tell Addison needed his warmth next to her, so he stripped to nothing but his boxers and climbed in next to her. As he wrapped his arms around her she mumbled, "I love you sam..." A smile spread across Sam's face... he pulled her in closer and enjoyed the warmth of her body against his, " I love you too Addison... And I never want to experience life without you again...never." Sam was sure Addison was asleep, but he hoped she heard him, because he meant that statement more than anything, and he needed her to understand she meant the world to him. Sam nibbled on Addison's ear and moved his kisses down her neck, Addison stirred a little, but not enough to fully wake up, Sam planted a final kiss on her head as he continued to lay there and just think. Before he knew it Sam too had fallen fast asleep.

The next morning Sam woke up before Addison, he remembered the girl in Addison's spare bedroom. So he got up and went to check on her, as he reached her door he knocked, being respectful of the fact she was indeed a female and he was male. When there was no answer Sam opened the door slowly and peeked in to find Cynthia was no longer in there. Sam turned and made his way downstairs hoping she was there. As he turned the corner into the kitchen he saw Cynthia standing there on the phone and holding a piece of paper. As she hung up the phone Sam smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Hey." Cynthia looked at Sam and smiled back, "Hey... I tried to be quiet, my bus should be here soon to pick me up!" Sam looked at her confused, " It's 6:20 in the morning... isn't that early?" Cynthia smiled at Sam and explained, " Well it takes almost an hour to get there, and class starts at 8:30am so we have to get picked up early." Sam nodded in understanding, " Are you hungry? Would you like me to fix you something? Cynthia just shook her head at Sam, " No thank you, they feed us at school...But thank you, seriously." Sam waited with Cynthia until her bus arrived and waved goodbye as she left. Once she was gone Sam made his way up to Addison's room and got back into bed with her. Immediately she snuggled back up to him. Sam reached over and turned her alarm clock off and laid there with her until he nodded off again.

A little while later Sam woke up and looked over Addison at the clock, it read 8am. Sam pulled the covers back and inched his way down midway down the bed and turned Addison on her back. Sam did this slowly, to be sure he didn't wake her, at least not yet. Sam slowly pulled Addison's underwear down and replaced them with his mouth. Not wanting to wake her just yet, he slowly licked and sucked on her clitoris very softly almost barely touching her. Sam felt Addison move a little beneath him, he hiked her leg up further so he could have a better view. Sam's movements became more and more apparent as Addison began to stir. Addison slowly felt herself coming out of her coma, but there was an amazing feeling between her legs and her stomach tightened making her breath catch in her throat. Sam began to lick Addison's clitoris with more attention to his speed and he attacked one particular spot that he knew drove her crazy. Addison's back arched and hips bucked as her eyes shot open and her hand went to cup Sam's head without intent or direction. Addison began to moan as her hips began to rock into Sam's mouth. "aaaah... mmmmmmmmmm... aaahhhhhh!" Was all Addison could say to contest Sam's actions. The sight of Sam's bald head between her legs always did turn Addison on, as she looked down seeing him hungrily massaging her middle and sapping her juices up like sweet nectar. Sam began to moan into Addison's skin giving Addison a vibrating feel which only quickened her breathing as the sensation intensified. Addison felt herself tensing, the feeling was so amazing, she was so caught up in the feeling that she forgot about Cynthia and didn't want it to stop. "Ssssss oh God...Sam..." Sam sped up his pace and let his mouth create extra saliva making his tongue more slippery as he licked. "Yes...yes...yes...oh sam..." Addison breathlessly whispered to Sam as she tried to take back control of her breathing. Sam took his tongue, flattened it against her clitoris and while applying pressure he let his tongue slide back and forth around. Now Sam had Addison where he wanted her, and as he grabbed hold of her waist and held her in place he returned his tongue back to licking in tight circles at a very quick pace. Addison no longer could fight the sensation and had no choice but to release. "Uhhhhh shit... Sam... mmmmmmmmmmm, shit...shit...shit...yes!" Was all she got out as she dug her nails into Sam's shoulders and her eyes retreated to the back of her head. Soon her body shook beneath Sam and she released all over his mouth. As Addison came down from her high Sam left little kisses all over her inner thighs and made sure he cleaned all her juiced off of her before he removed his mouth.

Sam got up and smiled at Addison who now noticed how loud she'd been. Now that she'd returned to reality she remembered that Cynthia was down the hall and probably heard her. " Oh my God...Sam... Cynthia probably heard the entire thing... I told you we couldn't..." but before Addison could finish her lecture to Sam, he climbed up to her face and took her lips in his, cutting off her words. "Sssshhh... everything is okay. Cynthia didn't hear anything, she left for school about an hour and a half ago. I saw her off, everything is fine..." Addison released a harsh breath, relieved that they were alone and pulled Sam in for a passionate kiss, thankful he'd taken care of everything. " Thank you Sam... I should have known..." But Sam began to kiss her again not allowing her to fully thank him. "I wouldn't have done it knowing how you felt about it... Addie I understand your reasoning..." Addison relaxed in Sam's arms and they enjoyed each other a little while longer, both dreading having to leave this moment and go to work soon. " Hey..." Addison said as she looked at Sam with bashful eyes, " Yes..." Sam said in between kisses. " What does your schedule for today look like?" Sam tilted his head as he thought, "Well, nothing too important... why?" Addison smiled at Sam and pulled his lips in hers. "Well I was thinking we could...maybe...take the day off... have a picnic, go somewhere... enjoy each other...?" Sam smiled at Addison, as he leaned forward he passionately kissed her. Sam, so many times, had wanted to randomly take a day off and spend it with her, but he never thought she'd go for it. "You're serious?" Addison just nodded, "You... you want to take a day off?" Addison couldn't help but laugh at Sam's confusion, was it that hard for him to see her play hooky? Sam continued to kiss Addison, and as they lay there discussing the day ahead, Sam decided he would call in for both of them. They continued to talk and relished in what they'd experience together, this would be the first of many great days...


	8. Chapter 8

It was about 11:30 am as Sam spread their blanket out in the grass and under a large oak tree so they could stretch out and eat what he'd prepared. He had fresh fruit, baked chicken with gravy, steamed broccoli, brown rice and red wine. Sam was a man of intimate details and he had everything perfectly separated and prepared for this occasion. He wanted to pamper Addison, and show her the life she should have always had, and sometimes the small things are what make a _big_ impact. It was a nice summer day so Sam was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top to show off his muscular arms, while Addison was wearing a sweet melon colored summer dress. They were very casual both in sandals, and both quickly kicking off their shoes as they lay together on the blanket. It was still early, so Sam fed and shared strawberries and pineapple chunks with Addison, enjoying the way she looked as she bit into each fruit. She was just eating, but to Sam everything she did was so seductive. As Addison let her hair down from her ponytail she looked up and noticed Sam was watching her, not just watching, staring. "Sam...what?" Addison asked in a innocent and cute voice. " I'm sorry, I was lost in your effortless beauty..." Addison couldn't help but blush at Sam's cheesy response, no matter how true it was, it was still cheesy. Addison pulled Sam closer to her and planted a single soft kiss, "you're sweet." Sam smiled and pulled back to grab a piece of pineapple and put it on the tip of his mouth. As he inched closer to her she grabbed the other end with her mouth and when the piece of pineapple was gone they held each others lips in a long heated kiss. This time together, for them, was so romantic. Addison had felt love before, but never before with this intensity and admiration this high that she felt there wasn't anything more she could ever ask for.

Addison and Sam didn't talk much, they just laughed and kissed while sharing fruit. At around 12:30 Sam sat up and reached into the bag for their lunch. "So... we have my momma's best recipe of Smothered baked chicken with gravy... Steamed broccoli, and all natural organic brown rice, because I love you...and...brown rice is better for you..." Addison smiled at his attention to detail, Sam wanted the best of the best, and he was determined to give her just that! "So..." Addison said as she began to pick at her chicken, " What do you think I should do about Cynthia? I mean she's 16, she's scared...and she's carrying another human being inside her with no help..." Sam just looked at Addison worried that his honest opinion may upset her, but he needed to voice his concerns because that is what he would expect of her always. "In all honesty... I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep her with you. I mean, you are a wonderful-caring person, and you want to help, but you are getting way to invested in this girl Addie and I don't want you getting hurt." Addison looked away, Sam's words had cut her and they cut her deep and although she knew his concerns were honest and valid that didn't stop it from hurting. Sam watched Addison as she drifted off into a world that seemed to consume her; her entire attention went there, and even though this was supposed to be a happy lunch, it's course was slightly turned. " Addie...Babe. Please, don't go there, come back from wherever you just went. Let's finish talking about this later, right now I want to enjoy this with you..." Sam grabbed Addison's face pulling her back from that land she retreated to. Addison just smiled as a tear she thought she had control over fell from her eyes and landed on Sam's hand. "Addie... please don't cry..." Addison looked Sam directly in the eyes letting him know she was trying to control it, but her control over it was no longer intact. " I'm sorry Sam..." Sam didn't want her apology, he wanted her to be okay, as his job now, was to do anything to change the subject and make her happy again.

"So... I know we haven't really talked about this, but I think maybe we should..." Sam was a little nervous about this, but it was a step in a positive direction, it was time they'd at least thought about it together. Addison's attention was on Sam as he finished his thought. "We live next door to each other. Ummm but we are always together, every night, we're together. Are we going to sell one of the houses and move into one house, keep both houses, what's the plan?" Addison thought about Sam's question. She liked having two houses; it was kind of like having a place to retreat to when things got crazy, or an easy change of scenery. Sam too thought about what they should do, or at least what he preferred, as he watched her in thought. Addison didn't know if moving into one house was such a good idea, they were just dating or whatever it was they were, it wasn't like they were getting married anytime soon. "Sam... I love you, and I always want to be with you... but... we've only just became...whatever it is that we are, and I don't think we should move too fast. It's all a bit too early. She didn't want to hurt Sam but she also wanted to be honest about her feelings. "This is the first time I am living alone in such a long time and I like it. I love that freedom and I don't want to make any mistakes along the way again." Sam was sad that Addison didn't know what they were, there weren't exactly dating, and they weren't married, they were kind of something in between. Addison felt like her honesty had hurt Sam, " Sam..." But before she could get anything else out Sam cut her off, " how about we discuss that...what are we exactly?" Addison wasn't sure, and Sam wasn't sure either, boyfriend and girlfriend sounded so juvenile, so high school, surely there was another way to give themselves a title. Addison took her best shot at an explanation, "Ok... girlfriend and boyfriend is out of the question... that's too kiddie sounding. You're not my fiancee...can we just be...together? Just love one another?" Sam thought about her explanation and her solution, and to hear her say they were together felt so good, he'd wanted this for what felt like a lifetime. They had so many obstacles in their way, there was Naomi, Derek and Pete, but finally there was no one else in their way, and it was their turn, being 'together' was more than he'd asked for and he was grateful. Addison and Sam continued to talk, eventually bringing Cynthia back up, and although they never really came to a set decision on what to do with the girl, they still enjoyed their picnic and each other's company. It was getting close to 2 pm and Addison was starting to get worried about Cynthia's return home, so she and Sam began to pack up and make their way back to her house to wait.

Back at the practice, everyone's work days seemed to go on without the presence of Sam and Addison. It was a very strange day without the two bosses there, but in all honesty, them being there in no way interfered much with the work of the others, so the work day still went smoothly. As Violet was attentively reading over patient notes there was a knock at her door. Looking up she noticed Cooper walking in, not waiting for her to say come in. " Hey Vi" Cooper chimed as he threw himself onto one of her couches and began to relax. "Hey Coop, what's going on?" Cooper lay there in silence for a while before beginning to speak, "So... Sam and Addison, who would have thought? I mean how weird is that?" Violet just smiled, she loved how the men in this place gossiped just as much if not more than the women. "I think it's cute actually... they really love each other, they are honest about their feelings and they acted on them. That's something ALL of us can learn from." Cooper looked at Violet a bit confused, " Wait... you're okay with this now? I thought you were all team Naomi is right?" Violet laughed at her friend, Cooper was so cute to her when he thought he knew some inside scoop! " Yes, at first I was pissed and couldn't believe she could or would do that to her best friend, to Naomi. But when I talked to Addison, and when I talked to Sam...it was REAL! They are truly in love, and who am I to not understand that?" Cooper sat up and gawked at Violet, mouth wide open, "Wait! You talked to both Addison AND Sam about this? Do they know you've psyched them both?" Violet smiled at Cooper, he was totally into that fact. "you've withheld juicy facts from me... not fair!" Cooper sat back into the couch, arms folded and shook his head in disbelief. They shared everything together, yet when it came to juicy facts about Addison and Sam's love life she shared nothing. "Coop... it's not like that. They both came to me in confidence, I wasn't going to immediately run to you and spill all the details. I have to respect their privacy." Cooper didn't care about their privacy or anything of that nature, he just wanted the details and he wanted them now. "So...spill!" Violet just shook her head and returned to reading her patient notes, as much as she loved Cooper and talking about juicy gossip, this wasn't an area she was willing to share. This was different. "Sorry Coop, my lips are sealed, I've probably already said too much." Cooper began to pout, "your no fun...I'm leaving." Cooper got up from the couch and walked out, making sure to turn around and stick his tongue out at Violet on his way out the door. Violet stuck her tongue out back at Cooper before returning to her notes, she had a long list of tasks to accomplish and she was already behind.

This must have been Violet's week for consultation, and not on patients, but friends because about an hour and two patients later Naomi came knocking at her door. "Come in..." Naomi peeked her head in before fully coming in and submerging herself onto Violets couch. "Hey" Naomi said as took a seat. Naomi looked saddened, she immediately dropped her head into the palms of her hands and slouched into the couch as if she were defeated. Violet looked up from her noted noticing that Naomi was looking this way, " Hey, Nae... what's wrong?" Naomi looked at Violet, watching her really, until finally Violet left her desk and came over to sit on the couch across from her. "Is there anything in particular you needed to talk about? I can kind of tell you need to talk..." Naomi relaxed and let the tears she'd been holding back fall down her cheeks and collect at the corners of her lips, " I need her... Addison is my person." Violet was a bit hurt once again by Naomi's disregard for her feelings, before Addison got to L.A. Violet was Naomi's person. "I need her Vi... I'm sorry that you can't do for me what she does... I don't know what it is, she's just what I need." Violet just listened, there wasn't much she could say because every time she started to talk, Naomi cut her off. " But I can't forgive her... not for this! She's sleeping with my husband!" Now Naomi had finally finished her ranting, giving Violet a chance to talk, but what could she say? "Nae... I am so sorry you are hurting." Naomi looked at her friend, she needed to vent, and Violet was who she could do that with. " I can't believe they are using each other for sex, as if that wouldn't hurt me. Do you think they even considered my feelings? I doubt it, because all they are thinking about is feeling good." Naomi was mad, and Violet knew this, but she also knew that Naomi had it all wrong. Addison and Sam were not using each other for a good feeling or just for sex, they really cared for each other, but how could she tell Naomi she agreed with the opposing side? " Nae..." Violet said as she held her hand and uttered something that seemed to shock Naomi to the core " Nae, he is not your husband...not anymore and I don't think it's like that at all with them..." Violets voice trailed off as she noticed Naomi's angered glare move to her direction, " You mean...you are siding with them? Addison's sleeping with my husband is okay? How in anyone's mind can it be okay for my best friend to sleep with my husband?" The fact that Sam was Naomi's ex-husband didn't seem to register for Naomi because she was too upset. Naomi's eyes began to water again, this couldn't be true, her last ally had been turned by Addison too. As if it wasn't bad enough that Addison was better to everyone, even her husband preferred her, now Violet too? "Nae... you know that's not true, I am just saying, after seeing them together and talking to them, they both genuinely care for each other, they're not just getting off together, they really LOVE each other." It was one thing for Violet to watch them, but she'd spoken to them? She'd helped them, tried to understand them, while knowing how much this will hurts Naomi? This wasn't an issue Naomi was willing to forgive or understand, nor was she willing to socialize with those who thought it was okay. So and as if in shock began to stand up and walk away, "Nae... please. Talk to me... please?" Naomi continued towards the door, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. As she turned to face Violet one last time, " You were supposed to be on my side, I thought you of all people would understand how I feel, how you felt when she was fucking Pete... was that real love too Violet? Now she can fuck my husband and that's okay to you? I would expect you to be on my side, I was there for you, the only one there for you in that courtroom!" Violet was hurt by her words, but knowing what her current state was, Violet chose to not be affected by it. "Naomi... first off, again, Sam is no longer your husband, and Addison fought being with him for months trying to spare your feelings, to protect you, she has always put you first, you before herself and before Sam, because she loves you. How can you not see that?" Naomi no longer had the patience to disagree with Violet on this matter, she couldn't believe she had to anyways, and as tears continued to fall from her eyes she turned on her heels and walked away. Violet felt defeated, she felt like she'd hurt a friend, a friend she really cared about, but she knew she'd done the right thing, she really wanted Naomi to understand Addison and Sam. Violet got up and went back to her desk, her talk with Naomi had exhausted her, so she tried to read her notes again, but now she couldn't concentrate, all she could do was think about Naomi, Sam and Addison.

By 4:30pm as Sam and Addison waited for Cynthia to arrive they decided on what to make for dinner. They had a wonderful picnic outdoors together and enjoyed each other, and although they discussed some touchy subjects, they didn't let it spoil their day; it was exactly what they needed. Addison walked over to Sam who was sitting at her kitchen table and straddled his lap. She held onto him and laid a few kisses on his neck. "Mmmm" Addison moaned, there was something so emotional and so amazing about kissing Sam, she wasn't sure if it was just Sam or if kissing the person you loved was always supposed to feel this way. She didn't really know, all she knew was she'd never felt this before, not even with Derek and she never wanted to forget what this felt like. Sam smiled at the sound of Addison moaning, he was almost jealous, had Derek heard her moan before? Had Mark or even Pete? He knew he shouldn't think like that, but the thought of another man knowing the sacred sounds she made while being pleased, bothered him. He wanted to be the only one to know those intimate sounds. "Addie... Can I ask you a somewhat ridiculous question?" Addison smiled at Sam knowing it was something sexual, Sam always had a way of asking questions that could come off as ridiculous. "What?" Addison asked and she looked at him and stole a few more kisses. Sam didn't want to sound paranoid, but he also felt he needed to know, " When you are with me, you are very vocal. I mean you moan and say things to me that drive me crazy... I just need to know, did anyone else make you make those sounds, or drive you to say those things? Derek, Mark, Kevin, Pete?" Sam started to name the various guys Addison had been with somewhat making her uncomfortable. She wasn't ashamed of her history of men, or the fact that Sam didn't know about Alex Karev, but she didn't like the man she loved naming all those men she'd slept with. " Sam...why are you asking me that?" Addison got up from Sam's lap, she was uncomfortable now, she didn't want to talk about her past, she just wanted to enjoy the present. " Addison please? Just tell me... I need to know." Sam watched as Addison became more and more uncomfortable, he didn't want to make her feel like that, he just wanted to know who of those men knew her in that way, who else other than him had made her feel so good, that good. "Sam... I am not going to talk about things from my past, that's weird." Addison began to walk to her refrigerator and open it to find something to fix for dinner. Sam became annoyed, why was she refusing to answer his question? It could have been an easy yes or no, or a simple stream of names, he wasn't even sure why he felt the need to know, he just knew he needed to. " Addie please! Just tell me so I can stop thinking about it! Please?" Sam pleaded with Addison to tell him, " Sam...No!" Sam was now furious, Addison was hiding something from him, and he wasn't sure what or why, but she was hiding something. " Woman... will you please just tell me?" Addison was thrown back by his temper, where had all this came from? Why was he now yelling at her? "Sam...I don't feel comfortable talking about it, so just let it go...please?" The only way for Sam to let it go was to leave, and so that is what he did, he left mad, confused and still in need of an answer.

Not long later Addison had fixed shrimp Alfredo for the three of them for dinner. Although she wasn't sure if Sam was going to return, she fixed him a plate as well hoping he would. Cynthia sat at the spot Addison had prepared for her and looked around the kitchen thinking Sam would appear at any moment, "Where's Sam?" she asked. Addison just sighed loudly and replied, "He needed to do something, so he left, he should be back soon." Addison knew she was only hoping but she didn't want to concern Cynthia with her and Sam's issue. They sat there in silence as Addison thought about what seemed to be her first fight with Sam. She didn't want to argue or fight, she just didn't want to talk about such things with Sam, and she really didn't want to have to bring up Alex. Addison missed Sam now, and the more she thought about it, the more she wished she'd just told Sam what he wanted to know, they were together now, and if he wanted to know everything or what's left about her that he didn't already know, then fine. Now she was wondering if it was worth the fight, but more so, why did he really want to know? It was unlike him to get mad over something like that, something from her past, unimportant, really. As much as Sam wanted his answers, Addison now wanted hers.  
Both her and Cynthia ate the rest of their food, and when they were finished Addison took up both plates and cleaned the kitchen before going to join Cynthia in the living room to watch some TV. After a while Cynthia got tired and decided to go to bed, it was only 8:30 pm but pregnancy made her tired faster than normal. Addison followed her to the spare bedroom and made sure she was comfortable before she went back downstairs. When Addison got back downstairs she tried to watch TV, but all she could think about was her fight with Sam, she really didn't want to fight with him, she just wanted to fix it, so she turned her TV off and went over to Sam's house. As she got to Sam's house all the lights were off, even his bedroom light was off, it was too early for him to be in bed. Addison began to knock on Sam's patio door, but there was no use, he wasn't there, Sam retreated to a local bar to have a few drinks. The argument between him and Addison was small, but it was enough to upset him and drive him to drink. He hated being mad at Addison, it took too much of his energy, but he refused to let it go, this was something he just needed to know. As Addison slowly left Sam's back porch and returned to her house she went to her room, changed into her pajama's. As she lay there in her bed in the dark she wondered where Sam was, she wanted to call him and see where he was, but as soon as she thought that she decided to let it go because this was going to be a long conversation between them, an honest and open one, one better had in the morning after they have both cooled off. Even as her mind rationalized the situation, her heart wasn't so much in compliance. She couldn't believe that she was actually crying, simply because she missed Sam and she really wished he was with her instead of God knows where angry at her. It was hard for her to fall asleep, she laid there for hours until she lost track of time crying, sleeping wasn't the same anymore without Sam by her side. At about 12:54 pm she finally drifted off to sleep, her face was stained with dried tears and her hands were stretched out to the spot where Sam normally lay. She missed him... she needed him. Unaware to her, Sam was back home, struggling to fall asleep as well, it saddened him that he had a fight with Addison and it saddened him more to know that he could be the reason for her sadness or pain. he knew it was a small fight, but he never wanted to hurt her or spend a night without her. Sleep wasn't an option without her, so Sam got up, wearing nothing but pajama pants, stepped into his house shoes and after he locked up his house walked over to Addison's Patio door and went inside. As he made his way up her stairs to her bedroom he stopped for a minute before going in. Watching as he breathing was even he could tell she was sleep, as he walked over removing his pajama pants to expose only his boxers he got into bed. It was pretty dark in Addison's house, but the moonlight lit the room enough for him to notice Addison's pale tear stained face, she'd been crying, and Sam felt terrible knowing he was the reason for those tears. As Sam snuggled in closer, grabbing Addison to hold her she began to stir. The mere feel of Sam woke he, she obviously wasn't expecting to see him tonight, and especially not in her bed. As she began to realize he was back tears started to roll down her face again. "Shh... Addie, please, don't cry... I am so sorry I rushed out on you earlier, I just needed some time to think." Addison didn't say much, she just turned in Sam's arms and held on to him as if she never wanted to let go...ever. Addison buried her face in Sam's neck as she tried to force herself to believe he was there, he was really back, she cried a little longer until her tear ducts had had enough. Addison could smell the beer on Sam's breath and she immediately knew where Sam had been, " I never want to fight about anything ever again..." Addison whispered to Sam as she took in the scent of his cologne, the smell she fell in love with before she knew she loved Sam. "I'm the one who should be sorry... I'm sorry I didn't just tell you, I just felt like you'd love me less if you knew all of my flawed past." Addison didn't let Sam get anything in, not yet, not until she'd said all she needed to, " Sam... I should never keep things from you. Not if I want a good relationship with you and I do... So I'll tell you anything you want to know right now..." Addison was ready to spill, she didn't care what time it was, anything so that they weren't fighting anymore was what she wanted. " Addie... it's late, I was home and I couldn't sleep without you... I never want to have to sleep without you, and I want you to know that no matter what we fight about, or how angry I get, I will always come back..." Addison smiled at Sam and kissed Sam on the lips, his words had warmed her heart. After Derek walking out on her, and Mark stepping on her heart, she couldn't take another man walking away from her, Sam had promised to never do that, and that gave her some relief. " Let's just go to sleep now, we are both exhausted and we can talk more in the morning..." Addison just smiled and watched Sam for a little longer. It was almost as if she wanted to make sure he was really there, he wasn't going to leave her; she hated to seem desperate, but she loved Sam, and what she felt for him was real, something she'd never felt before, and she'd never let go. Addison fell asleep in Sam's arms, and they stayed that way together all night and into the morning, the conversation was still going to happen, but at least now they were together.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Addison woke up before Sam, it was this way most mornings; Addison laying in bed watching him sleep peacefully. Today she was nervous though, she wasn't ready for him to wake up just yet, she knew they needed to have that discussion, and although she wanted to put everything out and in the open, she was still nervous about Sam's reaction. As Addison lay there thinking, Sam began to stir, "Shit..." Addison cursed to herself as Sam's eyes popped open and looked at the concern plastered on her face. " Addie..." was all Sam could get out as he tried to get his eyes to adapt to the brightness of the room. "Umm... Addison, what's wrong?" Addison knew Sam could read her, she usually loved that about him... most times, but in moments like these, she wished her feelings weren't written all over her face!  
"Good Morning" She said softly. "I know we need to have that talk... so I am ready...to talk!" she continued. Sam rubbed the back of his hand over Addison's cheek to sort of comfort her, he knew they needed to talk, and he was actually looking forward to hearing the answer to his question, but he also cared about how this made her feel. Sam also knew that he was going to have to answer some questions as well; particularly the one pertaining to his angry outburst and sudden interest in Addison's past. His voice got really low and soft, "Addison... before we get into that, can you tell me why you didn't want to talk about it yesterday?" Addison looked Sam in the eye, she wanted to be honest, but Sam knowing all the details of her previous relationships wasn't a part of herself she wanted to share with him or anyone. "I don't want you to think of me any differently... I am not proud of everything in my past, including the cheating on Derek with Mark... there are things you don't know... and those are things I would rather you didn't." Sam loved seeing this vulnerable, honest Addison that was beginning to surface, he didn't want her to be sad, but her honesty was appealing because it was always reserved for the very few in her life; those she implicitly trusts. "Okay... I can understand that... now it's my turn." Addison was confused, what was Sam going to share? "I wanted to know if you are vocal and if you moaned with them like you do with me because I wanted to know how many men knew you that way. I want to be the only one this close to you, the only one who knows you that way and I never want to share these moments with any other man. I also wanted to know if it was just with me. Sometimes I feel something with you that I've never felt before, I find myself moaning as well. I don't want other people to know the sounds you make. It may seem selfish but I love you Addison and I want you all to myself.." "Is that why you got angry last night?" Addison asked. "It is selfish and maybe a bit caveman-ish of me" Sam said with a soft smile "But I can't help how I feel about you. I love you." Sam answered truthfully."Sometimes, it feels like it's something that simply consumes me." Sam said a moment later.

Addison smiled as a tear left her right eye. Sam wiped the tear away before it got very far, he didn't want her to cry, he just wanted her to be happy and fulfilled. Addison closed her eyes, and when she opened them she started to talk, " I've been with Derek, Mark, Alex, Kevin and Pete... I've pretty much been the aggressor with most of them, so I've been vocal, but in a very different way then I ever am with you." Addison took a deep breath, this wasn't as hard as she'd thought it would be, but talking about the men in her life, who had hurt her and used her, felt like scratching off the scar to an old wound, and it hurt to think of how things were with them. "With Derek, I loved him and I was 'in' love with him, making love to him was what I thought love should feel like. I loved Mark, but I wasn't in love with him. He was like scratching an itch, which turned to filling that gap Derek created when he left me." Addison took a deep breath, this was everything Sam thought he wanted to know, and everything she regretted from her past. "I knew Mark loved me, even maybe was in love with me and I wanted to feel loved, so much, after Derek left that I used Mark to kind of numb the pain of it all and simply forget." "Alex Karev was a young intern that just kind of hit the spot...of my cravings when Derek moved on to his young intern whom he paraded up and down the hallways of Seattle Grace. I didn't want Mark anymore, so I moved on to Alex." Addison looked at Sam for an expression, but when it remained soft and understanding, the weight that was pushing down on her chest seemed to lift itself and go away. "Kevin... I wanted to love him, but it wasn't right, I forced myself to be vocal with him, but he didn't fulfill my heart, he was like my version of the pool boy everyone said he was... he was just all wrong. He was sweet and caring but not for me." Still looking at Sam Addison continued "And then there was Pete..." Addison noticed a slight change in Sam's face when she mentioned the name; Pete wasn't a name Sam cared to hear. He had hurt Sam by sleeping with Addison while knowing how Sam and Addison felt about one another; Sam felt no regards for him after he crossed that line. Addison continued, "with Pete it was all about you actually. I couldn't be with you so Pete was there... and he couldn't be with Violet, so we were like sex partners. We couldn't be intimate with the people we wanted to and loved, so we helped each other out physically hoping that that would dull the heartache a little. Now... I will say this, sex with Derek, Mark and Pete was on different levels. I loved Derek, so I tried harder to make the sex good. Mark was good, he was fun, we tried different things, but it was just sex because we loved each other, but not in the right ways." This was a lot of information that Addison was revealing, and although she felt awkward telling Sam, it was also couldn't remember being this open with anyone else in her life, not even Naomi, when Naomi still spoke to her. " With Pete the sex was amazing... but that's all it was, really good sex... " Sam really hated that Pete was able to please her, but took comfort in knowing that he has been able to give her something no one else, not even Pete was able to give her. He pleased her, not just physically... he was what she wanted and needed; physically, emotionally, mentally and in every way possible. "I am vocal in a very different way with you... with you it isn't something I am saying to excite you or make the sex better or to take charge. With you it's not about sex... being with you doesn't feel like anything else. I am connected to you in every way possible. My being vocal with you is just an expression of what I feel for you. It's better than anything I have ever experienced because with you it's real Sam..."

Sam was able to let go of the Pete thing, he smiled because Addison had found a way to change his mood. "I've never moaned with anyone like I do when you kiss me and that's really not something I can control, it kind of just comes out... it's a mixture of the want to cry and the happiness I am feeling because I know you feel the same way about me...as I feel about you." Sam's face squinted up in confusion, why did she want to cry? " Addie... I make you want to cry? Or why does kissing me make you want to cry?" Addison wasn't sure if she even knew the answer to that, she wanted to express the reason, but she wasn't fully sure how to... but she tried anyway, " Have you ever felt something so good and powerful that the only emotion you could express it with is by crying?" Sam thought for a minute, "No... that must be a woman thing... I mean I kind of understand it, but for me its more like I want to smile because I am so happy, but smiling consistently would be kind of weird, so I try not to." Addison couldn't help but laugh, thinking of Sam smiling the entire time they kissed or had sex, it would be really creepy. "Anyways, crying I guess, is just the emotion I find the most sacred, I don't cry in front of people unless I trust them... I just don't want you to think something's wrong, so I fight the tears... I feel like all my emotions are let loose when I am with you, I can be myself, I don't have to hold onto all the burdens or hurt in my life... I feel... free." Sam smiled, he loved that what they had was sacred, something no one had and no one else would experience and he was happy and content with that. Now that Addison had spilled all her secrets Sam wanted to share things about himself even if it wasn't all new information. "Well I have only been with Naomi, Sonya and... Vanessa. Naomi was similar to what you had with Derek... I loved her and sex with her was what we made it, it wasn't anything emotional like I am with you, it was good because I loved her and at one point was in love with her." Sam thought for a minute before he continued, "Sonya was me trying to date, but there was no love and the sex was better than going without, I liked her a lot, but I wasn't in a place where I could let go of what I missed and had with Naomi."

Addison braced herself, she was okay with the first two people, but just like Sam felt about Pete, Addison felt about Vanessa. She hated Vanessa."Vanessa was something else... in all honesty she was my way to get back at you. She was that road block between me and you, kind of like how Pete was for you. I knew that she could perform surgeries that I would normally ask you to do... and I knew you'd be upset and hurt that I knew you were the best but still chose someone else to do it. It just hurt too much to be around you and know I couldn't have you... and I hoped you'd change your mind about us..." Sam took a deep breath, he hated to admit that he had set out to hurt Addison back, to hurt her on purpose, "and I thought not working with you would make it hurt less, but when you didn't dump Pete I stayed with her, because I thought at least knowing it hurt you to see me with her would be the same as me seeing you with Pete... it failed terribly, because no matter what you were doing, being with her was hurting me because it wasn't you." Addison just smiled at Sam's honesty; she'd been honest, but his honesty was the hard kind, the kind that could hurt someone to know, but in the end all that mattered was that he was opening up to her. Finally everything was out and in the open, there was no longer anything to hide, and both Sam and Addison felt good about it. Sam started to think about the noises he could make Addison make while they made love, he was turned on just thinking about it. Sam watched Addison's body language, hoping there was a chance he'd get to hear her this morning before they had to go to work. Sam reached his hand into her underwear when he was sure it was okay to go there, Addison slowly reached down to grab Sam's hand and remove it, but by the time she reached his hand all she could do was hold it there, on top of his hand. Addison began to squirm, she tried to squeeze her legs tightly around Sam's hand making it harder for him to reach her inner folds, but it was too late. Sam was already in the spot he wanted to be. It was around 7:30am and Addison was worried about Cynthia hearing them, but she was too far lost in the kiss Sam just planted on her to even fight it anymore. Pulling back from the kiss Addison whispered, "Sam... we can't..." Addison wasn't able to say much more, she was gone in the moment and Sam was enjoying the moment. " Addie... you can relax, it's after 7am... Cynthia's bus picked her up already..."

Addison let herself relax and just enjoy being with Sam. She thought it was a little weird for them to do it right after the conversation they'd had, but then again, it was much better than going back to sleep. Sam pulled down Addison's underwear and threw them off the side of the bed, Addison cupped Sam's face as Sam inserted two fingers into Addison and began to push them in and pull them back out slowly. He kissed Addison passionately as she wrapped her hands around the back of his head pulling him closer. Addison started to moan into Sam's kiss and he no longer could wait, he wanted her, and he wanted all of her. Quickly stripping the remainder of their clothing off and throwing them aimlessly to the floor, Addison braced herself as Sam climbed atop of her and entered her. Addison sucked in air as Sam pushed himself all the way in, it was true that Addison had gotten used to Sam's size and it didn't hurt as much; but Sam was still big, and still a big adjustment each time. "aaaahhh...ooooohhhhhhh... mmmmmmmm" Addison moaned into Sam's mouth as he tried to take her mind off the initial pain that came with his grand entrance. Sam pulled back from the kiss to look at Addison for a moment, she is so beautiful to him, but when they were together she seemed to glow. Sam began to pick up his speed as he watched her, he wanted to study her, see every emotion that came from her while they were this intimate. "Mmmmm...mmmmmm...yes!" Addison chimed as Sam switched from fast and back again to a slower pace. "Addison I love you, everything you have to offer, flaws and all... I actually love you more knowing more about you." Addison let a single tear leave her eye as she reached up to kiss Sam. "I love you too..." She managed through heavy, uneven breaths. Sam smiled at Addison knowing that what he was doing to her felt good, Sam still watching Addison began to thrust harder again, this time dropping his hands to her waist to control her movement. Addison began to scream out this time, "Oh... Oh GOD SAM...Oh YES... Oh Please Sam..." Sam wanted this to last as long as possible, so he slowed his pace again driving Addison crazy. Addison lifted her head and pushed it up against the crook of Sam's neck as he continued to massage her inside with slow rhythmic motions. Addison's hair was all over the place with sweat from this workout, Sam's entire body was dripping with sweat, the room had become hot and he was trying his best to work Addison in a way she'd never been worked before. Addison was holding Sam's back but now that Sam was ready to let her release, she was forced to let go as he lifted himself above her and placed his hands on either side of her, allowing himself to pump down long and hard into her G-spot. As the sensation took over Addison's body, she found it easier to grip on to the the sheets that were now scattered about. Addison bit down on Sam's lip and moaned out of control as she and Sam both reached their highest highs and came back down. Breathing heavily and still on top of her, "I love you so much... I love... you more than I ever knew I could... and... I never want … to share you..." Addison tried to hold it back, but what Sam had just shared was exactly how she felt, she never wanted to be with anyone else, and she never wanted to have to share him. " Sam..." Addison began, waiting until Sam was looking at her again, " I don't want us to just date, or just be together... I want you to be 'MINE'..." Sam smiled at her, how could he, or why would he argue with this; that's exactly what he wanted. "And the same for you...you are mine..." Sam wiped the sweat off of Addison's forehead, made out a little while longer before they definitely had to get up and get ready for work. Addison had a pregnant case with Pete she was REALLY not looking forward to but nonetheless she knew it was a patient who wanted Pete's Voodoo and who was she to argue? Addison pulled back from Sam's kiss and as he kissed down her cheek, neck and chest Sam asked, "Lunch?" Addison rolled her eyes at remembering that Naomi had left a message on her voicemail, something about needing to talk to her, and something about lunch. "Sorry babe... I have a date..." Sam's touch tensed as he was holding one of her breast and kissing along the other. "Addie... I just told you I didn't want to share..." But before Sam could finish his disapproval Addison cut him off, " ...with Naomi." With that Sam was at ease, he knew Addison and Naomi talking could only be something towards working out their problem, he was worried, but he was also happy this day had come; where Naomi was no longer ignoring Addison. "Okay... now that's one person I can share you with." Sam and Addison talked, touched and kissed a little while longer before they went downstairs, grabbed their morning coffee and made their way to the practice.

The day was going pretty smoothly, Addison was still nervous about her lunch with Naomi, but was currently dealing with a distant Pete. "Okay Alice, it's time for you to push, Dr. Wilder is going to start his process..." Pete had already turned the music on and had his needles in place, he just inserted a few more and stepped to the side holding Alice's hand so he could coach her through the process. This was her first pregnancy and she was doing it alone; her boyfriend bailed out on her at the mention of a baby. He wanted Alice, but he didn't want any kids. "Okay Alice I need you to push..." Alice screamed out as she pushed as hard as she could. As she took a few deep breathes she looked at Addison for further instructions. "This is a fast one... a few more pushes and he will be here..." Alice was sweating, she'd never felt pain like this before, but she also knew once Braydon was in her arms, it would be all worth it. "Okay...push for me one more time..." Alice screamed as she pushed one last hard time, Braydon must have been ready because he came sliding out so fast Addison almost had to scoot back to catch him. Addison cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket handing him to Pete to hand to Alice. "Oh my God! He's perfect..." Alice said as she looked at Braydon, memorizing his face. Addison did a few more things and told Alice she would be back in the afternoon to check on her before she left her to Pete. Pete carried on with everything else while Addison left to prepare herself for her lunch with Naomi; more mentally than anything else. She was bracing herself for the worst but hoping for some resolution.

Naomi had instructed Addison to meet her at the chinese restaurant down the street. Addison was nervous, but she knew this meeting was Naomi's idea and couldn't be too bad! As Addison walked into the restaurant she could see Naomi seated by the window with her back to the entry door. "This doesn't look good..." Addison said to herself as she made her way over to Naomi's table taking a seat, startling Naomi in the process. "Hello." Naomi said in her best 'civil' attempt. Addison nodded her head at Naomi and grabbed her menu, looked at it and tried to decide what she was going to order all while her mind wandered elsewhere. Naomi having gotten there earlier, had time to look at the menu and already knew what she wanted. The waiter came over, took both their main course orders and an appetizer Naomi insisted on. A few moments later he returned with fresh water for them both and walked away. "Addison... I wanted to... talk." Naomi told her, trying her best to avoid eye contact. Addison had tried to talk to Naomi for weeks now, and just like Sam said, as soon as she left Naomi alone, Naomi came back. "Addie... I'm not sure I'll be able to get over you being with Sam... but I miss you." Addison didn't know what she should say, she didn't want to upset Naomi, but she wanted her to know everything. "Nae... I miss you too... I really just want to go back to the way we once were." Naomi shook her head no, "There's no way we can go back... with what you've done and with what I've done... there's no going back." Now Addison was confused, Naomi said with what she'd done too. " Addie... I pushed you and Sam together... when things got too tough, I ran... I told you I'd never leave you but then I moved downstairs to another practice... I left you." Addison felt her eyes water, but she refused to cry, not here, not now and certainly not in public. " Addie... when I should have been there for you... I wasn't, Sam was. When I should have been there with Sam, to help make decisions about our daughter...I wasn't. I should have been there to help him... but I wasn't... you were!" Addison tried to stop her, "Nae..." But Naomi cut her off, " No Addie... I need to do this, let me get it out." Addison stopped trying to talk and looked at Naomi to continue. The waiter came over with the wontons appetizer. They both grabbed one to nibble on, as if trying to take the edge off this whole conversation was bringing on as Naomi continued. "I should have been there for you both, you two grew close, and I was happy you were there for each other... but as a couple?" Addison could no longer hold her tongue, she NEEDED Naomi to know everything, " Nae... I fought so hard against my feelings for him. It all started when I was in that car half way off the cliff with that pregnant woman... the car fell further down the cliff with me in it, and Sam was there, he was hiking with me, and we were just talking he asked what would have happened if I'd said yes when he asked me out in med school." Addison stopped talking for a minute, she wasn't sure if she should have shared that, but it was too late, she'd told her. " Wait... Sam asked you out in med school?" Naomi asked, "And you turned him down...?" Addison nodded her head and said, " because you had a major crush on him, and I wanted to hook the two of you up." Naomi couldn't believe her ears, " You turned him down... for me?" Addison nodded her head once more. Addison could see that Naomi was kind of in shock, but decided to get it all out anyways, " So... we talked, then after they got me out of the car, that night we talked more... Sam said he was just the geek going for the hot girl and we didn't know if we even had chemistry... so we kissed. And laughed it off..." Naomi just stared and listened, trying to take it all in. " Then when my parents came up, and turned my world upside down, you were nowhere to be found, Sam lived next door and when I couldn't deal with my parents anymore I stayed at his house." Addison took a deep breath with that, "After I caught my mother kissing Susan, her personal assistant of 20 years, I was desperate and came on to Sam... he turned me down and after a short kiss he stopped me." Naomi snapped out of her transe, "Wait! Busy's a lesbian?" Addison nodded her head again, and continued, " Then Sam was upset about everything with Maya and he came over to my place, drunk, to ask if I'd take him to get his car the next morning, and after we talked he kissed me... I stopped him, but the next day in my office we talked about it and almost kissed again." Addison was trying to get it all out, she continued still hoping Naomi could try to understand, " Later that day I mentioned it to you and you laughed at me, so that night when he asked me for more, to be with him, I turned him down, I told him I couldn't do it to you..." Naomi let a few tears leave her eyes as she quickly wiped them away, she continued to listen. "Then the day you walked in my office, we'd decided to be happy with other people, we just wanted the other to be happy... you caught us settling to be apart, but you saw more than that, you saw the realness of what we were..." Naomi just listened, but in her head she agreed, they looked like a couple, "Nae, we both fought it, but then came a point where Sam gave up fighting against it and he fought for me, and I lost that control and stopped fighting him... we fell in love with each other Nae..." Addison took a deep breath and released it, it was finally out in the open, all of it, to Naomi and it felt good to tell her how she felt. Now it was Naomi's turn to speak, " WOW... I never knew it was that deep... I was so angry about who you two were to me and what you were doing together instead of trying to see that you two really had feelings for each other. Maybe I just didn't want to see that it was real, it was easier to think that it was just sex." By this time the waiter had brought their food both Addison and Naomi decided to eat their entrees in silence. Once they were both done and just picking at what's left, Naomi began "Addison... I appreciate the fight you put up to spare my feelings... That's a part I never took into consideration, and when it was just a few kisses, I was wrong for the way I treated you... I wanted to hate you once I found out you two had crossed that line and slept together... I wanted to hate you so bad, but I couldn't. It's going to take me some time Addie... but I am trying to be okay with this." Addison was content with what Naomi was willing to do for their friendship, truth be told she loved Naomi, and there wasn't anyone who could ever replace her. "Nae... thank you! And I promise to keep the PDA away from the practice, so you don't have to see it." Naomi smiled at Addison as the waiter brought the bill. Addison reached for it but was blocked and shooed away as Naomi set her card in the booklet to pay for them both. "I still love you Addison...and just like you I miss and need you, but I am going to need some space... until I can control my feelings about all this." Addison just nodded her head, she was happy that they were at this point. No, they were not going to go shopping and have a girls' night later on tonight, but at least she knew Naomi understood and they would eventually work towards getting better. They both got up and left the restaurant, leaving in separate cars and going to their separate floors and offices.

Later in the afternoon Violet came to Addison's office to talk about Cynthia... Addison had shared the case with her for advice, but what Addison didn't know was that Violet had called Child Protective Services on her behalf. "Addison... you got a minute?" Violet was unsure of how to say this to Addison, because after talking to Sam, she found out how attached to and invested in Cynthia Addison had become. "Sure... what's up?" Addison wasn't paying much attention to Violet, because if she were she would've seen the nervous look on her face. " Umm...Child Protective Services picked Cynthia up from school today and she won't be returning to your house..." Addison looked up a bit confused, "Violet! You called them? I told you I could handle it!" Violet stepped back a bit scared. "Addison I know you did... but you were getting attached and you weren't handling it like you should... they needed to know, she's a minor." Violet was hoping this didn't turn into a full blown argument, " A minor who was being taken care of by an adult... a responsible adult!" Violet knew Addison was right, but she also knew there were certain procedures to follow, and Addison wasn't following them. In all honesty, Violet didn't want to see Addison get hurt. She knew about Lucas and how she felt about him. Violet was worried that Addison was trying to find a substitute for that loss in Cynthia.  
"Look Addison, I know you wanted to help her, and you did... you showed her that someone cared, and that's good! But she needed to be placed somewhere before the baby was born..." Addison also knew Violet was right, but she felt like Violet went behind her back, and that was the part she disapproved of most. "I was going to call them once the baby was born... I knew what I was doing..." Violet just nodded her head at Addison and took a few more steps back, "Addison, I'm sorry... I should have talked to you first, but can you bring her belongings with you to work tomorrow, someone will be by to pick them up..." before Addison could say anything else Violet pushed open the door and quickly left. Addison was devastated, but deep down she knew it was the right thing to do, it may not have been best, but it was right, and she knew she had to get over it. This was not her baby.

Addison walked into her home expecting to relax, and find Sam who would be telling her about Cynthia and her not coming back. What she wasn't expecting was for Pete to be sitting there in her kitchen with Lucas, having a stare out match with Sam. It was obvious they were both mad, what Addison didn't know was why Pete was there, why he'd brought Lucas and what was going on...


	10. Chapter 10

Addison walked in to a serious faced Sam and Pete staring each other down. Lucas immediately noticed Addison walking in and raised his arms letting Addison know he wanted her to pick him up. Addison was torn, her internal mother instinct wanted to go over and grab Lucas and ignore the two men; get Lucas out of that atmosphere, but then there was the fear that Sam would find that inappropriate. Addison's steps became slower and quieter as she tried to understand the situation and what exactly was going on? "Sam... what's wrong? Pete...Why are you here?" Addison looked from Sam to Pete as she walked over to Sam and waved her hand in front of his face to break his concentration, but it wasn't working, so she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Sam... what's going on?" Sam looked at Addison and his expression softened at the sight of her, Addison bent down and planted a soft kiss on his lips, which brought a small smile to his face. Immediately remembering who else was in the room and the reasons for being there, Sam snapped his face back towards Pete and the stare down continued. Once Addison had properly greeted Sam, she walked over to Lucas picking him up and taking a few steps back to observe the situation; she was hoping to figure something out. As Lucas played in her arms she looked at Pete, "Pete, why are you here?" Both men continued to stare at each other, as Pete's attention turned to Addison's question, "Lucas wanted to see you..." The answer annoyed Addison; what did Pete mean Lucas wanted to see her? "Pete...seriously? He's a baby, it's not like he personally asked for me..." Sam let the serious glare fall from his face so he could chuckle at Pete's ignorance. Pete turned to look at Addison, he no longer needed to stare down Sam, who had just become the least of his worries, "Addison... Lucas called out mommy... he meant you!" Addison was starting to get mad because everyone, including Pete knew she wanted to be Lucas's mom, but she wasn't, so why was he screwing with her? "Pete... Violet is his mother, not me." Pete nodded his head in approval, " Yes, she is his mother, but not his mommy. You are his mommy, you were there when she wasn't... he knows you, not her!"

Addison didn't know how to argue with that, she had been there, Lucas did know her better than Violet, but she also knew there were ulterior motives behind Pete being here, and she wanted to find out what they were. "Pete I appreciate that thought, but now that we are over, I can't play mommy to Lucas... It just wouldn't be right, you love Violet and she loves you... you need to give her a chance to be his mommy... she really wants to be..." Sam was getting more and more angry by the second, why was she even willing to discuss this? It was out of the question and Pete needed to leave, however, Pete wasn't done with his fight, there was more he needed to say. " No... see that's where you have it all wrong..." Addison was confused, everything she'd said was fact, " I love Violet, but I am no longer 'in' love with her... I am in love with you, and I am here to fight for you... Me... and Lucas want and need you" Addison almost dropped Lucas when those words left Pete's mouth, she was sure he'd just been using her to get through not being able to be with Violet, when had he really fallen for her? "Pete... just stop, that's not fair to anyone... you are not thinking this through..." Pete stood up, but didn't dare move towards Addison since Sam was all ready to pounce on him. They'd be in a full out fight and he wanted to avoid that, for Lucas's and Addison's sake. "Addison... I love you, I'm in love with you... can we please just go talk about this?" Addison didn't know how to answer that, either way, someone was going to get hurt. She slowly walked over to Pete and handed Lucas back to him, " I'm sorry Pete...I can't... I am in love with Sam... there's nothing to talk about!" Addison didn't want to let go of Lucas, but she knew it was the best thing, the right thing to do, especially since they could all see the steam seeping through Sam's every pore. "Pete... please... just please leave..." Pete rocked Lucas in his arms who was becoming restless as he reached for Addison to hold him once more. Addison longed to hold him, but she knew she needed them to leave. " Okay Addie... I'll leave... but this isn't over... I love you...I want you... I need you and Lucas needs you... and I am going to fight for you." With that Pete and Lucas walked to the door and left, leaving the door open so that Addison would have to follow them and close it. As she walked to close the door she couldn't help but see Lucas crying and fighting with Pete to go back to Addison, and even though Addison knew she'd made the right choice, a part of her heart was breaking for having allowed Lucas to be put in the middle of all this...It broke her heart but also made her furious at what Pete was putting him through.

When Addison returned to the kitchen Sam was no longer sitting at the table, he was now pacing the kitchen, stopping every so often to punch a wall. "Sam..." Addison didn't know what to say, but she understood his anger, she just wished there was something she could do to stop him from being so upset. "Sam... please... talk to me..." Sam stopped and looked at Addison, he knew none of this was her fault, but he also knew that Pete was trying to get her back using very strong bate to reel her in. Sam walked over to Addison and she wrapped her arms around his neck, Sam kissed her, but Addison could tell he was still angry. "Sam... you know I love... _you_ right? I don't want Pete... I have always wanted you!" Sam looked straight into Addison's eyes as she said this, he was sure she meant it, but what he wasn't sure about was if Pete using Lucas was going to affect her. "Addison, he's using a baby to get you back... that's something I don't have... I feel like I'm losing already..." Addison grabbed Sam's face, " How can you be losing? You already have my heart..." Sam smiled at Addison's attempt to fix everything, but Pete was ready to fight and he was fighting hard. Neither Sam nor Addison could understand what changed Pete's mind about letting Addison go and being in love with Violet, but all Sam knew was he was still mad and worried about losing her to Lucas. Sam knew that the real draw wouldn't be Pete.

Addison and Sam went out to dinner after Addison suggested it. It was nice and they both enjoyed their time together, but Sam was still furious, and although he tried to hide it, Addison could sense it still the entire time. As they made their way home they both were silent, thinking of the day's events. They'd both forgotten about Cynthia even though Addison eventually needed to talk about it. Right now all she could think about was Sam, Lucas and Pete. When they got home they changed into their pajamas, which for Addison was a t-shirt, and for Sam his boxers, and got in bed. They were both quiet a while longer until Addison turned to face Sam, "Sam... do you really trust me that little... that you think I'd... leave you?" Sam just stared at Addison for a minute, trying to read her, " I don't know how Lucas affects you... I understand his hold on you, and I could see you being torn..." Addison grabbed Sam's face and started to kiss him. Sam didn't want to have sex because he was upset, but Addison felt intimacy could clear the air. " Sam... I don't want anyone but you... I need you to believe that, with or without Lucas...I'll be okay!" Addison reached her hand into Sam's pants pulling him out, but Sam fought her to stop... he wasn't in the mood. "Addie... not tonight... I can't take my mind off Pete still wanting you... he's seen you naked, he knows things about you... and it bothers me that he wants it all back..." Addison didn't want to go to sleep this way, she wanted to feel Sam... she wanted to show Sam that only he was the one for her, "Sam... please... I want you, I need you." Sam couldn't lie, he felt that same strong need for her, but with how angry he was, he didn't want to do anything to hurt her. "Addie... we shouldn't... lets just get a good night's sleep, we can talk about this tomorrow." Addison grabbed Sam into another heated kiss, she wanted him... she needed him and she wasn't taking no for an answer. "Sam... please?" Sam didn't really want to fight her anymore, he wanted her too even though he couldn't shake this whole Pete situation. Addison had come to bed in a t-shirt and no panties, so when Sam rolled on top of her and put his hands down between her legs, there was nothing for him to pull down. Addison grabbed Sam's face and drew him into a lengthy kiss as Sam entered her hard and strong, filling her completely and without ease. Sam thrust into her hard over and over making Addison pull back from the kiss and look Sam in the eyes. Sam was there with her, but his mind was somewhere else. Addison tried to pull him back into the moment, but she found that she'd failed as he continued to trust harder and harder into her. Sam couldn't think of anything but Pete, he saw Pete with her, he remembered Pete having his hands on her, he remembered the look on her face when he'd found out she was sleeping with Pete, everything he shouldn't have been thinking about he thought about. Soon he was thrusting so hard into Addison that she began to scream out in pain. Sam left the current situation and put all his anger and fear into his sexual acts which in turn hurt Addison, "Ouch... Sam... ouch... Sam your hurting me..." Addison knew what was happening, and although he tried to warn her that he wasn't in a good place, she'd insisted, so when Sam used his weight to hold himself up as he pounded into her, she couldn't help but feel at fault for begging him to be with her. "Sam... please..." Addison begged Sam to slow down, but there was no use, he was in a trance and he wouldn't come out until he'd finished. Sam could hear Pete's voice saying Lucas missed her, she was his mommy, everything Pete was saying to her earlier, and Sam began to rock the bed as he drilled into her harder and faster. Addison enjoy the feel of Sam inside of her, but there was no connection tonight, all Sam could see was Pete with her, and he couldn't separate what was in his mind from what was actually in front of him. Addison knew her pleading at this point was pointless, and as Sam lifted her legs up and drilled into her core, he began to hit her spot helping the situation. "Mmmmmm...ooh Sam... please..." Addison tried one last time to make him ease, but what she couldn't see was the image of Pete on top of her instead of Sam which Sam was seeing. Sam had his eyes closed and Addison desperately needed him to open them and see her. Addison pulled Sam down closer to her as she whispered to him, "Sam... look at me... Sam... it's me..." Addison's breathing was ragged as she felt herself starting to near her orgasm. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Addison, she could see the hurt and the sadness that they held as he thrust deeper and deeper. Addison couldn't hold on any longer, and as Sam felt her tighten around him he too found it hard to fight the sensation. As Sam grabbed hold of the sheets on either side of Addison be braced himself and tried to shake himself from his trance so he could come back to reality. "uuhhh...ohhhhh... ohhhh Sammmm!" Addison let go clenching her teeth and her body shuttered beneath Sam.

After a few more hard thrusts, Sam and Addison both released, and Sam was laying atop of her his breathing out of control. Addison couldn't believe what had happened, she knew Sam was mad, but what he'd done hurt her so badly that she wanted to go check herself in the bathroom; she was afraid of what she might find. Addison just laid there as a few tears escaped. She had a right to be mad, but she wasn't sure who should she be mad at. She knew that the man who had just had sex with her was not Sam; sex between them was usually very sensual and loving, and this wasn't, this was what Pete had caused between them. She knew Sam didn't mean to be this harsh, but he was. Regardless of the reasons why, he'd hurt her, and she couldn't believe that he didn't stop himself. When Sam looked up at Addison he finally realized what he had done; he'd hurt her, almost intentionally, just like every other man has done and he couldn't believe himself. "Oh my God Addie... I am so sorry... I... I don't know what happened... all I could see was Pete with you... being intimate... I'm so so sorry..." Sam wiped away her tears as he kissed her lips and along her neck. He was truly sorry for what he still can't believe he was capable of doing. Addison rolled over and turned her back to him once he pulled out of her, she knew he didn't mean it, but that didn't stop the painful throbbing between her legs. "Sam... you really hurt me... I don't want to talk... I just want to sleep..." Addison closed her eyes as Sam tried to wrap his arm around her waist, like he did every night. Except tonight, Addison didn't want to be touched, she just scooted away from him, closed her eyes and forced herself to drift off to sleep...

The next morning Addison didn't say much to Sam as they got ready for work. They both knew they needed to talk about it, but neither wanted to right now, it would have to wait for later. As they got into the car and made their way to work the entire ride they both remained quiet. When Sam parked the car he looked over at Addison, "Addie... can we please talk about this... I really didn't mean to do this to you..." Addison knew he was being honest, but it still hurt, " It's okay Sam... I know you didn't mean it." Sam reached over grabbing Addison's hand and before she could move away he leaned over to kiss her. "It's not okay Addison... I know that, just please... tell me what I can do to show you how sorry I am..." Addison kissed him back but it was a very faint kiss. Sam knew he'd be pushing his luck, wanting to talk about it more, so he let go of her hand allowing her to open her door and get out. As Addison walked into the building and got on the elevator, Sam just sat in the car alone trying to understand whyof all people did he take it out on her? He couldn't comprehend it himself, but he knew he'd hurt her and he hurt her badly. Not only had he hurt her physically but he broke the very promise he wanted to keep with her; to be different from all her other relationsships and not hurt her. Yet, as he sat in his car, he realized that the pain he caused her was the worst of them all because she had trusted him above anyone else yet he still broke her heart. He had to find a way, at any cost to fix what he had done. When Addison got on the elevator instead of pushing 5 she let the tears weld up in her eyes and she pushed 4, she wanted to talk, and there was only one person she wanted, she needed Naomi.

As she walked onto the 4th floor she could see the patients everywhere, she hoped Naomi wasn't busy, because she couldn't hold back the tears for very long. She knew no matter how pissed Naomi was with her, she'd be there for her, and no one else could ease the pain the way Naomi could. When she reached Naomi's office she was relieved to see that she alone. As she walked in, she closed the door and let the tears she'd been holding in come out. As Addison slid down Naomi's office door to the floor, Naomi ran over to her to see what was wrong. Naomi had been Addison's friend for almost twenty years, and throughout that entire time, she'd never seen Addison cry like this. "Addie... what's wrong?" Addison couldn't even talk, just the feel of Naomi's hand on her back trying to console her was good for now. Naomi sat there rubbing Addison's back a while longer, letting her get the tears out before she forced her to talk. "Addie... come on sweetie... please talk to me!" Naomi was very worried, she needed to get to the bottom of this. Addison cried a little longer before she tried to talk, "I needed you... I... Sam..." Was all she got through her tears which only put Naomi on edge. "Sam? Something happened with Sam... Addison, you have to tell me what happened... is Sam okay...?" Addison nodded her head yes and tried to calm herself down so she could talk. "Addie... did Sam do something to you? Because if he hurt you I swear I'll kill him..." Addison looked up at Naomi worried, she wanted to tell Naomi, but she didn't want Naomi to harm Sam either. "Nae... it's fine... he didn't mean it." Naomi was enraged, what in the world could Sam have done? Addison got up from the floor and walked over to a chair and took a seat. "Addie... if he hurt you... I love Sam, but I'll kill him for whatever he did to you..." Addison couldn't help but to smile at Naomi for being protective. To her, it meant Naomi still cared. "Nae... he didn't mean it... he did hurt me, but he didn't mean to..." Addison knew she didn't make sense, but although she was mad at Sam, she still knew he didn't mean to hurt her. "Addison... it doesn't matter if he meant to or not... he hurt you and I want to know how..." Addison wasn't sure about this, but she knew she needed Naomi to know, and she needed to talk about it. "Nae... please don't react to any of this until I have told you everything... okay?" Naomi nodded her head, and although she was still mad about Addison and Sam being together in the first place, she cared far more about Addison's well being right now. "Okay... so yesterday I came home to find Sam and Pete having a stare down... Pete had Lucas with him." Addison took a deep breath, even she knew this would be a lot to take in.

"Pete told me that I was Lucas's mommy, and that he was asking for me, then he proceeded to say he was 'in' love with me and not Violet, and that he and Lucas needed me and he wanted me back... oh and not to mention that he was going to start fighting Sam for me..." Naomi couldn't believe her ears... how could Pete do that to her, how could he do that to Violet, and Lucas? "Addie... is he even sure he meant that? Or was he just trying to be the winner?" Addison shook her head, " Nae... I don't know, all I know is Sam was PISSED and he could have killed Pete right there." Naomi was now furious, but what she didn't know was that she hasn't heard the worst of it yet. "Oh my God! Pete has no right... I can't believe he would use Lucas like that." Addison nodded her head and continued, " So I asked Pete to leave, and Sam was still angry... We went to dinner and then we went to bed... Naomi... are you sure you want me to tell you this part?" Addison cringed at what she'd be sharing with her but Naomi was more concerned with what Sam did; she was too concerned with that to be disturbed. "Addison... I need to know so I can help... let me help you..." Addison took a deep breath and continued, " Well... I wanted to have sex and Sam didn't because he was too upset. I really wanted to forget about all that was wrong, and I wanted to be close to him... but when we started having sex he was harsh and he hurt me, he wouldn't look at me... he was somewhere else, it wasn't Sam... he really really hurt me. I am hurting right now from how rough he was." Addison started to cry again as Naomi came closer to comfort her, neither one could even believe it. " Addie... I know we are on odds and I am the last person who would understand this... But I do, so please, let me help you... Come stay with me tonight, It could be fun, we could paint nails, eat pizza, have girly drinks and talk... about anything. Really... I want to do this, and I'll talk to Sam too..." Addison loved Naomi, and although she wished they could get back to the way they used to be on other terms, she was happy that they were taking this step. "Nae... please, you don't need to talk to Sam... I'll handle this myself... But I would love to come over tonight, that will help!" Addison and Naomi said there goodbyes once Naomi was sure Addison was okay. Naomi wasn't an OB/GYN doctor, but she'd worked with a lot of female parts, and she wouldn't let Addison leave until she'd fully examined her. Once she notified her that she was just red and sore, she gave her a useful ointment and let her go to her office on the fifth floor.

Once Addison returned to her office, she had to admit, she definitely felt better after talking to Naomi. "Come in" Addison yelled as she heard a knock on her door. In came Violet looking as if she were scared of what Addison might say, " Addison... did you bring Cynthia's belongings?" Addison couldn't believe she'd forgotten, " Oh shit! I'm so sorry Violet... so much happened last night, I completely forgot!" Violet was amused, "something happened? Oh is it juicy? Please do share..." Addison shook her head no, this wasn't a matter to be discussed lightly and gossiped about. "I'm sorry Violet, this isn't some office gossip, this is a serious matter, and I don't think I should share..." Violet pouted on her way out, now she needed to know, "Fine... just bring Cynthia's stuff tomorrow." Violet left and went back to her office disappointed. A few minutes later Pete came forcefully into Addison's office. "Addison... please... we need to talk about this, I LOVE you!" Addison couldn't believe she had to deal with this after last night and this morning " Pete please... let the past be the past... let me be happy!" The argument between the two of them was becoming a shouting match, but neither of them cared. This was an outburst that needed to happen. Pete moved closer to Addison, "Addie... you can't tell me you didn't enjoy our time together... who was there for you when Sam was with Vanessa? Addison I want and need you... I miss you... please?" Addison was not interested in Pete's reasoning, she was finally doing what made her happy, and now Pete was trying to destroy that. "Pete... please, lets not fool ourselves... what we had was just... it was just sex, nothing more..." Pete stepped closer to Addison and tried to kiss her. She, however, turned her head and Pete planted that kiss on her neck, " Don't you remember how good it was? Don't you think about how we could make each other feel? What about those family times in the park just me, you and Lucas? Don't you miss that? Remember?" Addison was saddened at the mention of Lucas, she missed him, but playing something she wasn't ever going to be to him wasn't helping anyone, it actually was hurting more people than it helped. Pete kissed along Addison's neck and Addison tried to break his strong hold on her."Pete... please, please stop it!" Addison couldn't believe she had to deal with this, and at work of all places. "Addie... let me close the blinds and we can go back to the way we used to be..." Addison was disturbed by Pete's actions. As she fought to get Pete off of her Violet remembered she'd forgotten to tell Addison Cynthia requested her to remain her doctor throughout her pregnancy and she headed back to Addison's office. Sam hadn't seen Addison all day, trying to give her space. He knew he'd hurt her, but the good man in him wanted to make sure she was okay, and at least make her talk to him a little. As Sam headed to Addison's office he stopped at her door noticing Violet too was about to go in. As Sam approached Violet to argue the fact that he needed to talk to Addison first, he noticed Violet frozen in her tracks. Sam slowly turned to see what had Violet's attention and the anger from the previous night returned ten times more than before. All Sam saw was Pete's arms wrapped around Addison and Addison fighting as hard as she could as he kissed along her neck. Without knocking Sam barged into Addison's office and immediately grabbed Pete pulling him away from Addison as he laid a hard fist into Pete's face. Sam hit Pete a few more times knocking him to the floor before Addison yelled for Sam to stop and Violet ran in to help Pete. "Don't you ever put your hands on her again..." Sam spat as he pointed towards Pete. Pete didn't say anything more as he let Violet lead him out of the office and down the hall. Sam grabbed Addison into a strong hug, " Are you okay...?" Addison nodded that she was okay and buried her face in Sam's neck. She couldn't believe all that had happened. Sam walked Addison over to the couch and apologized for his actions, he didn't mean to scare her, but he couldn't stand back while Pete was violating her in ways she clearly didn't want. "Sam... please... let this go with Pete... let me try to handle it... please?" Sam nodded, he hated to make that promise to her, but he could see the hurt and concern in her eyes and he just didn't want to add to it. "Addison... we need to talk, about last night... I am SO sorry. I will never EVER do that to you again... Please can we talk about it?" Addison could see the tears welling up in Sam's eyes, he was sincere, but sincere or not Addison needed some space from everyone and everything to think. Naomi's offer couldn't have come at a better timing or sounded any more perfect than it was.

The day was over and Sam was still sitting guard in Addison's office since he'd never left. As Addison packed her bag to leave for the day she told Sam she wouldn't be coming home tonight. "Addie... I said I was sorry... I didn't mean..." But before Sam could finish, Addison interrupted, "Sam... Naomi invited me over for a girls night, and after last night and today, I could really use it, so please... just be okay with it..." Sam nodded his head and got up to leave. " Sam... can you at least hug me before you leave?" Sam came over to where Addison was standing and hugged her long and hard. Addison pulled back just enough so that she could kiss him, "I know you didn't mean it, and I know you're sorry... but I need some time to get over it... I still love you... and only you... okay?" Sam was comforted by what she said, and although he hated being away from her, after what he'd done, he knew her and Naomi getting back to how they have been for years was good for her, and with that he was happy...


	11. Chapter 11

Addison walked up to Naomi's front door and rang the bell, she was nervous about spending time with her but she'd hoped tonight would be fun and relaxing. Naomi told her not to worry about bringing anything, but being the somewhat neurotic she was, she had to bring something, and red wine will always the selection of her choice. Standing there, waiting, she began to tap her foot on the ground letting her nerves get the best of her. As she waited for Naomi to answer the door, Sam was back at his own house trying to watch a basketball game, hoping it would help him forget that Addison wasn't there with him, and most importantly why she wasn't. He was sitting on his couch with a beer in his hand, in front of his 72" inch TV, watching the talented Kobe Bryant of the Los Angeles Lakers school a less popular team on how to play the game. When suddenly, there was a knock on his patio door pulling his attention away from the game. He looked over and to his surprise he saw his ex-wife. He got up and opened the door to a furious Naomi. "Nae... what are you doing here? I thought you were with Addison?" Naomi with her arms crossed had a look of pure rage; rage directed at him, and only him. "Samuel Bennett... I can't believe I have to come over here to kick _your_ ass!" were the words she greeted him with. Sam, a little shocked and knowing his inhaler was currently out of reach tried his best to stay calm. He knew full well that Naomi meant every word she said. He also knew that Naomi, once enraged, was capable of doing exactly what she just said. "I'm guessing she told you?" Sam whispered with a good dose of sadness. He knew what he did was unforgivable, and he wished no one else knew about it. He also knew that what he did was something he couldn't hide away from, not if he wanted to get back in good with Addison. Before Sam could say anything else Naomi drew back planting a forceful palm onto his left cheek, slapping the living daylight out of him. "What the HELL is wrong with you?" Naomi almost screamed. Sam grabbed both of her hands because he knew she was mad and would hit him again. "Nae... I told her I was sorry, it will never happen again... I am more sorry than anyone could ever imagine... I love her Nae, I have no idea why I allowed myself to do that to her... I know... I deserved that slap and maybe more, but please don't do that again!" Naomi shook her head at Sam "Sam I love you... a lot... but I love Addison more, she's like my sister, she's been hurt by too many men and I refuse to sit back and let you hurt her too... Ex-husband or not, father of my child or not, I will kill you if you hurt Addison again!" 

Sam looked stunned, he knew there was a demon that had always lived within Naomi's anger, and it had surfaced; and it wasn't a demon he wanted to mess with. "Naomi, I promise you, I will NEVER EVER hurt her again, in anyway...please, let me prove to her..._and_ to you... that I can fix this and it will NEVER happen again, I promise!" Naomi knew Sam was sincere, and although she wanted to stay there and fight in Addison's honor more, she didn't want Addison waiting too long for her, so she backed down. "I swear, you better make this right or it will be ME you have to deal with." Sam just looked down defeated and Naomi could see his pain. Not only had he hurt Addison but he'd hurt himself too. "Look... can you let me go? I need to get back home before Addison thinks I stood her up" Naomi said, trying to step back from Sam's grasp. He looked at her trying to decide if he could trust her and having no other choice he let his grip on her hands go. "Thank you" Naomi said as she slapped Sam one more time and turned on her heal to leave. Stopping, and now standing a few steps away, Naomi turned and pointed her finger at Sam, knowing that she didn't really have to say anything because the look in her eyes said it all. As Naomi walked away and back to her car, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Addison's number to let her know she was on her way.

As she patiently waited, Addison's mind drifted to Sam; where was he and what he was doing. She also thought about the conversations they needed to have, and how long would this take to get resolved. Nothing in Addison's arsenal and past of pain and heartache would have prepared her for this crisis; Not Derek, Mark, the Captain or even Bizzy would have given her the tools to deal with this. This was completely unchartered territory for her and she wanted to tread carefully. Addison was hurt, and she knew being close to Sam, right now, was something she wanted and didn't want all at once. Just as Addison began to worry that Naomi may have stood her up her phone rang. "Hey...Nae" Addison answered knowing it was Naomi. "Addie hey... Umm I am running a little late... I had a few errands to run. I am picking up a few things for tonight and should be there shortly... you know where my spare key is, just use it and walk in." Addison had to think for a moment, she used to know where it was, but she couldn't remember because she hasn't been to Nae's house in a long time. "Is it under the door mat?" Addison asked still trying to remember. "No, no, Addie...it's under the flower pot to the left?" It dawned on Addie immediately. She hung up with Naomi a few moments later, retrieved the key, opened the front door and walked in.  
Sitting there, in Nae's kitchen, Addison started thinking how much she has always hated being alone and now more than ever. As she sat alone and a little saddened, her thoughts drifted back to Sam.

As hurt and as disappointed as she was with him, she still needed to know he was okay. Addison took her cell phone back out and dialed the familiar number."Hey...it's me" Addison said so softly. Regardless of what was going on between them, the sound of his voice had a soothing effect on her. " Hey..." Sam answered softly, with a hint of sadness. "I wanted to see how you were doing... just to talk a bit before Naomi gets here... apparently she had some errands to run." Addison continued. Sam knew from her tone that she had no idea about Naomi's little visit and he decided that it would be best to tell her about it later. "I miss you..." Sam said in his still soft voice. Addison smiled and answered. "I miss you too..." hearing her voice, Sam thought about how much he loved her, how never before had he felt so empty without her as he did now, how much he longed to touch her soft skin, and kiss her sweet lips; there are things Sam discovered and felt with Addison that he never knew he could. He thought he knew real love with Naomi, but in reality he didn't know it until he was with Addison. "Addie... I really am sorry, I don't want to keep saying because it will lose it's meaning, but I do want you to know I understand I messed up... BIG time!" Addison sighed, she knew he hurt her tremendously, but that didn't change how she felt about him...she loved him. It was that simple and that complicated. There was no denying, she missed him but she also knew that this is where she needs to draw the line and stay strong."Sam... this time with Nae... I need! I want nothing more than for you to hold me and kiss me... but I need some space...to think this through...okay?" She said softly, hoping he would understand.  
Sam understood, he had to. He was willing to do whatever it took and accept whatever she had to offer. "Will you call me before you go to sleep?" Addison smiled at his request "I can do better... once we are ready to go to bed, I'll call you, you can drive over and kiss me goodnight... how about that?" Sam was hopeful "Sounds good...even better" They both said their goodbyes just as Naomi opened her front door and walking in, bags in hand, looking for Addie.

Coming from the kitchen to greet Naomi, Addison tucked her phone in her pocket. "Hey... Nae" Addison said as she reached Naomi who dropped the bags, opened her arms and drew Addison in a tight hug. Pulling back Nae asked "You were talking to him weren't you?" Addison smiled but it didn't really reach her eyes. "I _just..._ wanted to know if he was okay...but I promise, no more calls...it's just you and me..." Naomi shook her head, She's never seen Addison so into someone...she wasn't even this way with Derek!this was becoming pathetic. "Addie... give me your phone..." Addison looked at her curiously "Nae... what? you need my phone?" Naomi smiled as Addison pulled her phone out and handed it to her. "No... but I'm kind of confiscating it for the evening... no more calling Sam... not tonight..." Addison just nodded her head in agreement. Both women walked into the front room as Naomi opened the bags to reveal a couple bottles of wine and a few colors of nail polish she had picked up. Thirty minutes later their pizzas were delivered and the two were deep in conversation. "Nae... I don't know what to do. I love him...so much, but I have never been here before, I don't know what to do. I don't want it to be a punishment because that won't solve the issue, but I don't know how to get back to trusting him... in that way at least." Addison really wanted to cry but she didn't. She refused to be sad and wished she could approach this as pragmatically as she did the most complicated of surgeries, but knew she couldn't...not in this situation. "Addison, you need to make him work for it, work to gain your trust back. I know that you miss him, but this is much bigger than that. You need to give it time. You two need to work through this slowly. I know you. I know how strong and stubborn you are, you will get through this... but with time. What if this a symptom of something bigger?" Addison looked at Naomi with sad eyes "How do l not punish myself then, Nae? I miss him all the time...right now my heart aches because of all this. I wish... I wish all this would just go away!" Naomi didn't know what to say so she went with the questions in her head then and there. "Addie... I've never seen you like this before... not even with Derek, you... you really love him don't you?" Addison smiled sadly "Nae... I'm sorry it's Sam... I am sorry this is weird, and it is, no matter how much you love me, but I believe he's the one for me..." she answered. "Addie, missing him or not, and him being the one or not doesn't change the fact that he hurt you. I love Sam and I always will, but you need to deal with this slowly...if you didn't think there was something off with all this you wouldn't be struggling with it so much. This has nothing to do with how much you love one another, and you know that...in this case, love is not enough." Naomi said, almost sadly because she knew how much these two people, whom she loved dearly, were hurting. Naomi was a little upset, but more importantly she wanted her best friend happy and since Addison was too emotionally involved in all this, someone needed to keep things in perspective, for both Addison and Sam. She decided she will be that someone for the both of them. "Addie... I love you, and I feel that Sam may be the one for you. As much as it hurts to admit, you two are good together, you make each other happy...I will eventually get over the hurt part... sooner than later, and you would have finally picked a man who isn't using you, who genuinely cares about you and who loves you just the way you are... I get that." Addison smiled and let the tears roll down her face now as she bit into her piece of pizza. "But still... you are going to have to take this slow and have Sam work on regaining your trust. Don't sell yourself short." Nae continued. "No matter what they were talking about, Addison was just happy to have Naomi back in her life, she had really missed her. "Thanks Nae... this really means a lot to me...you being here for me...through this no less..." Addison said before she took a sip of her wine. Naomi too took a sip of her wine and watched as Addison was lost in thought, wondering what to discuss next. With a playful tone Nae asked "So... do you want to get married?" Addison was so shocked, the wine she was drinking almost made an appearance through her nostrils. "Oh God! Naomi! I haven't even thought about that, you know, with trying to make sure we are okay, and all... the awkwardness hasn't worn off yet!" Naomi laughed at Addison's reaction "The awkwardness?" Addison shook her head, "Well you know... the my best-friends ex-husband is my new boyfriend, awkwardness?" Addison felt awkward even repeating it, but Naomi understood. "Well, you don't have to worry about the best-friend not approving, because after talking to you both, I get it...its so obvious...I will need a bit more time to really get used to it... but I swear Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, in the event that you do marry Sam... 1. I better be the maid of honor regardless of how weird it is, and 2. You two better be married for life!" Addison just smiled and scooted closer to Naomi so she could easily hug her. "Thank you!" Addie said.

After that the two talked about Naomi's train wreck of a love life which included both Fife and William. Nae, just like Addison, was always better at dishing advise than following it; That's one reason why they were always there for one another. They may not be exactly were they have always been, at the moment, but they were certainly headed in that direction. It gave both women comfort in knowing that. They have always relied on one another through tough times, thins were no exception. They loved one another and were glad their anger didn't destroy their relationship permanently. They were happy that they were giving one another a second chance to be friends again.

Hours later, both Addison and Naomi were a bit drunk and extremely full. They'd eaten their weights in pizza, drank enough wine to pass out, painted each other's nails, talked, laughed, watched movies and flirted with the hot men in those movies... They'd done it all and it was time for bed. Addison planned on keeping her word to Sam. "Nae, can I use my phone?" Naomi looked at Addison and asked softly "Why?" Addison wanted to lie, but she was way too drunk to think fast "I promised Sam I would call him before we go to bed and let him drop by and kiss me goodnight..." Naomi wanted to protest, because she was worried about Addison, but how could she really. After all, there was a time she loved Sam more than life itself. She knew Sam, she knew he was a decent and loving man, who has made a terrible mistake. She couldn't say no but before she handed Addie her phone she said "Addie, please don't do anything...please take this slow...this is not something you can wait to pass. You have to really deal with this now, and I say this because I love you and I am worried about you." Addison looked at her, her eyes soft and sad, tilted her head to the side, stepped forward and hugged Naomi tightly. "Thank you Nae." was all she let out. Next she called Sam. "Hey...it's me, again...do you still want to come over? We are getting ready for bed... okay, alright, see you soon...I love you too." Addie said as she hung up the phone and laid in Naomi's bed. That was all Naomi heard. Addison handed her back the phone and laid there staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. Minutes later , Sam rang Naomi's door bell. Both women answered the door, and for very different reasons. Naomi still had the urge to either slap him or glare at him, so she made her stay short, but not before stating, "Don't hurt her anymore...I mean it... because I promise you Samuel Bennett... I have my eyes on you..." Naomi spoke her mind, pointed to Sam and left them alone.  
The next few moments were awkward between Sam and Addison, but at least they were together. They just stood there, and as little as the space between them was, it felt like miles. They both stared at the ground, lost in thought and how to proceed. Sam made the first step and stepped in closer to hug Addison slowly and very cautiously. he extended his arms and finally hugged her, gently, as afraid she might break or disappear. he pulled her close, inhaling her hair. Addison relaxed in his embraced. "I missed you!" he said so softly, she could barely hear him, as if he was uttering forbidden words. Addison sighed, with a hint of sadness she replied "I missed you too, more than you can imagine." Sam, almost unconsciously, started kissing her hair, her face and was now moaning down to her neck when her serious tone froze him in his tracks. "Sam..." was the only word Addison uttered. From her tone he knew this wasn't her asking for more. he stopped and leaned back to look at her face. "I need to say this... because I don't want to lose you, this is not about me wanting you or not or loving you or not... If loving and wanting you were enough in this case, we wouldn't be here...this is about trusting you...in my most vulnerable of moments...trusting you..." she said softly looking at his eyes trying to convey her honesty. As nervous as Addison's statement made Sam, he was still able to form a coherent and honest thought. "I will _never_ leave you Addie... if we don't work... it will have to be because I messed up and you couldn't trust me again...it will never be because I walked away from you...never." Addison smiled softly, and caressed Sam's cheek so gently he felt like crying. He could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke again. "What happened last night hurt, it hurt me a lot more emotionally than physically, but still I am hurting. I was at my most intimate and open with you and you hurt me...you let someone else in... in that moment... and you let your anger blind you...that's a lot Sam... I love you, and I want to be with you... but it's going to take some time to get back what we had... my heart aches over this...over missing you...over not being with you...but I need this time to work through this." She looked at Sam, trying to gauge his reaction, because she knew what she'd said was a lot, but she also knew that if they were to work through this, it will take honesty, and honesty brutal to make it happen. "That's okay, Addie. I deserve that... I deserve worse actually... the fact that you are still with me, still love me, that's enough... it's more than I expected actually...or thought I deserved" Addison looked at him softly, stepped forward and kissed him so gently it broke his heart. She was shaking. As gentle as her kiss was, it conveyed so much love, yet a fear or uncertainty that he never wanted her to feel because of him. "I love you so much, and I'll never hurt you _ever _again!" Sam said as Addison stepped back from Sam's embrace. "I love you too...you know that..." Sam approached her again and hugged her with his tight embrace. "I wish all this would go away, I wish this never happened and I never hurt you... I wish I could take it all back... but I can't... I will however, give you all the time and space you need...I will do anything you want, I will wait till you are ready..." Addison couldn't imagine loving him any more than she already did, but after what he said, she found herself falling in love with him a little bit more. He was the one for her and she was determined to get through this and move forward. He was determined too. As they broke away from the hug, Addison leaned in one more time and kissed him. " Thank you...Sam." She said as she pulled back. Sam took a step back and was ready to leave. "Sweet dreams...I miss you already..."Addison quickly responded "I miss you already too...good night babe" she said with a hint of regret at seeing him leave. He turned around, and started walking towards his car. Addison stood there watching until he drove off. She locked the door, turned off the lights and headed to Nae's bedroom.

The next morning Addison stopped home before she headed to the practice. She wasn't happy about how things turned out with Cynthia, but she knew it was best considering the current state of her life. When she got to the spare bedroom though, she was surprised to see Sam there gathering Cynthia's clothes. "Sam... I didn't expect to see you here... what are you doing?" Addison asked. "Oh... I thought maybe you'd forgotten again, so I was going to bring these in for you..." Sam answered. Addison smiled at Sam's attention to everything. He has always been there for her and he has always remembered things even when she thought he wasn't listening."Thank you." Addison said as she walked closer to him. "Sam... can you stop for a minute?" Addison said. Sam stopped what he was doing and gave Addison his full attention "Sure." She just stood there, looking at the man in front of her, gathering her thoughts as he looked nervously at her. "I'm going to be staying with Nae for a little bit longer than I planned. I...didn't want you to worry. Things between you and me have been a little tough and I really need things between me and Naomi to be okay...I need her. I love you... and I need you... and I want to be with you but I need space too...to sort of find a way to trust you again... and everything" Sam smiled sadly but with understanding, giving her the okay she so desperately sought. He was determined to keep his promise to her; whatever it took. "Addie... I get it... It will be hard to sleep at night without you, but I get it...go do what you need to do... I'll wait as long as you need me to...I promised you." Sam said. "Thank you." Addison said as she moved closer to Sam and hugged him seeking comfort and a sense of normalcy between them. "Addie... I don't want to ask too much of you, but can I see you... while you're there? can I take you out, have little dates, still see each other, kind of start over?" Addison looked at Sam with such tenderness. "Yes...you can see me, I would love to spend time with you... and... start over..." Sam smiled and decided to push his luck a bit more. "Can we start over tonight? Nothing serious, just something casual and relaxed..." he asked holding his breath for her answer. "Yes...we can start over tonight...wanna tell me what you had in mind?" Addison tried to pry, "Of course not, my lady." Sam answered playfully, still hugging her loosely. Addison asked "So you're not going to tell me where you'll be taking me?" Sam thought for a minute and with a smile he said "That's for me to know... and for you... _later_ to find out. Trust me, you will love it." Addison's first instinct was to say she did trust him, but she didn't. She remained quiet. Sam hugged her tighter and stepped away from her. " I'm sorry Sam...I want us to be okay...I want us to get back what we had... and we will... just... with time." She said with tears shining in her eyes. "Please Addie, don't cry..I know baby, I know and I will be here for as long as it takes...I love you, never forget that. You make me happy, I don't need or want anything else." he said. He approached her and kissed her on the forehead, then he grabbed Cynthia's bags and handed them to her. "I packed everything... okay... I will see later at the office... right?" he said with a look of adoration and determination on his face. "Yes, I'm right behind you" She answered. No matter what happened, Sam was going to make this work. As he walked out of the bedroom and headed to the front door, Addison walked to her own bedroom, packed a bag and head off to work as well. 

As soon as she got off the elevator, Addison made her way to Violet's office with Cynthia's belongings. She walked right in without knocking, dropped the bags in the corner and was heading out as she spoke. "Here are all of Cynthia's things...like you asked" Addison was on her way out when Violet interjected, "Wait... can we talk about this, I really didn't mean for it to all seem behind your back, I..." Before Violet could finish Addison interrupted her. "Violet we are fine... I honestly have too much going on in my life right now to even let myself feel the hurt over what happened. Trust me... when everything else settles down, I'll probably need to talk about it... just give me time..." Violet just nodded at Addison as Addison headed to her own office. This day was already draining her, and it was only 9 o'clock. As if the day hadn't started rough enough, Addison walks into her office to see a sad faced Pete begging her for attention. "Pete... what are you doing here?" was all she said as she looked at him. "Addie... please, just give me time to at least try, make this fair... at least let me fight for you... let me and Sam take you out, spend time with you, and then in the end you can choose who you REALLY want to be with..." Addison was appalled... why couldn't Pete see that she was happy with Sam, and the fact that he couldn't grasp that she didn't want to be with him was beyond her. "How very Medieval of you...Pete...drop it... you love Violet and Violet loves you, just let her back in... stop fighting it for whatever reason you may have... let her love you..." Pete shook his head saddened that Addison couldn't see how they could be a perfect family, "We could be great, if you weren't scared, or trying to have something you have no business having... Sam is Naomi's ex-husband, in what world is that right?" Addison was getting angry now, she had enough people throwing that in her face, and Naomi was finally getting over it and okay with it, now this? Now she had to get it from Pete? Here she was fighting for the love of her life while Pete was throwing his away out of fear. She wanted to shake him or slap him and tell him not to let the real thing go, but something told her even that wouldn't help. "Pete... I love Sam...regardless of how wrong you may think it is, I can't help who I love, just like you can't change or help that you love Violet... Stop fighting it, trust me, please... let me go..." Pete moved closer to Addison as Addison took a few steps back from where she stood. "Pete...please?" Addison said pleadingly. Pete, pretended not to hear her and moved closer. Before Addison could move further back, he pulled her into a harsh and very forced kiss. Addison relaxed herself letting Pete kiss her until he pulled away and then pushed him back forcefully. Pete stood there staring at her and said "Addison... when we first slept together it was AMAZING! and we both agreed it was, I want that back, I want what I know only you can give me... satisfaction, a proper stable mother for Lucas..." However, before Pete could finish, Addison stopped him saying "Pete, please... stop whatever you're trying here... I love you... as a friend, nothing more... the sex was great and I am grateful I had you when I needed someone... I am... but if you love me like you say you do you'd want me to be happy, and regardless of the current situation, I am happy with Sam." Pete rubbed the back of his hand gently against Addison's face "Addison I love you, and I want what's best for you, not just what makes you happy, Sam isn't it, I can give you everything you want _and _make you happy... but go ahead, be with Sam, but I'll be waiting for you when you realize that you can't stand living this way, the day that he messes up and you need me... I'll be there..." Addison watched Pete as he stepped back and walked out of her office. She was drained and exhausted. Addison needed a quick change of scenery, even for a minute. She needed comfort and she knew the only person who can give her that was two doors down from her office so Addison made her way to Sam's office. When he saw the look of exhaustion on her face Sam immediately knew something was wrong, so he stood up from his chair and walked over to her. Addison dropped her head into the side of Sam's neck and released a deep breath as Sam just held her.

After standing there for a while longer, Sam pulled back, looking at Addison and searching for answers to what was bothering her. "Addie... what's wrong?" Sam asked as Addison looked back at him. Addison caressed Sam's face gently as she looked at him. "Please... don't get mad..." she said. Sam braced himself for the worse as Addison continued. "Pete was in my office when I went in there... and... he kissed me." She waited for Sam to explode, but he never did so she continued " I let him kiss me so he would get it out his system... then he told me how much he loved me... again... and I told him that I loved you so he left... I'm just telling you because I want us to be honest with one another...no secrets." Sam just smiled at Addison which eased her concerns "Addie... thank you for telling me... I know lately I have been a bit on edge about matters concerning you, I'm sorry for that too... but I trust you. I know that you'll handle this situation with Pete in the best way, and I know that if you need me you'll come to me and ask for my help..." Sam said wanting Addison to see that he is changing. "I only get so riled up because... I love you so much, and I know my jealousy has been a bit out of line lately. I am working on that... it's not fair to you, and I will never be that way towards you again... I promise!" Addison smiled and leaned forward to kiss him gently, releasing all her exhaustion onto Sam. He reciprocated with gentleness as well, but his more accepting and willing than hers. It wasn't hot and heavy, it was more soothing and healing. It was exactly what Addison needed. She wasn't one to judge harshly because she has made her share of mistakes and she believed in second chances. She asked for them when she did wrong and gave them when wronged. She was hoping this second chance with Sam will get them back to where they were and help them move forward. His mistakes didn't take away the good man he was, or how good he was with her, or the love she felt for him, that she was sure of and that's what she was depending on to get them through "I love you Sam, and thank you..." she said after they kissed. They held each other a while longer before Addison decided that it was time to get back to work. She was looking forward to two things today, a delivery scheduled with Dell for a very pregnant patient and the end of this day.

"Hi Addison" came a voice as Addison sat at her desk studying a patient's chart. Addison looked up seeing Cynthia who was walking into her office with a wide smile on her face. "Hel... Hello!" Addison wasn't expecting her at all. As far as she knew, Cynthia was already placed in a home and was awaiting the arrival of her baby. Addison looked at her curiously. "I know Its not time for my appointment yet, but I wanted to see you, I wish they'd let me stay with you... it was so much better when you were around." Cynthia said as she lowered her head. Addison felt sad, she wished she could have been there for her, but she knew the system was be the better option right now. "Cynthia, I am sorry, I didn't know and..." Cynthia shook her head, "No... it's okay, I know... Dr. turner explained everything to me... and I understand." Addison smiled at her. For a 16 year old, she has certainly handled herself well considering the situation. "I'm sorry for the way it all happened... I didn't know... I just wanted you to know that I wasn't getting rid of you, but in the end it probably was for the best..." Addison said as she offered Cynthia a seat on the couch. Cynthia looked a bit nervous but spoke anyway "Look... the reason I am here is... well, my boyfriend says he'll take me back if I get rid of the baby... but I care about this baby, and I don't want to just give it away... I want you to have my baby... raise her, give her everything I can't... my mom will let me back in, it's just a better situation for me in every way... please?" Addison was stunned to say the least "Cynthia... I can't... I mean, maybe you can find a family that can be everything this baby will need. I want a baby... really I do... but I don't know... I don't know if I can do this now...and alone." Cynthia sat on the edge of the couch leaning forward and grabbed Addison's hand, " My parents were married for decades and never loved one another a day in their lives. Being alone or married has nothing to do with loving a child. I want someone I trust, someone I know will love this baby as if it were their own. And I know you are with Sam... I am sure you two together could take care of the baby... I've already signed all the paperwork and all I need is your signature. Please...at least think about it?" Addison sat back thinking about what Cynthia was _was _something she wanted more than anything else in the world. She didn't know what to say though "Are you sure... you want me? I mean... to have your baby?" Cynthia nodded her head with pleading eyes, she wanted this more than anything else right now, and she knew Addison was the right person "I promise to think about it...give me... a day or two...is that okay...I don't know what to tell you at this point other than...thank you." Addison said gracefully. "I'm sure Addison, that's why I am here...you will make a great mother." Cynthia said as she stood up from the couch and headed to the door, turning to watch Addison fro a minute, she knew she was making the right choice. Addison was lost in thought now, ideas swirling in her head at warp speed. This, she knew she wanted without compromise. Married or not, single or not, she wanted to have a child, she always had. She knew deep down, she was ready to take care of a child, the day to day logistics however were never really thought about...till now. 

The day from there moved quickly, and by early evening Addison found herself at Nae's house, exhausted, drained and elated. A million feelings were running through her at warp speed and she just wanted everything to happen at once. As she walked into the kitchen and smelled the food cooking, she remembered that she had a date with Sam. "Hey Nae..." Addison said as Naomi turned around to greet her, "Hey... dinner's almost ready!" Naomi turned back to the stove happy that Addison was spending some time at her house. "Nae... I actually have date with Sam, but I think I am going to cancel. I don't think I can be in this day much longer and all I want to do is have a glass of wine, take a bath, eat dinner and talk to you." Naomi turned around with a frown on her face, "A date with Sam? and you are canceling? willingly?" Addison looked exhausted. "Yeah" she said. "Sam and I decided to kind of start over...but I need to talk to you and I don't think I can leave the house again after the day I have had. "I'm gonna go get changed, call Sam and come right back down. Pour me the biggest glass of wine you've got...please!" Naomi looked suspiciously at Addison as she walked away. She knew Addison like she knew the back of her hand and whatever happened today, it was definitely something big.

After Addison changed into a comfortable pair of leggings and an old t-shirt, she grabbed her phone and dialed Sam's number. " Hey...it's me..." she said with a smile. Sam could hear the exhaustion in her voice. "Hey you..." he said. "Would you be terribly disappointed if I cancelled our date tonight and rescheduled for tomorrow night? I am so exhausted and Naomi has already made dinner and I don't think I can go anywhere beyond the kitchen, and thats only because a glass of wine is waiting for me..." Addison rambled on. Sam interrupted Addison's Banter about how canceling made her feel like a bad person, "Disappointed, yes, but Addie, I want you to get some rest. We'll do this tomorrow night. Go, have dinner with Nae, relax and please feel better baby." Sam said. "I miss you..." Addison said and Sam answered with "I miss you too, more than you can imagine. Will you call me before you go to bed?" he asked hopefully. "Yes, I'll call you...and I love you." she said. "I love you too, and say hi to Naomi for me, will you." Sam said. "Sure." Addie said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Addison walked into the kitchen as Naomi was plating the fettuccine Alfredo. She handed Addison her wine glass and they both sat at the kitchen counter. "What happened today Addie?" Nae asked. "So much Nae, so much..." Addie answered. "Please... tell me..." Nae said softly between a sip of her wine and a bite of her Pasta. So Addison proceeded to tell her everything that happened with Sam at her house, and Violet and of course Pete which almost gave Naomi a heart attack. She however, stopped herself from telling her about Cynthia. She needed Naomi focused when she did, not both of them elbow deep in pasta, chicken and artery clogging sauce. So she decided to wait for that part until later, when they were both relaxed, sitting on the couch maybe and able to give each other their undivided attention. And once the news of the baby came into play, and her explaining and reasoning with Nae on how much she wanted it, she knew there would be a whole new bag of worms for her to climb through and that she wasn't ready for, at least not during dinner... 


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait, I'll try to be better with my posting new chapters; especially since the new season will be starting soon. Thanks to my BETA I got this chapter pumped out. I will tell you though, be ready for some steamy Addie/Sam moments in the chapter to come! :D Oh and Reviews help me post new chapters faster, so please leave reviews! Thanks**

Weeks went by and as Addison and Naomi got closer, she and Sam grew further apart. She was working on forgiving him, and it wasn't intentional, this drift, it just happened. Addison sought comfort in Naomi, like she always did in a crisis. She cancelled her dates with Sam every night until Sam finally decided that the best way to deal with this dilemma; of wanting Addison and wanting to give her time was by just stepping back and allowing her to find her way back to him - on her own, when she was ready.

When Addison went back to her own place after spending a week at Naomi's, the first thing she did was ask that Sam stay at his place a bit longer and just give her a bit more time on her own. As anxious as Sam was to get back to 'normal' with Addie, he was also patient, and although he couldn't see her, he sent her flowers everyday and made sure she knew he was thinking about her and he was there for her, no matter what she needed.

Addison's anxiety on the other hand was induced by the several life altering experiences she was about to embark on, primarily becoming a mother. She had a long and heated discussion with Naomi about it. Addison understood Naomi's apprehension and fear of 'what if Cynthia changes her mind' scenarios but she couldn't deny that Addison was born to be a mother and that Cynthia's child would be lucky to have her as one. Naomi promised to be a fantastic aunt and spoil Addie's child rotten, and to be there for Addie through the whole experience; from teething and terrible two's to dating and college. She figured she would be the mellow aunt, by then, having gone through it all with Maya, and Addison gladly agreed.  
After spending this time with Addison, Naomi realized that she's always been hard on Addison. Even though it was always out of love and concern for her dear friend, it didn't change the fact that sometimes she did hurt Addison by her harsh judgement. She wanted to see her friend happy, and get everything she wished for, including less judgement and more support from her. Naomi was determined to do that as this new chapter gradually began to unfolded.

Another thing Addie was thinking about was this whole situation with Pete. She was baffled by it, to put it mildly. She knew he loved Violet and Violet loved him. He knew the Sam and she were in a relationship, so him pursuing her at this point beyond perplexed her. As much as she wasn't looking forward to seeing him the next time she went to the practice, she was looking less and less forward to seeing Violet, who Addison knew must be feeling awkward if not downright hostile towards her.  
Her final thoughts settled on Sam. She had no doubt in her mind that she loved him. No one better than her knew that one mistake doesn't erase the good in a person and Sam was a good guy. Also no one better than her knew that some mistakes only heal with time and patience. This one was one of them. She was comforted by the idea that Sam was allowing her the space and time she needed, without being pushy, so she knew they would get back to what they had and move on to better days; with just a little bit of breathing space and time.

Addison would not have been the world class neonatal surgeon if she wasn't good at tackling problems, big and small. She went about her personal life the same way. She compartmentalized and conquered. First thing she did on her list of 'getting my life organized' is call her lawyer and have him draw adoption papers and have them sent to the practice for her to review. She wanted everything legalized and signed before the baby came. Next on her list was calling Cynthia and inviting her to lunch. She wanted to give her agreement in person and also discuss the adoption papers with her. Cynthia agreed to meet her a couple of days later at the practice.  
But Addison wouldn't be Addison if she wasn't good at avoiding confrontation until necessary, so her plan of attack for the coming days was avoiding Sam and Pete by burying herself in surgeries at St. Ambrose. In surgery she was confident and strong. She was sure and powerful...she thrived and saved lives.

As she walked out of the elevator on Friday afternoon, for one last checkup on a patient, she saw Sam at the front desk checking his messages while Dell held a manilla envelop that must have been dropped off. "Addison, this just came for you." Dell said as she came closer. Sam couldn't help but look at what Dell just put on the counter for her to grab and notice the return address of a law firm. "Thank you, Dell" Addison said as she stood next to Sam. "Hey..." she then said to the man who stood next to her. "Um...hey..." Sam said unsure of how to finish the sentence. Addison took the envelope and started walking away, knowing that Sam was right behind her. "Addie" Sam said softly and in a low voice. "Is everything alright?" Sam asked next.  
Addison knew that she needed to tell him about the baby at some point and now was as good a time as any.

She stopped right next to Sam's door and turned to face him. "Yes, everything is alright." she said with a small smile, almost shyly. "I need to tell you something, do you have a minute?" she asked. They both walked into Sam's office and closed the door. "Addie, I know we are not where we were before but I am here for you, I am your friend, your best friend and Lover... I love you...whatever it is, you know you can tell me." 

"I know Sam, I do...this is big though" she said almost giddy with excitement. Sam couldn't help but feel relief. From the look on her face he knew it's nothing bad. "So...?" Sam asked impatiently. "Cynthia asked me to adopt her baby." Addison finally said gauging his face for a reaction. Sam stood there, a bit shocked by the news. "And I said yes." Addison finished. Sam stood still for a minute, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to say. He always thought a decision this big, they would do together. Then again, if he hadn't done what he had, they would have. No matter what, Sam wanted Addison happy and he knew a baby is what she had always wished for and wanted. Whether she made the decision with or without him is irrelevant, she was meant to be a mother and he was going to support her. "I'm only going to ask you this because I worry about you and I don't want to see you hurt." Sam said next and Addison knew what he was going to say next, so she pre-empted him. "Yes, Sam, I'm sure...and I wouldn't love you as much as I do if you didn't worry about me as much as you do." she said with a brilliant smile. "Then... Congratulation are in order... you will make a great mother Addie." Sam said sincerely as he stepped forward and hugged her. 

Addison relishes in the contact. She has missed him. She has missed him much more than she is letting on. Sam didn't expect the stoic face he saw when he let her go. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried. "Yeah...yeah I'm okay, I just didn't expect it to happen like that." she says softly. "Like what?" Sam asked, now curious. "I always thought this would be something we'd do together, you and me. I had this image in my head about us sitting down, talking about it, getting excited about it together..." Addison said almost sadly. Sam just stared at her for a minute. "You would have wanted to have kids with me...right? Even with Naomi and Maya and everything else...wouldn't you?" Addison asked, on the verge of tears. The look on her face broke Sam's heart. Hearing her question his commitment to her shattered it totally. He stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "Addie, I would have wanted to have ten kids with you if that is what made you happy. Adopted or not, I don't care! I want to see you happy and if having kids with me is what makes you happy, then we'll have as many as you want!" Sam said fiercely. "What about... Maya and Naomi?" Smile tilted his head to the side and looked at Addison with loving eyes, "At the end, Naomi would have come around. She wants to see you happy Addie. She wouldn't have threatened me if she didn't love you so much..." Sam said as he looked at her softly. Addison's mood lightened up again and a large smile spread across her face, "So, I guess I'm going to be a mom..." Addison let go what Sam assumed were happy tears. "Yes, you're going to be a mom Addie, a great one, and I'm going to be there with you every step of the way if you let me." Sam said so sincerely it almost broke Addison's heart. "I just got the papers from the lawyers, and I'm meeting Cynthia tomorrow for lunch to go over them...um...would you like to join us?" Addison asked. "I Wouldn't miss it!" Sam said, just happy to be involved. "I have one last patient for the day, maybe we could have dinner later tonight...catch up on things...talk a little?" Addison asked hesitantly. She knew she'd been avoiding Sam, so she wasn't sure how he was going to react to her proposal. "I would love that. I have some last minute paperwork and then I'm done. I'll meet you at the lobby?" Sam answered.  
"See you in a little bit." Addison, back to her confident self, answered as she started walking out. 

As Addison walked her last patient out to the lobby and headed back to her office to collect her things, she was a bit surprised to see Violet sitting in her office. She took a deep breath and prepared for one of the confrontations she has been avoiding at all cost. As soon as she walked in she turned to Violet who burst out with ,"You saved my life. You saved Lucas's life. I am grateful for that...but do you think... what part of that gives you the right to be with Pete?" Knowing that this was not a conversation she wanted everyone to hear, Addison turned and closed the door behind her. "Violet..." Addison said, hoping her tone would calm Violet down. "No, explain it to me. I leave. I leave to get help and you think that it's okay to just take my place and love my child and pretend, play house or whatever?' Violet said now with anger in her tone.

Addison sat across from Violet on the opposite couch. She was dangerously calm. For those who knew Addison, they knew she got that way when she was about to be brutally honest and open up. She got that way when she was allowing someone to see her soul. Violet was in for a surprise. "I can't have kids...did you know that?" Addison said softly, stoically, and honestly. Violet seemed to have caught her breath for a second. She has known Addison for a while and knew that Addison rarely opens up. In that moment, Addison's heartbreaking honesty disarmed Violet's anger. "I am a neonatal surgeon...one of the best...I can perform miracles on babies, I perform surgeries on their tiny bodies and save their mothers...I can bring them from the brink of death, but my body can't do the one natural thing it was meant to do...bear children..." Addison said heartbreakingly, not with anger but with utter devastation.

Violet was stunned silent. This was a side of Addison she has never, ever seen.  
"I like you Violet...I really do, and what happened to you, I don't wish on my worst enemy... but I wasn't looking to replace you, I couldn't ever replace you because Pete loved and still loves you and no matter how many times I bathe and feed and play with Lucas, you will always be his mother...you gave him the one thing I could never give a child, no matter how good of a surgeon I am...you gave him life..." Addison continued in the same honest tone. "Pete and I came together out of pain and loss, not love. He was mourning your loss and I was in pain over not being with Sam, and so we sought comfort in one another... I will always be his friend, but his heart doesn't belong to me... and I don't love him...I mean, not like that..." Addison went on...she might as well let it all out, once and for all. "Lucas... Lucas, I will always love dearly. He healed a part of me I thought was broken forever..." Addison said.  
"Addison..." Violet said in a much much softer tone. "You and I have been friends... maybe not close friends but close enough..." Violet continued. "I wanted to hate you. I wanted to blame you for taking Pete away...for taking Lucas away..." Violet went on, looking directly at Addison in her eyes. "I didn't take them away Violet... they were never mine to take..." Addison interrupted. "I know... in my head I know... it's easier to blame you than blame myself for letting them go, even if it was because I wanted to go away and get better..." Violet said sincerely, finally admitting the truth out loud. "Give it some time Violet...he will always pick you...it's always been you... all along" Addie said. "He probably doesn't even know who I am..." Violet said softly. "I wasn't talking about Lucas..." Addison said with a soft smile. Violet smiled back as she stood up and headed for the door. "You are doing great Violet, don't doubt yourself." Addison said before Violet left her office. Violet turned around, looked at Addison and smiled again as she walked away. 

This conversation, this day and this week certainly exhausted Addison, but nothing like an aged bottle of wine, a delicious meal and fantastic company brought her energy back. She was certainly looking forward to her date with Sam tonight. Addison walked to her car, opened the back door and threw her coat and bag inside. She then got in the driver's seat and fastened her seat belt. As she was about to drive, she noticed a box sitting on the passenger's seat. She wasn't sure how it got there, but she had an idea who it might be from. Before she opened the box, she took out the envelope laying on top and opened it. She immediately recognized Sam's handwriting.

Addie,  
We have a lot to celebrate tonight. I hope you like it. I know you will look absolutely perfect in it!

Love, Sam.

She was dying to see what was in the box, but decided not to open it until she got home. Whatever was in the box, she knew she would love. Not only because Sam had great taste but because he took the time to pick it out for her. She appreciated the effort he made and she missed his sweet gestures. Taking care of her was something Sam perfected.

When she got home, she went straight upstairs to her bedroom. She wanted to take a shower and relax a bit before going out. She placed the box on the bed, took off her Louboutin high heel pumps and headed for the bathroom. As she was turning the water on, she heard her cell phone vibrate on the nightstand and prayed it wasn't the hospital. As she walked back out to her bedroom and started taking off her clothes, she checked her messages and was relieved to find a text message instead telling her to be ready at 8.

Freshly out of a hot shower, Addison applied lotion all over her body, followed by her favorite Chanel #5. She went straight to the bed and finally opened the box to find a stunning red dress. The color almost matched her hair, and the front revealed a somewhat low cut but the back took her breath away because it dipped all the way down; intending to reveal her back to the fullest. She couldn't wait to try it on. At 8 pm sharp, she heard a knock on her door. She was ready, but one thing she was really looking forward to, was Sam's reaction to the dress he bought. She opened the door to a sharply dressed Sam, in an Armani black suit, white shirt and a tie matching the color of her dress. She couldn't help but smile. God, he was gorgeous, she thought to her self. Sam's reaction mirrored hers, maybe a bit more stunned. He could neither take his eyes off of her body nor form a sentence. He stood there, dumbfounded.  
"Well, are you going to tell me how I look?." Addison broke the silence, smiling."You look gorgeous..." Sam finally said, still staring. "I'm sure that was the effect you had in mind when you picked out that dress." Addison continued enjoying his reaction. "Please...twirl around a few times, I need to get the full effect.' Sam almost begged.  
Addison did as asked. If Sam was starting to regain his ability to form words, he lost the battle as soon as he saw the dip in the dress; exposing Addison's very soft, silky smooth skin that always felt amazing to touch.

Addison turned back around to face him with a brilliant smile. "Shall we?" She asked as she stepped forward and extended her hand towards Sam for him to take it.  
Sam, still speechless, smiled and took her hand as she closed the door behind her. "You don't look bad yourself." Addie said right before she got in the passenger's seat of Sam's car. This dress, Sam's reaction, and the anticipation of the dinner plans put Addison in a very flirtatious mood.

Laughter fogged the air. Particularly, Addison's laughter and it was a sound Sam had missed. They were having dinner in an Italian restaurant she mentioned she wanted to try a while back. Two bottles of red wine, a fantastic meal and funny stories about med school and a fire started by Mark in the chemistry lab were bound to make this night perfect. They were enjoying each other's company and Sam was relishing in the fact that he was the source of Addison's good mood. He was also enjoying the fact that every single man, and even a few women have not been able to take their eyes off of her since she'd made her grand entrance, but she was with Sam. As they finished dessert and Sam took care of the check he had another idea. He didn't want the evening to end because he couldn't get enough of Addison being happy and relaxed. He knew the one other thing that could top all this off, at least for Addie.

On the drive back home, they were silent. It wasn't awkward at all, but comfortable. They were both genuinely happy and felt no need for words in that moment. As soon as Sam parked his car, he asked Addie not to go home. She was ready to protest and ask him to slow down, but before she could, Sam told her to just wait for a few minutes in his house while he did something in hers. She did as he asked.

Sam headed to Addie's place and straight upstairs to her bedroom then bathroom. He pulled out her favorite camomile and honey bubble bath soap from the cabinet and turned on the water in her tub. As the water filled the tub, he started lighting all the candles she had scattered around the bathroom. He added a bit of body oil to the water, turned off the light and walked out to her bedroom where he turned on her CD player and started favorite Jazz CD. he had no expectations at all tonight, he just wanted her to be taken care of because no matter what, he loved her. Instead of going down and calling her, he text messaged her. Addison, sitting on Sam's porch, heard the beeping noise of her phone. She pulled it from her bag and read the text.

You can come home. Head straight upstairs.  
Sam

As excited as Addison was to see what Sam has been doing for the last ten minutes in her house, she was a bit apprehensive because she wasn't ready for anything intimate with him, not yet. She hoped she wouldn't have to hurt him and turn him down. The sight that greeted her, took her breath away. Her room was dark, except for the few scattered candles dimly lighting the room. She could see the glow of candles coming from her bathroom and she heard her favorite CD playing in the background. If she didn't love Sam enough for this gesture she certainly loved him for what he said next. "Addie...I don't want anything from you. I did this with one thing in mind. You. Please, just relax." Sam said softly. He didn't look disappointed or frustrated. He had a look of pure love on his face. "I'll be at home. Enjoy your bath and relax..." Sam continued. "I had a great time tonight...Good night." he said softly as he stepped forward, kissed her on the forehead gently and walked away before she even had a chance to say one word.

Addison looked around. She loved him more than anything in that moment. Not for the dinner or the dress but for his ability to understand what she needed and give it to her, even if that meant time away from him. He wasn't needy in that way and allowed her the space she had always craved in every other relationship she had been in, even in her marriage. As she sat in her tub, enjoying the warm water on her body, she allowed herself to think about Sam and her want for him. She may not be fully ready to be with him, to make love to him, but she was certainly ready to have him closer.

Forty five minutes later, as Addison dried her self off and the candles flickered around her she allowed herself another thing that made her happy; a step closer to Sam. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag and texted him.

Sam,  
Can you please come up?  
Addie

A few minutes later, Sam in a pair of shorts appeared in her doorway.  
'Addie, are you okay?' He asked immediately. "I am more than okay, Sam" she said in a tone dangerously low. A tone Sam knew well and knew he couldn't really resist.  
Addison, in her bath robe, stepped forward and kissed Sam on the lips softly. he wasn't really sure how to proceed so he allowed her to continue before he returned the kiss. Sensing his apprehension, Addison stepped back, opened her eyes and smiled at him. She laid her hand on his cheek and leaned forward again. This time Sam kissed her back with a hunger so strong it took her breath away. He had missed her beyond words or reason, but no matter how much he wanted her, he wasn't going to do anything unless she was ready. She stepped back and opened her eyes once more. "Baby steps..." she said looking at him. "Will you hold me tonight?" she asked. "Are you sure?" he asked, hopeful. "I'm sure." Addison said as she walked to her bed still holding Sam's hand.

As they lay there, surrounded by the candles still glowing, Addie still in her bathrobe and Sam in his shorts a soft smile graced her features. She felt so happy, happier than she has been in a while so she said the only thing that came to her mind. "I love you." Sam had his head buried in her hair, holding her close as she laid with her back to him. She couldn't see his face or his smile at hearing her words, but she could feel it in his voice when he spoke. "And I love you" he said right back and softly. Addison closed her eyes, and surrendered to a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.

Hours later, still awake and holding Addison, Sam got out of bed, blew out the candles and turned the soft music off. He got back in bed, held her once again, kissed her head and whispered another I love you before he too closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another chapter as I promised... I'm working on posting faster, so be looking out for Chapter 14 sooner than later. If anyone has any suggestions for this story please feel free to share, I will take them into serious consideration. Again Thank you to my BETA for helping me and thank you the readers for reading... and please Review!**

Things progressed as Addison hoped, for once, with no complications; Cynthia signed the papers giving her legal rights over her child once it was born, Sam was present every step of the way, and Naomi and Addison grew closer than they ever were, even before the whole Sam debacle.

Although Sam and Addison hadn't gotten back to their most intimate place yet, they'd shared many more nights where she allowed him to sleep in her bed and hold her in the dark. Sam, on his end, was happy, ecstatic even. Addison had granted him access to her most inner circle, made him part of her most important decisions and allowed him to give her comfort even though it wasn't the physical kind. She had been more intimate with him in those nights he held her as she slept than they had ever been. He knew that the steps they were taking were the foundation for a relationship that could weather anything life had in mind. He was ecstatic.

Sitting at her desk Addison looked up as Naomi walked into her office. "So... Addie... tell me, how long are you going to hold out on him?" Addison looked back down at her post-Op notes pretending not to have heard the question, "What? What are you talking about Nai?" Naomi shook her head, sat down on the couch and stared at Addison in disbelief, "Come on Addie... don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about... No one knows you like I do."  
Addison smiled. She was caught, by the only person who can read her like an open book. She took a deep breath, "Nai... I know he is sorry, and I know I should be over it by now, but I don't know how to throw up that white flag and forgive him, yet. Deep inside I HAVE forgiven him... I just don't know how to take the step and move past it all."

Naomi looked at Addison with concern and understanding. She knew Addison had a hard time forgiving men, and who wouldn't with a past like hers; filled with disappointment, hurt and endless betrayals on all sides? But Naomi also wanted to help; she knew being there helping her heal was the best thing she could do for her friend.

"Okay, how about we do lunch, talk about it and see if there's a solution?" Addison looked up at Naomi and smiled. there was a time Addison thought she had lost Naomi for good, she even mourned the loss. Having her best friend back was truly something Addison cherished, but having their bond stronger than ever was something that still amazed Addison every day. She was grateful for second chances more than anything else. However, Addison knew that there were things that simply can't be comfortable for Naomi to discuss no matter how close they are now. "That's okay with you? talking about Sam... and me?... I mean there are so many things we could discuss over lunch... other than your Ex-husband and me and our problems..." Addison said with a bit of apprehension.

Naomi looked at Addison and shook her head, "Addison, can't you tell by now that I am okay with this? You have nothing to hide. I want you to be happy and I know Sam is the one who makes you happy, so stop fighting it and let me be your best friend. I am not holding him hostage! Let me help!" Addison just smiled and agreed as Naomi walked out of her office and back to the 4th floor. Naomi smiled the entire way down because she never thought they'd get back to the old Addie and Nai; but they had and for that she too was grateful.  
Addison was lost in her daydreams; about Sam, Naomi, Violet, Cynthia and her soon to be daughter. She simply let her thoughts run wild in her head. No one would ever think the reserved, brilliant, world renowned surgeon with nerves of steel was capable of daydreaming, but she was... In those quiet and private moments, she let her imagination loose. And that was precisely why she never heard Pete come in with Lucas in his arms.

Addison snapped out of her daydream and stood abruptly, "Pete, hi... how can I help you?" Pete looked at Addison with confusion. He knew the reason of Addison's discomfort but this time he wasn't there to push her about 'them' certainly not in front of Lucas anyways. he had a twisted sense of concern; he used Lucas as bait for Addison but he drew the line on such a discussion in front of him. "He wanted to see you." Pete said as he held Lucas who now had his arms extended towards Addison begging to be taken by her. With the largest smile his tiny mouth could form he shrieked, "Beeeee." Addison obliged, none of this was his fault was her reasoning, so why should he be treated any different? "Pete, I hope you're not trying to..." Before Addison could finish her sentence Pete cut her off. "I'm not... I just knew he was looking for you so I wanted him to see you..." Addison smiled and carried Lucas around the room cooing and playing with him while Pete sat watching, mesmerized and almost jealous by their connection.

Time flew by with Lucas, it always did as she lost herself in his baby smell and sheltered world. She had a patient and she was being paged back to reality. She handed the baby back to Pete who looked at her with so much tenderness and a hint of sadness, "You know I still love you, right?" Addison smiled, "Pete..." she knew the look on Pete's face was one of defeat because he has finally realized that there will never be anything between them more than the friendship they had and their love for Lucas. "If you REALLY love me, then you'd want me to be happy. Love can be selfish, but it also makes you want put the other person first. You don't love me like you think you do, you love the idea of us and what it gave Lucas. Violet is back now, and she's ready for you and for Lucas, give her a chance... I love you Pete, I love you enough to know that your heart is with Violet, and she is what's best for you AND Lucas..." With that, Addison kissed Pete on his cheek and smiled tenderly, a sense of closure wrapping around them, as he turned and left. This moment wasn't nearly as hard as she'd imagined, and Addison felt good about being able to finally say the right thing to Pete.

Addison had a few more patients before meeting Naomi for lunch. The day was moving at an awkwardly slow pace, and although her patient load was low, she seemed to never have a moment to herself. Addison entered her office scribbling notes about her last patient, dropped her note pad on her desk as soon as she was done, grabbed her purse and walked back out, headed for her lunch date. This lunch date and the topic of conversation are what made this day awkward, she had no doubt.

As Addison and Naomi sat across from each other in a local Chili's, Naomi's choice, Addison fiddled with her menu, a sure sign of nervousness. Naomi watched her, knowing that her friend was mentally preparing for the conversation ahead. Although this wasn't Addison's favorite place in the world she enjoyed the memories it brought back; memories of Derek, Sam, Mark, Archer, Nai and herself in med school, sitting together at a big table, talking about medical research, cadavers, and who'd be which attending's favorite.  
She remembered how much fun they'd had, they were all kind of poor back then, but life was certainly less complicated and more hopeful in ways. Things were simple: Sam would be cuddled up with Naomi, Derek would have his hands all over her while Mark and Archer sent dirty winks to all the girls and fought about which girl will go with whom... yup, those were the days! 

Addison was lost in thought when Naomi suddenly snapped her out of her daze saying, "Hey... Addie, where did you just go?" Addison, caught, again said quietly "Sorry Nai, this place brings back so many memories... you know, the whole gang, med school... how we used to enjoy this place." Naomi knew all too well what she was talking about and smiled. She changed the subject quickly though she almost commanded, "Okay, lets decide what we want and then we can really talk."

Once their orders were placed Naomi cleared her throat, "So... lets get straight to the point, you and Sam... forgiving him is hard, I know, but what do you need from him that will make you believe he'd never do it again?" Addison shook her head, "In my head Nai, I know he won't...my head is not the problem... my head was never the problem... you know that!" Addison looked at her friend intently and started talking again, "I am not afraid of him, if that is what you're asking, not the way you think at least, but I have been through so much... with Derek and Mark and Noah... I don't want to get hurt anymore... and that fear is what stops me from moving forward with Sam again... the 'what if'... I invested so much of myself in every relationship, so when things fall apart..." Addison takes a deep breath...this is brutal and raw honesty... " I lose a part of myself... and I can't do that anymore... I don't want to do that anymore... not even for Sam!" There, she said it, all of it, the truth. 

Naomi took a minute to digest what Addison had just said. It made sense, especially if you were the friend who helped Addison pick up the pieces after every life implosion. The fact that Addison was still willing to take chances with her heart after it has been obliterated so many times was something Naomi admired and found insane in her friend... she had an unshakeable sense of hope. Naomi understood Addie's apprehension in this case. It wasn't just another man she was seeing. Sam came with so many consequences, if this too were to implode, it would be the biggest one was Addie's heart, Naomi feared. But Naomi also knew that Sam was the one for her best friend, so there had to be a way to make this work...there just had to be.

"Okay, so what would you like to do?" Naomi asked as she moved her hand allowing the waiter to place her water with lemon down. "Well, I want to... Nai, are you sure you want to talk about this?" Addison asked more concerned for Naomi's feelings than anything else. "Addison I'm over the weirdness... I am okay, just talk to me like Sam was never married to me, talk like you would if it were Kevin or Mark or someone...just TALK!" Addison was still a little worried, but she continued as Naomi ordered. "I want to... I want to make love to him again. I want to let him in, let him touch me the way he used to... I just don't know how without risking my heart in all this!"

Naomi smiled at Addison, "Addie... you know better than anyone that there's no way around it... when you love, you take a chance... YOU of all people know that! And there is no 'right' way about doing this... there is doing and not doing... nothing in between... just let go Addie... take one more chance... I promise you, it's worth it... and you deserve to be happy... really, really happy..." Addison looked at Naomi confused. "But you told me before that I needed time, I needed space..." Naomi gathered her thoughts, "Addison, that was me being protective, I knew you were hurting, and you did need that time, to get back to this" Naomi gestured with her hands to the space between them." Not to mention, I wanted to beat Sam myself when I saw you devastated! I'm glad you took that time for yourself... you've never done that in other relationships and in this one you took a step back, you didn't try to numb your pain by pretending all is well in Addiland... but you are ready Addie..." Naomi reached her hand across the table and gently rubbed her friend's hand, "Addie... if you are ready, don't let anymore time pass, do what you feel is right for you..."

Addison knew that Naomi was protecting her, not only from Sam but from herself and looking back, she was glad she took the time to consider her feelings and truly forgive Sam rather than do what she did best...live in a bubble of avoidance and self destruction. For the remainder of lunch they talked about Sam a bit more, about Addison's conversation with Violet and Pete and about Addison's excitement over finally becoming a mom. Then the conversation shifted to Fife and Naomi's rants over his ethically blurred behavior. It's true that no one knew Addison like Naomi, but the same went the other way too. Addison had no doubt that her friend liked the morally challenged doctor and it came as no shock to hear Nai finally admit her true feelings. Addison was certainly not the only one at that lunch table who had perfected the art of avoidance! The excitement hit a new level as Naomi proceeded to tell Addison about her walking up to Fife, asking him to raise his chair and wanting to kiss him. Naomi explained in detail as she slightly boasted that she took his breath away. Addison couldn't believe it, bold was certainly not something her best friend was known for... she smiled as she listened to her friend...

After their lunch together they stopped at the local Ice cream shop and both got their favorite flavors. Addison got black walnut and Naomi got Double Chocolate brownie batter on waffle style sugar cones... treadmill be damned for the day! They walked side by side, at a slow and comfortable pace, enjoying the beautiful summer afternoon.

By the time Addison got back to the practice nothing could ruin her mood... she was happy. She had a plan. For Addison, nothing made her world more centered than a plan for her to follow. Yes, the plan involved a date with a very handsome man she missed, and yes Naomi helped her come up with the plan as they strolled outside, high on sugar and brownie batter. People underestimated the power of sugar Addison mused happily! All she had to do before putting her plan in motion was focus and get through the next two patients.

As soon as she was done with her patients Addison walked straight to her office, grabbed her things and headed for the elevator without talking to anyone, for fear of being distracted. Right before she entered the elevator, she turned around and walked straight into Sam's office, with a look of serious determination. Sam knew better than to interrupt her, so he waited for her to speak. "Are you free tonight?" Addison asked, in her serious tone. "Yes." Sam answered, almost afraid. "Can you please come to my house at 7:30 sharp?" "Yes." Sam answered again, monotonously. Addison in charge was a sight to see, but also one not to be messed with at any cost. "I will have something laid out on your bed by the time you get home... please wear it." Addison said, still very serious, as if discussing a matter of life or death. "Okay." Sam said with a look of utter fear and confusion. "Don't worry, it's not serious..." Addison said and smiled one hell of a sexy smile, before she turned around and walked away.

Addison could FEEL Sam's eyes on her, and that made her fly. At 7:30pm sharp, Addison heard a soft knock on her door. Although Addison told him it was nothing serious, Sam couldn't help but feel anxious about the evening... However, all coherent thought and probably all thought left Sam's head as soon as Addison opened the door. He forgot to breath. She was a vision. Her little black dress hugged all the right curves and dipped low on the front, but not dangerously low...just low enough to leave the rest for his imagination. Her makeup was minimal but her lips definitely begged to be kissed... Addison was nothing if not a professional teaser who knew exactly how to turn him on. He was finding it hard to breath. he could no longer decipher what he was feeling. He went from anxious to amazed to confused in the span of 60 seconds.

"Hello Sam." Addison said in a low and husky voice and a smile that melted his heart. "H...Hello Addie" Sam found his voice long enough to form a word. He extended his arm and gave her the bouquet of white roses he picked up on his way home. "Thank you...they're beautiful Sam...come in, please." Addison answered with that same smile. Sam walked in as Addison closed the door behind him. "Thank you for wearing what I picked out for you." Addison said next as she walked past him, to the kitchen to find a vase. "You are welcome... you have great taste, it was easy." Sam said never taking his eyes off of her or her exposed back. That dress is going to kill him tonight, not to mention those legs... those legs that went on forever... It was going to be a long night and a test to his self control he thought to himself. 

"Addie..." he said huskily. With her back turned to him, she smiled, from the tone of his voice, she knew she hasn't lost her touch or her effect on him... he wanted her, she was certain and she was enjoying this game. "Would you like some wine?" Addison said, pretending not to notice the way he was looking at her. "Yes..." he said again, in a low voice. "Addie...what's going on..." he said, almost too quickly. " What do you mean?" she asked as she handed him his glass. He looked at her dumbfounded. Was he dreaming? "I mean, why am I here, why am I wearing a pair of shorts and a tshirt, while you're wearing that!" he said pointing to the dress, that keeps taking his breath away without his control... She couldn't help but smile that sexy smile again. She knew what he was going through... after all that was her plan and it seemed to be working perfectly. "Sam." she said as she put her glass on the counter and walked to him. "I have a surprise for you... I really, really hope you like it but first, please take off your sandals." Addison said as she took his hand, grabbed her wine glass with the other and walked towards her patio after he did as asked.

What he saw outside took his breath away. First he felt, grass, real grass between his toes. He looked down to make sure he wasn't imagining the sensation. A table was set for two. A bottle of wine was chilling in a bucket of ice next to the table. Another table was set to the side, covered with dishes that made his stomach suddenly growl with hunger. He may have noticed chocolate covered strawberries. Candles glowed everywhere; in every corner and on every surface he saw a flicker. It smelled of jasmine, a soft and soothing scent that he knew she loved. In the background he heard the waves crashing and the sound of soft jazz playing. Lights and lanterns were draped from the small trees that enclosed the patio on either side. He was certain she didn't own them, and made a mental note to ask her about them later, if he ever regained the power to speak at all. Tikki torches stood on either side of the steps that led to the sand and straight to the water. There wasn't an inch Addison didn't decorate, yet it didn't feel overwhelming. It was breathtaking. He looked at her, and then at the patio, then back at her and found himself stunned speechless. She went through all the trouble of creating this... for him... for them... He was amazed. 

"Addie..." was all he said before he walked straight to her, held her face gently in both his hands, and kissed her so softly, it broke her heart. She could feel his hands shaking so slightly. "Do you like it?" Addison asked in a low voice, never losing eye contact with him. "I can't tell you what I feel Addie... it's breathtaking..." he said, words failing him. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Addison asked playfully. "There's no one else I would rather have dinner with." Sam answered right back.

She held his hand and walked him to their table, after she took off her own shoes and laid them on the side, enjoying the feel of grass on her feet.  
They enjoyed the different dishes she meticulously ordered. For appetizers, they started with prosciutto and melon, a plate of different cheeses, warm baguette, olives and heirloom tomatoes. For their entrees, Addie had the grilled sea bass and arugula salad while Sam had a ribeye steak, a side of macaroni and cheese and steak fries. They ended dinner with an incredible chocolate/ banana bread pudding that made them both forget how to speak. Throughout dinner, they stole glances, talked about everything and nothing specific, kept the conversation light and funny. They smiled and laughed at the jokes each told and recounted childhood stories. They tasted each other's food and simply enjoyed each other's company. They had a great time.

As dinner ended, Addison stood up and so did Sam. She couldn't help but see the look of disappointment on his face and she knew why, as she walked away from the table, headed inside while he held her hand in his. "Sam." Addison said softly. "Yes Addie" he said cautiously "I hope you had a good time tonight" Addison said next. "Addison... thank you for doing this... thank you for taking care of me tonight... I had a great time... don't we always...you and me?" Sam answered. "Yes we do... Sam... almost always." Addison said, then instantly regretting her response. "Almost... yes... almost always." Sam said with a hint of sadness. Still holding his hand, Addison walked inside and headed to the stairs. Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs, ready to let her hand go. "Sam... you are coming with me... upstairs..." Addison said with a smile that made Sam want to kiss her and never stop for decades. "Okay." Sam said, and headed up the stairs with her.

As they entered her room, he saw candles glowing as well. When did she even have the time to pull this off he thought to himself. Addison kissed him invitingly and ever so softly as they both glowed in the dark. She stepped backwards until she felt the bed, still holding his hands. "Addison..." Sam said her name, exhaling it. " Sleep with me." Addison said. "...I will Addie. I will hold you all night... every night if you want me to."

"No... Sam... _sleep_ with me." Addison said again emphasizing her words more this time. "Are you sure Addie?" Sam found himself asking. "Yes." and with that Addison laid herself back on the bed taking Sam with her and slowly grabbing his lips with hers, softly licking, asking for entrance. Sam opened his mouth and Addison deepened the kiss letting their tongues duel with each other until Sam's lips left hers and traveled down her neck.

Addison's room dimly lit with all the candles and Sam desperately wanted to see her completely naked. He'd missed this, he missed showing her how much he cared, how much he loved her, how perfect their bodies fit together. Sam unzipped Addie's dress slowly, making sure to kiss every part of her exposed skin. he let the dress drop to the floor and pool at her feet. Addison removed Sam's shirt and slowly unbuttoned his shorts while he stopped to watch her as she undressed him. She had his shorts and boxers off and Sam was kissing every inch of Addison's body from her lips all the way down to what was the only piece of clothing now standing between them.

Sam kissed along the edged of Addison's underwear, and he slowly dipped his fingers on either side of her panties and pulled them down, kissing every spot he revealed on his way. He pushed Addison up further on the bed and began to kiss her inner folds as his finger massaged her inner thighs. Before he could get a good rhythm with his tongue, Addison pulled him up and closed the space kissing him hungrily. She grabbed his growing erection and placed it at her opening when Sam held himself above her stopping her from guiding him inside her. "Addie... are you sure?" he asked again. One last time. Addison smiled at him, and in between a few nibbles and kisses on the lips Addison whispered seductively, but honestly, "I'm sure."

With that Sam slowly let himself thrust into Addison filling her completely. Addison whimpered and dug her nails into Sam's shoulders and he held his position, allowing her to adjust to him before he continued and found a rhythm. Addison had forgotten how big Sam was over the weeks, and she's enjoyed the feeling of being a virgin again when it came to the feeling Sam gave her. Sam covered Addison's lips again as Addison hiked her legs further up allowing Sam to go in deeper. Once Sam found a steady pace, he grabbed Addison's hands and intertwined their fingers and held her hands as he sped up the pace. Sam rocked in and out of Addison now and a steady more strong pace. Addison's moaning became louder and louder as Sam went harder and faster. Sam let go of one of Addison's hands so he could massage one of her breasts as she licked, sucked and nibbled on the side of his neck.

With all the time Addison pushed Sam away and made him wait, he could have burst the moment he received contact from her, but he was actually holding out pretty long given the circumstances. While Sam's hand was busy touching and exploring as he dug deeper, Addison's hand was gripping her sheets, holding on as she and Sam got closer and closer to their romantic highs. Sam could stay this way forever, but as Addison started to tighten around him he found it harder to hold on. A few more thrust and Addison looked Sam straight in the eyes and he removed her hand from the covers and tangled their fingers together again. Addison's breath got caught in her throat, and when she was able to breathe again she yelled out, threw her head back and squeezed Sam's hand as tight as she could as she let her orgasm wash over her; tipping Sam's boat and taking him with her. Sam emptied himself in her before he stopped thrusting and kissed Addison a while longer. Finally Sam rolled off Addison and he positioned himself behind Addison pulling her in tightly to his chest, " I love you..." Sam whispered into her ear and he closed his eyes.

Addison lay there happy, she finally felt fulfilled, and she was excited to move forward with Sam. Sam had fallen asleep holding her, and before she could close her eyes she pried Sam's arms from around her, she blew out all the candles, and made sure everything in the house was turned off before she climbed back into bed and placed Sam's arms back around her. They still had a lot to talk about, but as Addison listened to Sam breathing so peacefully as he slept she decided that he needed to rest. Right now sleep was something she too craved, and although that conversation wasn't something they could avoid, that conversation would have to wait till tomorrow. As Addison felt herself drifting to sleep she pushed herself closer to Sam and yawned a final "I love you too..." and she too fell peacefully to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the Delay in post: Because the show is back on air I've been enthralled in that and I've found it hard to continue this story trying to ignore what's really going on in the show, because if you love Addisam, you've been taken aback by the Epic scenes too! I'm still taking suggestions for this story as I've not decided how long this Fic will be yet!**

**So here is the new Chapter, and its timing is in honor of _Vtiasf's_ Birthday! Happy Birthday, it's a little late, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**And again, thanks to my BETA!**

Chapter 14

It's early morning, and the sun is shining through her bedroom windows as Addison tries to adjust her eyes to the light. The bed felt cold, and empty as Addison, half awake runs her hand around the spot next to her, the one her boyfriend usually occupies. She couldn't feel him next to her but she could certainly hear noises coming from her kitchen. As the smell of pancakes, and fresh brewed coffee hit her senses, a small smile forms on her face.

Pancakes? She couldn't remember the last time she'd had them. They were an old favorite her nannies used to make her often when she was young; it was their subtle and endearing way of distraction her and Archer when her parents were absent, vacationing in some exotic spot around the world. Before Addison could wonder much longer, Sam opened her bedroom door hands full, balancing two plates, and two coffee cups. As Addison looked at him with a soft smile, she realized that the smell of his cooking was the real culprit, the reason she had woken up this morning. She had always been taken care of, one way or another; by nannies, maids and chauffeurs, hell even the gardner pitched in when necessary. Yet, she always felt she had been on the receiving end of benign neglect from her family. Sam taking the time to do something so small, yet so sweet for her made her appreciate him tremendously...he made her happy...inside out.

"Good morning beautiful" Sam smiled as he walked over to her and placed a plate and a steaming cup of fresh coffee on the night stand right next to her. Addison knew Sam could cook, but never before had a man brought her breakfast in bed...not even Derek...not even before that relationship deteriorated to nothing but a sheer suggestion of a marriage...certainly, no definitely not Mark either...but Sam...Sam was a whole new deal.

"Sam? Breakfast in bed? That's a first for me..." Addison smiled softly, trying to convey her gratitude and emotions to Sam. She wasn't good with emotions, stunted she kept telling herself over the years... but as she looked at Sam she hoped that what she couldn't express in words, was shining on her face...

"The best for you Addie, and since it's Saturday, I thought we'd eat, talk, and enjoy the day as much as possible." Sam said softly as he literally plopped himself next to her. "Since you catered to me last night, today is my turn, all day today I'm planning and catering to you...and every need you could think of...oh! and I'm good too at granting wishes, so ask away woman!" Sam said joyfully sitting right next to her.

"Thank you." was all Addison could get out as emotions over took her posture. She sat there, head down, hands in her lap, lost in thought, unable to say much. Not from any kind of sadness, but from true happiness... one she hasn't felt in a while... one she thought she will never feel again... in a past life... It was hard not to think about all that could go wrong, because if history had taught her, something always does... but right now, right this minute, she refused to spoil this moment...No, all those what if scenarios are going to have to wait. Right now, she is going to enjoy whatever is in front of her; all this love and attention and tenderness directed at her by the man sitting beside her.

She lifts her head and looks at Sam as a lone tear makes its way down her cheek and a tender smile graces her face. Before it could get very far though, Sam wiped it away and replaced it with a soft kiss.

Sam wasn't much into sugars, but since today was special, he'd made his momma's famous strawberry syrup and lined it with whip cream on top of their pancakes. Addison took time to admire the food before she allowed herself to dig in and indulge.

" What's wrong?" Sam asked almost in a panic as he noticed Addison eying her plate intensively.

"Wrong?... nothing's wrong, I mean it's all so pretty, I wanted to take it all in, every detail..." Addison said, sounding like a kid again. She knew cooking was a talent she'd lacked in tremendously, still she'd never seen so much thought put into a home cooked meal before.

"Again, the best for you." Sam smiled as he dug into his pancakes, excited to taste his favorite strawberry toppings. Addison took in his enthusiasm and started doing the same to the plate that now sat in her lap."So..." Sam said as he swallowed a mouthful, "I know we have a lot to talk about, like... the baby that's coming, us, and Naomi." as he placed his back against the headboard of the bed and watched Addison waiting for her response.

"About us..." Addison started, she wanted to start this conversation the right way. They'd been through a lot, especially lately, and she wanted Sam to know exactly how she felt.

"About us," Sam repeated, a little nervous as to where this conversation would go, but all the same knowing it needed to happen if they wanted to move forward together.

"I want us to try and get passed what happened... put it behind us and move forward from the whole...you know...Pete, you, me and that night, and everything with Naomi... I mean everything...just be us and be open about how we feel...be honest...always...and...and just move passed it." Addison thought for a minute before she continued. "I mean, when we have sex, you don't have to ask me if 'I'm sure' or worry that I might be afraid of you or anything like that." she finished softly but with determination in her voice; that determination that told him she has thought about all of it and means every word she's saying...not just to make him happy.

Sam smiled at Addison before he responded. "I just know what I did scared you, hurt you and made it difficult for you to trust me, not just sleep with me, but truly trust me...and I would never want to do anything like that, ever again... because I know that no matter how much you love me, you _will_ walk away from me..." Sam lowered his head, a sad smile etched on his face. He wants her to know that he is sorry and that he doesn't take her for granted. He is aware of the kind of woman Addison is. She can certainly have any man on the planet... The fact that she chose him, strengthened his resolve to not repeat his mistakes with her...to be a better man... a good man.

"But that's it Sam... Don't you see... I've forgiven you, and it's time for you to forgive yourself..." Addison said as she placed the plate back on the night stand beside her, turned back around, grabbed Sam's face and kissed him tenderly... so tenderly it took Sam's breath away... Sam kissed her back, and laid his head on her shoulder for a minute, before lifting it up and kissing her again...and again...and again...

"Thank you...I love you Addie." Sam said in a low voice...filled with relief above anything else.

"I love you too, Sam...and you have to know by now... we may fight and argue, hell even sleep in separate bedrooms and houses, but THAT, the way I feel about you...will NEVER change... I may not like you at times, but I will always, always love you! but this" Addison said pointing at her plate that she'd brought back to her lap, "this breakfast in bed thing...I definitely like you too!" Addie said, smiling as she grabbed her plate and dug in!

The whole sight of her, digging into her food, as her plate laid in her lap made Sam smile. She may be a world class surgeon who can't see a pair of Prada shoes that don't make her swoon. She may also be someone with a maddening past and a dysfunctional family who has more money than she could spend in a lifetime, but at the end of the day, all she wants is to be loved. It was that simple. At the end of the day, when she comes home, after a long and grueling day at work, after delivering babies to happy parents and sad news to unfortunate others, all she wants is the simple things: Someone to truly love her and be there for her no matter what. Someone who will always be on her side and root for her. THAT Sam can do. Every single day, he can be the man she comes home to, the one who holds her and loves her at night, unconditionally because above all else, he wanted the same things... he wanted to be loved, and not just by a woman, he wanted to be loved by Addison.

They finished eating and drinking their coffee as they continued talking... addressing the hardest topics first. Eventually they came to the mundane but equally important matters like whether they were planning on moving out of that bed all day, and if so to do what, where and of course what would be for dinner...besides each other.

Addison wearing her button up pajama top and a black pair of boy shorts and Sam in his boxers, made their way down the stairs to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink. As promised, Sam being on the 'taking care of Addison all day duty' proceeded to clean the dishes as Addie went to the refrigerator to check its contents. She let out a small huff; even with all of Sam's creative powers, there is nothing he could make for dinner later tonight...she thought.

"Hmm... we may have to run to the store and pick some things up... I don't see anything that looks appetizing in here... unless you have something at your house?" Addison said from behind the door.

"I think I may have some fish I can cook, but we may still need to go to the store for the sides." Sam replied as he stared at Addison's long and exposed legs as she stood with her back turned to him still.

"Okay." Addison answered as she stood staring at her refrigerator for no real reason. At this point she wasn't really looking at anything in there but rather daydreaming, lost in thought about nothing in particular. As Sam dried his hands after doing all the dishes, he snuck up behind her, catching her off guard and twirling her around in him arms. He stole a few kisses from her and pulled away. As Addison stood there, still holding the refrigerator door, Sam kneeled down and parted her legs before she could protest, pushing her underwear to the side and trailing his fingers gently on her opening. Addison cast her head back and moaned as she enjoyed the exquisite feel of Sam's fingers rubbing and vibrating against her. Sam pulled Addison's underwear down and pushed her left leg up and over his shoulder as he let his mouth join his fingers and envelope her inner slits.

"Sam... maybe we shouldn't...here..." Addison managed out, breathlessly, in between jagged breaths. She was finding it hard to form coherent thoughts in her head let alone articulate in words.

Sam didn't pay any attention to Addison as he continued his deed and let his hands roam up Addison's body as far as he could reach. The feel of Addison's smooth skin always excited him, and as his hands roamed her stomach up, her breasts and back down, he could feel his erection growing harder. Sam dropped both of his hands to Addison's waist, steadying her so he could get a better grip on her clitoris as he let his other hand rub her inner thigh and opening. Inserting two fingers into Addison, Sam sucked on her clitoris with desire.

Sam sucked, licked and let his lips slide across Addison's clitoris creating more lubrication and more sensation for Addison. He spent a little more time like this before he slipped another finger into Addison and speeding up his rhythm, setting Addison off balance a little. She grabbed hold of the refrigerator door to steady herself and wrapped her other hand around the back of Sam's head, silently begging him not to stop as she felt herself begin to tighten around Sam's fingers. Sam thrusting his fingers in deeper and harder watched Addison's face contort into a grimace he knew so well...God the sight of her, like that, turned him on more than anything he thought to himself.

Addison's orgasm washed over her so strongly, her legs gave out from underneath her suddenly. Sam had to pull his fingers out of her, pick her up shutting the refrigerator with his foot, and carrying her over to the counter top where he sat her down. She was delirious, she simply put her head on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath. Sam was no where near done with her, however, so he slowly unbuttoned her shirt and started to kiss up her stomach, to her chest, and finally her lips.

"Mmmm...Sam... that was" Addison said in between kisses. She knew he wasn't near done with her, not if his erection was any indication. She loved that she turned him on just like he did her...that never fails between them...Sam took his boxers off, exposing himself to her, and kicking his boxers to the side. Addison wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, and as they passionately kissed. Sam lifted Addison up, letting her rest her legs on his arms. He placed one hand on either side of Addison to support their weight as he slid himself into Addison with one strong thrust.

"Ahh, Ohhhh...mmmmmm" Addison yelled out as Sam's first thrust his her G-spot with intensity.

Sam began rocking his hips into Addison as he thrust in and out of her, pushing her up against the counter. The counter proved too short so Sam did the next best thing...he lifted Addison, guided her to wrap her legs around his waist as he grabbed her by the butt and held her mid-air lifting her up and pushing her down on his erection. That's new, Addison thought mid delirium... God knows she'd had plenty of great sex, but never before had she been lifted up in mid-air.

As she relaxed into the sensations, Addison loosened up, trusting that Sam wouldn't drop her and grabbed his face, looked him straight in the eyes for a while before she started passionately kissing. He definitely kissed her back and used his tongue to pry Addison's lips open and guide his tongue into her mouth and massage her tongue. Addison moaned; kissing was one of her favorite things, and if a man was making love to her and making out with her at the same time, she considered it the best feeling in the world; that was only second to being loved and loving that someone back. Sam began to move Addison on him faster and faster, using his hips to push up into her every time he pushed her down, creating an intoxicating sensation for both of them.

Soon Sam felt Addison tightening around him and felt the sensation taking over him. He twirled them both around and pushed Addison up against the refrigerator for support. He lifted her legs and thrust into her deeper and faster, one more time as they both slipped into an oblivion...only an orgasm like that could induce. They both fought to stay standing...and it was proving hard as they tried to catch their breaths and regain coherent thought. They both stood there, in each others arms, leaning on each others' shoulder...content.

Sam began to kiss Addison's sweaty neck, while his hands traveled up her sides to her breasts, massaging and pulling at her nipples. It had been so long since Sam ravished Addison wherever and whenever he wanted. The morning conversation gave him the okay he was looking for to do such a thing again! Addison closed her eyes as Sam continued to touch and kiss along certain areas of her body, as if paying homage to its beauty and perfection. There was no denying, Sam worshipped every inch of Addison...and he was glad he can show her again...

After they calmed down, Sam stepped back giving Addison some space and allowing her to go upstairs and jumping into the shower, Sam close behind. As they stood facing each other under the warm water they kissed for what felt like endless hours. Addie was the first to break the silence due to their passionate kissing.

"I love you... you cook for me, you clean, you talk about your feelings and... you're everything any woman would love... you're just... everything I've ever wanted and needed..." Addison said wrapping her arms around Sam and dropping her face into the nape of his neck.

"Addison... I love you, I want to give you everything... absolutely everything, because you deserve that and more..." Sam knew his words were generic and cheesy, but they were honest, and that's all he was concerned about.

"I love you..." Addison whispered as she looked into Sam's eyes.

"Right back at you..." Sam whispered back as he lifted her up, taking her over to the shower wall and entering her slowly. Addison moaned as Sam pumped in and out of her, creating a slow rhythm. The sensations came and went in slow waves and Sam slowly rocked into Addison. "Oh God Sam...I don't think I'll ever have enough of this...of you...of us..."

Sam smiled as he kept his pace slow but steady, he used his time wisely to grab one of her breasts into his hand and suck on it. Sam couldn't believe it either; that they were making love again, but with them it just felt right, every time they looked into each other's eyes, they felt that everything is right with the world...for that moment, everything was right. Everything with Addison felt right to Sam, and even though the thought was crazy, Sam wished they could stay this way forever.

Sam rocked his hips into Addison a few more times before they both reached their highs and let their orgasms wash over them. As Addison stepped back from Sam, a little dizzy from her third orgasm for the day, she wrapped her arms around him and placed her face on his neck. It was her favorite spot..."Oh my God, Sam...we're acting like newlyweds!" she whispered in between breaths.

"Would that be such a bad idea?" Sam whispered back into Addison's ear making her raise her head and look into his eyes.

"Sam..." Addison looked confused, but before she could say anything else Sam interrupted. It was now or never, and never with Addison was not an option for him.

"Addison you make me complete. You are what I have been looking for but never thought I would find...You make me a better man and more than anything I love you...every single thing about you...I know... I know what I did in the past was horrible, and I can't promise it'll always be this perfect...I can't promise that we won't fight and argue and disagree about things, but I can promise to be perfect for you, to be here for you, unconditionally...always, no matter what happens...I promise to love you...till the end...I know we are in the shower, and this isn't the most romantic thing, and I know we are just getting back to normal, but I don't want to wait anymore. This, you and me...is as close to perfect as it's ever going to get...for me...I want to wake up to this feeling with you...everyday...so, I'm going after what I want...and you are what I want Addie...more than anything...YOU...so I'm asking...Addison, will you marry me?" Sam finished breathless...there, he said it!

Tears ran down Addison's face the minute Sam stopped talking. There was no ring, no bent knee, or flowers or champagne or a big planned theme, but somehow it was more real for her than anything else. The fairy tales had it wrong. This, to her, was real; it was pure, it was her at her most vulnerable, both completely naked with nothing to hide, exposed, inside out. This was the most romantic thing Sam could have ever done, because it was real. All those other proposal styles were generic; they were already done a million times by millions of people, but this was personal...just hers and Sam's.

"Yes." Addison said with a straight face, and a serious tone. She was certainly terrified, she wouldn't be Addie if she wasn't, but it was also something she wanted. Sam made her happy and like the vows say, in good and in bad, she still loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

" I know it's still a little early, but I've never been more sure, so today we go shopping for a ring, and then we are officially engaged!" Sam exclaimed ecstatic! He wrapped his arms around Addison as she wrapped hers around him. Sam kissed her wet hair as he said, "we can be engaged for a while... you'll be my fiancee for a while, so we can take care of everything with Cynthia's baby, and plan the perfect wedding, and just take however long we need, whatever feels right. We'll plan this slowly!"

"Sounds perfect!" Addison chimed in as she thought the same thing. She wanted to see how Naomi felt about all this because she had no plans of losing her best friend again, and getting Cynthia's baby settled, and figure everything out before the wedding.

Sam and Addison stayed in the shower a little longer. They got out, got dressed, decided on where they wanted to have their first lunch as an engaged couple and headed out. After lunch Addison and Sam went into a small but exclusive jewelery store to find the perfect ring. It was a 4 Carat princess cut diamond in a very simple yet elegant platinum band that Addison couldn't take her eyes off of. It was perfect; and very Addison. Sam loved her reaction and even more his ability to get her anything she wants. He didn't hesitate in taking out his platinum card, purchasing it and immediately placing it on her left hand. As they walked out and down the side walk, holding hands, Addison couldn't help but keep touching her finger to make sure the ring was still there, and Sam couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"Addison... it's still there..." Sam said as he smiled at her knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I know... It's just weird...in a good way...in a great way actually...there was a time in my life I never thought I could be this happy again...some days I can't help but wonder whether all this is really real... Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Bennett" she then said, testing the sound of that...it was certainly a mouthful...

"It's real, and today I feel more alive than I have in a very long time... I know what you mean about finding happiness...I was there once, but I am so happy I am here now...with you..." Sam finished softly and pulled Addison closer to him as they continued walking. He was eyeing Addie discreetly and he knew the soft spot she had for shopping, so he looked at her with a bright smile and said before he started laughing " Go! Shop! I know you want to! And no, I don't mind!"

A few hours later, in and out of a few shops, a few dresses, a few pairs of shoes and four shopping bags later, Addison made one last stop, but not before giving Sam a passionate kiss on the lips just for safe measure...making sure he is not losing his patience and regretting his offer to shop...Insisting to carry the bags made Addison smile...he was such a gentleman...

She pulled him in the direction of a store most men hated going into but certainly loved it's merchandise...Victoria's Secret. Sam didn't mind actually. If the only thing he has to endure is walking around a 'pink' store smelling of vanilla and some other feminine scent, to see Addie in one of those sexy under garments, then hell, he certainly would. Addison grabbed a few sets in different colors and styles, but he could already tell, he was going to have a difficult time keeping his hands off of her in them, and proceeded to the register. He made sure to beat her there before she could pay for anything and was more than happy to pull out his card yet again and pay for it all.

It was early evening and after a quick stop at the grocery store they got home and Sam began cooking because Addison was getting hungry. Addison couldn't wait, she LOVED fish, and she knew Sam's cooking was remarkable. Today signified what Addison thought was unthinkable only months ago, a PERFECT day. Thanks to Sam she'd found reason to believe anything was possible, Addison could dream of complete and total happiness again, there was hope. As Addison watched Sam cook standing behind him arms wrapped around his waist, Sam swayed a little taking Addison with him as he enjoyed the feeling of her warmth.

"Sam..." Addison said, wanting to tell him what had been on her mind since they'd bought the ring. "What do you think this is going to do to Naomi?"

"Addison, Naomi is okay with you and me, and I know she's going to think it's fast, and we need to take time to think about it... but she knows we make each other happy. That's all that matters, right?" Sam put the cooking utensils down and turned around to look at Addison. He knew her relationship with Naomi was important to her, and he didn't want her thinking this engagement wasn't right.

"I know, I'm still getting used to her accepting us...I mean it's been a tough year..." Addison said softly and she kissed him before he turned around and continued cooking.

"Plus," Sam said as he stirred the rice and checked on the steamed sweet carrots Addison insisted on. "We can be engaged for as long as we like, we'll take our time with this, and rush nothing..." Addison hugged him closer and smiled at how perfect everything was. She only wanted to make sure Naomi was okay with all this.

They sat so close to one another while eating dinner, one could tell they couldn't get enough of one another. Sam fed Addison in between feeding himself, and together as an engaged couple they enjoyed the newness of being so close. During dinner they talked, laughed, kissed and just truly enjoyed their food. Once they finished eating, Sam washed the dishes while Addison tried to find dessert. In the freezer she grabbed her favorite ice cream, Black Walnut, and fixed one big bowl for them to share. As she and Sam sat on the couch together, watching TV, she stuck her spoon in the ice cream bowl and smeared it all over Sam's face.

"What was that for?" Sam questioned looking at Addison who was smiling seductively.

"Oops!" Addison said pretending it was an accident. "Here let me clean that up." she said as she leaned forward licking and sucking every spot of ice cream off of Sam's face. When she got to Sam's lips though, she took her time sucking on his bottom lip for a while before she proceeded to explore his mouth with her tongue.

"Mmmm... Addison, you going to start something again..." Sam knew her all too well...and where this was going. Although he doesn't really mind, he would never mind, he wanted to just spend some more time with his fiancee, probably with clothes on...

"Don't you want to celebrate being engaged?" Addison said in the most seductive way. Sam had to compose himself because something about this woman turned him on no matter what she was doing; and this clearly had his erection steaming.

Addison walked over to the sink, got a paper towel and wet it, bringing it over to Sam and wiping off his face because it had gotten a little sticky. In between her walk to the kitchen and back, Sam closed his eyes and thought about basketball, trying to lose his erection. He really just wanted to hold Addison and be close for a while. Addison sat down between Sam's legs once she'd cleaned his face and focused on what was on TV. He let her choose the channel and they ended up watching a movie on lifetime called: "The other woman." The story was sad, and the couple went through crazy drama once the other woman went crazy. The premise of the movie caused Addison's mind to wander which lead to her next question.

Turning to face Sam, "Sam... about this whole engagement thing..."

Before Addison could continue, Sam interrupted, "please Addison, please tell me you're not having second thoughts already?"

"No, no... well not second thoughts really, just concerns." Addison said with a look of defeat on her face.

"Where are these concerns coming from? I thought you and I were good with this? We are having a long engagement to ensure we are ready and it's the right time." Sam was hoping his words were more soothing than upsetting. He just couldn't go back to 'dating' after how excited he was about calling her his fiancee.

"I mean, how am I going to tell Derek and Mark about this? I love you, and I will keep loving you forever, I promise, I just know I can't get married without certain people there. Mark and Derek are just as important to me as Naomi... I don't even know how she's going to deal with this yet" she said sadly.

"We tell them all as a couple, no more just you handling things by yourself, I am friends with Derek and Mark as well as Naomi, they need to hear this from me, just as much as they need to hear about it from you."

Addison started to play with Sam's hands. She agreed with his words, but he was missing her point, "what if there are not okay with this?" Addison paused, waiting for Sam to answer.

"Then we let them know how much we love each other, we tell them if they really care about us they'd want us to be happy, and we let them see that this is going to be forever."

"Mark will be more understanding, but Derek... I can't see Derek being too nice about this... I'll be Satan again." Addison was saddened by her own words. She and Derek came a long way since she was the bitch he called Satan, she really didn't want to go back there.

Sam was a little confused, "Satan?"

Addison laughed a little, "Yea well, after I cheated on Derek with Mark, he left, went to Seattle, got a new sleazy intern to be his lover. When I went to Seattle to try and save my marriage, Derek kind of hated me, he called me Satan, I preferred, 'ruler of all that was evil', but hey, I answered to Satan."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, "It was that bad huh?"

"Yeah, sometimes he treated me so bad I don't know what made me stay... self loathing maybe." Addison knew her words hurt Sam more than they'd hurt her, but she needed to be honest.

"You're not self loathing anymore are you?" Sam wanted to know how much damage control he'd need to prepare for.

"No, I think I've grown past that, I've learned to put less blame on myself for everything in this world that goes wrong around me." Addison wondered to herself if Sam believed her, she wondered if she believed herself. Finally facing her last demon, Addison formed the question she'd been fighting with, all day since Sam proposed.

"Sam... you'd never cheat or leave me, right? I mean, I know I'm the adulterous bitch, and a cheater and I could never be mad if it happened to me in the eye of Karma and all, but I mean... you wouldn't... right?" Addison looked scared, and when she got scared she rambled, but she wanted to know the answer, she was scared enough to feel that she maybe deserved whatever his answer was, good or bad.

"First thing first, you are not an adulterous bitch. You cheated once, and that does not define who you are. Second, No. I would NEVER cheat on you, I'd never find a woman more perfect than you, or more beautiful, you're all I want and all I need. Most men who cheat are looking for more, or something they want and don't have. I don't have the issue with you, you're perfect for me. So NO, Absolutely NOT. I will NEVER cheat on you, nor will I EVER leave you!"

Sam was going to say more, but Addison spoke before he could say anything else, "I know my track record isn't the best, but I'd never cheat on you either. You fulfill me in ways I never knew were possible!" Addison started to say more, but she decided this conversation was completed and she just needed to hear Sam say it! She leaned in and kissed him, and with that they both went back to watching Tv, watching whatever Lifetime was about to throw at them next.

The next morning Addison slept in past 10am which was big for her. After the crazy sex they'd had last night, neither one of them could remember what time they'd actually gone to bed. Now waking up still tangled in each other's arms, Addison began to kiss Sam passionately until she felt him kissing her back, notifying her that he was indeed awake.

"Sam..." Addison whispered between kisses, hoping he was really awake now.

"Hmmm?" Sam moaned between kisses, loving the way she woke him up.

"I have a kind of crazy idea..." Addison stopped, she needed Sam to be really awake for this. It was something she'd thought about for the few minutes she'd been awake and she wanted to voice it before she lost her nerve.

Sam stopped kissing Addison and let his eyes pop open knowing she wanted his attention. "What is it Addie?"

"I think we should invite Naomi over for dinner tonight, and tell her we are engaged, that way she knows first, and we'd be telling her together..."

Sam squinted his eyes at Addison trying to see how serious she was about this idea. He was more than ecstatic that she wanted to share the news sooner than later, but he wanted to make sure this is really how she wanted to do it.

"Are you sure, you're sure this is how you want to do this?" Sam questioned.

"Do you have a better idea?" Addison looked at Sam, honestly ready to consider any ideas he may have about approaching this.

"No... I like the idea, just didn't expect you to want to do it this way..." Sam answered honestly.

Addison chuckled, "I'm a new woman Sam... new title, new attitude..."

Sam laughed at her as they continued kissing a while longer until Sam pulled back and began to talk.

"So... We figure out what I'm cooking for dinner, you call and invite her, and we go to the store and prepare for this little event whichever way we find best... And I assume we buy lots of red wine for you two ladies to drink, and I'll get a few cases of beer... deal?" Sam waited for Addison to chime in.

Addison smiled at how together Sam always was, she never had to wreck her brain to decide or plan, "Deal!"

It's now 6pm and Addison is in the kitchen getting more and more nervous as she paced and watched as Sam cooked.

"She's really coming... She's really, really coming... Naomi!" Addison freaked as she paced with her hands on her face covering her now inflamed cheeks!

"Addison..." Sam almost shouted to break her from her girl flip out. "This is Naomi... she is going to be okay, just try to enjoy yourself, don't work yourself up on what ifs and maybe... she is going to be okay..." Sam moved from the stove and came to hug her. Everything in his mind was calm, no matter what, they were engaged and nothing could ruin that for him, not even Naomi.

" I know, she said she was okay with this... I just don't know how much I believe that." Addison said honestly.

"Well, it's time we found out...Addison, the two of you have discussed our sex life, there shouldn't be anything that can be harder for her to accept past that... just breathe... relax." Sam said as he massaged her shoulders, and then he pulled her into another promising hug, "Everything will be fine."

Addison took a few harsh breaths in and out, she wanted to believe this, so she took his soothing confidence and hugged him back. "Thank you Sam... I love you, I really needed that!"

"I love you too..."

There wasn't much time left before Naomi was due to arrive, but Addison tried her best to prepare herself, and calm herself for whatever tonight brought. More than anything, she was happy to be engaged, and second best to that, she just hope Naomi would find a way to be okay with this...


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry everyone for such a gap in updates, I will try to be better! Thanks for Veronica_R_T Formally known as Vtiasf for the kick in the but to update, or else who knows when I would have updated this story! Thanks for reading and I LOVE reviews!**

Only a few more minutes had passed and then, there it was, the doorbell rang, ding, dong. Addison jumped up from her seat on the stool she sat in watching Sam preparing dinner. Taking a few breaths Addison rubbed her hands over her face as she turned a bright flush red-ish pink color. Sam turned from the stove to see Addison's reaction…

"Babe, are you going to be okay to get that?" Sam smiled watching Addison lose it!

"Yea, yea… I got it." Addison chimed before Sam could say anything else.

Walking slowly to the front door, Addison adjusted her clothes and closed her eyes taking a deep breath before she turned the knob opening the door. Addison slowly opened her eyes to greet Naomi, but to her surprise the person at her front door wasn't Naomi… it was Naomi at all. Standing before her was Aimee, Amelia Sheppard!

"Aimee?" Addison questioned.

"Addie, hi! I've missed you!" Amelia smiled grabbing Addison into an overly invasive hug.

"Aimee, what, where… you're here? In L.A.? Wait… what are you doing here?" Addison was very confused. She was happy to see Amelia, but how had she gotten here, how did she know where she lived nonetheless.

"Well, I am working on a patient at St. Ambrose. The husband of a patient called in Gynsberg, and I…" Amelia said now pointing to herself "…work for Gynsberg."

"Kayla's Husband called in the big guns?" Addison was so out of the loop with this case.

"Yea, and since this is a brain thing, I'm the secret weapon… I'm a neurosurgeon now Addie!"

"Wow, Aimee Sheppard did good, what kind of family is this that even the black sheep becomes a surgeon?" Amelia laughed, but continued.

"Yea, imagine that, I finally did something good! Hey look, I was going to check into a hotel, but I seen your Chief of surgery and asked about you when I noticed your name on the chart." Amelia shuffled a little in her place.

"Wow… I mean, wow, I had no idea… I don't even know if this patient can be helped." Addison was lost for words. Amelia had totally shocked her, her mind started to wonder to the case, what Gynsberg had planned, why she hadn't been notified, everything running through her head so fast that she'd lost all the nerves that were ragging in anticipation for Naomi's arrival, she'd also forgotten her manners.

"Okay, first things first, call me Amelia. Derek is the only one who still calls me Aimee, and umm, can I come in? I mean I'm not imposing on anything am I?" Amelia smiled at Addison as she watched her once sister-in-law realize how rude she was being.

"Yes, _Amelia_, I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting you, this totally caught me off guard… come in." Addison Peeked outside for Naomi and didn't see her, so she moved back letting Amelia come inside.

"Are you expecting someone?" Amelia asked noticing Addison looking outside.

"Yea, well, it's a long story, come in…" Addison wasn't sure if she should prepare Amelia for what she was about to witness. Actually Addison wasn't sure if she should continue her plan, or if It would be best to abort the mission. Walking Amelia a little further into the foyer Addison stopped, and waited a minute deciding what she should disclose.

"Addie… are you okay? If this is a bad time I can go. I mean I was going to ask if I could crash with you during my stay, but I mean, I didn't even think it through. If you have a guy over or GOD something smells good, so if you have plans, it's okay! I'll get a hotel!" Amelia began to ramble. Addison couldn't help but laugh, rambling was always something Amelia and Addison had in common.

"No…no, its fine. You can stay here, you just caught me off guard. Does Derek know you're here?" Addison had forgotten about Amelia's relationship to her for a minute. She was her ex-sister-n-law.

"No, he doesn't and I would appreciate it if it were to remain that way. Derek and I, let's just say nothings changed…" Amelia gave Addison a look that told her she didn't want to go there. So Addison left it alone.

"Okay, well let's go into the kitchen and I'll explain everything." Addison was a little unsure of how to explain, but she decided to just wing it!

As Addison walked Amelia into the kitchen, Sam turned expecting to see Naomi, but to his surprise it was not Naomi at all.

"Hey, na… Amelia Sheppard?" Sam questioned.

"OH MY GOD! Sam Bennett… you stayed HAWT!" Amelia breathed as she ran to hug Sam.

"So yea…" Addison interrupted the little reunion, "Amelia… I don't know any other way to say this, so I'm just going to. Sam and I are a couple…" Addison stopped there, she'd soon say more, but she wanted to see Amelia's initial reaction.

"Oh my… Okay, so you and Derek are no more, THANK GOD! And although I am sad you are not my sister-n-law anymore, Sam is SO MUCH better for you than my brother ever was. I mean Derek didn't deserve you, and Sam is SO HAWT! Good job Addie." Ameila was truly impressed with Addison.

"Thank you… I think." Addison made a questioning expression as she and Sam both laughed.

"Well why are you in L.A?" Asked Sam.

"I have a patient, Addison's patient actually. I'm here with Gynsberg for Kayla, The preg…" Amelia was cut off by Sam's intellect.

"The Pregnant woman that's in a coma, carrying triplets, yes, I know." Sam interrupted. "Wait… Gynsberg… the Gynsberg, you work with her?" Sam was sure he was mistaken.

"Yup, I'm a neurosurgeon, just like Derek." Amelia was proud of herself. "I've finally found a way to redeem myself as a decent person, though I wish I could stand alone, I still linger in Derek's shadow at times. Which is why I would appreciate he didn't know I was here…" Amelia became very serious; she wanted Sam to know how serious this secret was to her.

"Yea, Derek and I don't keep in contact, so he'll never hear it from me." Sam was still unsure of how Derek was even going to feel about him and Addison. So Amelia's secret was actually working out in his favor as well. Derek wouldn't know about Addison and himself until they were ready to share it.

"I know it's not my business… but is Naomi… is she okay with you two screwing each others brains out? Because I know Addison is good in bed, Mark told me, but I mean all those muscles Sam has, I know you two are a match in the sheets…" Amelia died laughing at the faces Addison and Sam now had. She got a kick out of being over the top.

"Okay, I really don't want to talk to you about my… about our sex." Addison tried to talk, but her words were stifled.

"Oh come on Addie… It's me… Amelia, you can talk to me; you use to trust me." Amelia watched Addison, waiting for info. "Just tell me if he's good, I mean, does he try new positions, oh wait, who's better in bed? Derek? Mark? Sam?"

"AMELIA!" Addison was now screaming her name.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop… at least in front of Sam." Amelia had always been out spoken, but something about the reactions she got out of people warmed her. Nothing like a little sex talk, Amelia thought to herself.

Ding. Dong.

"Shit!" Addison whispered. "Well Amelia… Sam, Naomi and I were planning on having Dinner, but since you are here, we will need to add an extra place setting." Addison hurried to grab an extra plate, and then ran to get the door.

"Hey…" Naomi greeted Addison with a hug, "Sorry I'm late, I was helping Maya. She needed me to run to the store for her, and I haven't been the best mom lately, so I figured I owed her." Naomi seemed a little nervous being here.

"Hey… well, come in, Sam is almost done preparing food, and umm well, we have an unexpected guest, so come on in." Addison was nervous; she and Sam hadn't had time to discuss Amelia's sudden arrival and what this meant for their plans. So she ushered Naomi into the kitchen where Sam and Amelia were discussing Sam's cooking skills.

"Heeeyyyyyy…." Amelia jumped to her feel and hurried over to Naomi. "I haven't seen you in ages it seems, how are you?" Amelia was so ready to find out the truth on Naomi and her being okay with Sam and Addison dueling it out in the bedroom, but she thought it best to wait a bit.

"Good, and you, you've grown so much, it's good to see you." Naomi was cordial, she wanted to be nosey and know more of Amelia's presence here, but she knew it wasn't her place, so she just left things at that and greeted Sam.

Once everyone said they're hellos and Amelia began explain her presence to Naomi, Addison used this as a great time to get Sam alone and figure out what this meant.

Addison walked up to Sam, "Can we go talk for a minute?"

Sam knew what she wanted, and he two wanted to know what she wanted to do now that their plans had been altered. Addison and Sam told Naomi and Amelia they'd be back, and then disappeared. Going upstairs to Addison's room to ensure no one would hear them Addison hurried to shut the door behind them.

"This changes EVERYTHING" Addison began to freak out a little! She wanted Naomi to be the first to know, she loved Amelia, she really did, but this really put the brakes on everything for her.

"It's just Amelia, if we tell them together, we can still say we told Naomi first, or if you'd like you can pull Naomi to the side, tell her and then we just let it open up after that." Sam wanted to give Addison options, because he really wanted this to happen, he wished he could shout to the world that Addison was his Fiancée, and how much he loved her.

"No Sam… this ruins everything! I can't… I can't go into this with Naomi in front of Amelia, because if Naomi reacts, I want her to be able to, and to be honest about her reaction. I don't want Amelia's presence to make her pretend to accept it when and if she really doesn't. I owe her that respect!" Addison wasn't upset, she was just particular, and she really wanted Naomi to be comfortable when she broke the news, not cordial because Amelia was there. Sam understood where Addison was coming from, she wasn't being unreasonable, and she was just looking out for her friend.

"I understand. Well what if she asks what the occasion is?" Sam wanted to be prepared.

"Let me handle that. If Naomi asks, I'll figure out something, lets just hurry and go back downstairs before they start to think we are plotting against them!" Addison said with a smile.

"Wait… let me hold you for a minute." Sam didn't need to say anything else.

Sam knew this was important to Addison, and the sudden change in plans trampled over her hopes of getting it out of the way. He knew she needed to be comforted, and so he did just that. Sam wrapped his arms around her pulling her in tightly. "I love you." He said while kissing her softly on her neck. Addison withered in his arms, allowing him to hold her and completely comfort her; this would just have to happen at another time.

"I love you so much…" Addison breathed as she stepped back a little to look at Sam in his eyes. Their plans were ruined, but their love didn't change. They were still engaged, and for now that was enough. Addison kissed Sam on the lips, guiding him into a passionate kiss, never breaking eye contact with him. Sam felt himself beginning to rise so he pulled back from Addison and took a deep breath.

"We'd better stop before we start something." Sam took a deep breath and instructed his growing erection to forget the thought.

Addison grabbed Sam's hand and guided him out of the room and back into the kitchen where Naomi and Amelia were laughing about something. As Sam and Addison walked into the kitchen Naomi immediately turned to them.

"Did you guys know Amelia here was working with Gynsberg? _The_ Gynsgerg?" Naomi seemed to be really impressed.

"Yes," Addison answered. "She told me when she arrived actually."

The conversations about Amelia and her work continued as Sam began to fix plates, soon they were all seated and eating. The rest of the dinner was nice and calm and everyone seemed to enjoy the food. Sam kept a close eye on Addison, he still wasn't sure about how she was feeling, and he could tell she was a little crushed.

Breaking the ice Amelia decided to change the course of conversation. "So Naomi, how do you _**really**_feel about Addison screwing Sam? I mean he was once married to you… and she's your best friend and all…"

"AMELIA!" Addison and Sam both screamed at the same time!

"Amelia… FILTER!" Sam yelled careful not to startle her, but give her clear knowledge that what she said wasn't okay.

"No…no, it's okay, I'll answer." Naomi shushed Addison and Sam. "I'm not going to lie, it's VERY weird for me. I never thought they'd ever even be attracted to each other, let alone in a relationship. But I am coping. I mean they are only dating… It's not like they are married or anything too serious. So for now, its hard, but I am okay, I love both of them and just want them to be happy."

Naomi's "Nothing too serious" stabbed Addison straight through the heart, she wasn't sure how she would ever tell Naomi about her and Sam's engagement status. She wanted to cry but couldn't. She looked over at Sam and could see that he could tell this was eating away at her, and she just held her head down and continued eating. For the remainder of dinner, Addison advised Amelia to filter herself, because she was clearly not ready for the amount of drama Amelia could start in one sitting.

When everyone was finished eating, Amelia, Naomi, and Addison retreated to the living room couch while Sam cleaned the table and washed the dishes. After dessert and some more drinks Naomi bid her farewells and left, hurrying home to check on Maya. Amelia hung tight while Addison fixed the guest room for her and then left her to get comfortable.

As Addison started to take her clothes off a few tears left her eyes. Walking into the bathroom and starting the shower, she decided to wash away her sorrow for today; she was defeated. Stepping into the shower Addison walked forward so that her head was directly under the water and she let the water wash away her tears. Only moments later she felt the warmth of Sam's arms wrapping around her.

"Addie, are you going to be okay?" Sam asked genuinely concerned.

Addison turned in his arms and dropped her head in the crook of his neck. She almost was grateful that she knew Naomi's true feelings before she dropped the news. She'd really wanted to share her excitement with Naomi, but knowing that Naomi needed more time to cope with it actually may have helped.

"Sam… we need to give her more time." Addison stepped back to watch Sam's face. "We need to give Naomi more time to be okay with us."

"So does this mean we are not engaged?" Sam said beyond crushed.

"No no, no, no, not at all. We are still engaged. And we were going to have a long engagement anyways. This just means no one knows about this until Naomi can handle it! I Love Naomi, but I love you, and I'm not going to stop this process, Naomi just postpones people knowing." Addison was still sad. She really wanted everyone to know of her happiness, but after keeping her and Sam being together from her, she really wanted Naomi to be the first to know. And to be the one to tell her in a proper way this time.

Sam washed Addison's body as she leaned against him, he was worried about her, but he knew with time she'd be okay. Like everything else, this too would pass.

The next morning at work, Addison and Sam had a meeting with Cynthia and some social workers, to make sure this process would go smoothly. All the paper work had been signed and now all that was left were a few small details.

"I want to be apart of naming the baby." Cynthia spoke randomly.

"Oh, umm okay." Addison responded. "Do you want to decide this now?" Addison watched Cynthia's face for her reaction, she didn't want to rush her, but the excitement was making her giddy!

Cynthia nodded her head. It was a girl, so they knew they were looking for girl names. Sam threw out a few names he liked, "Brittney, Megan, Sarah, Addelia, Marie. I like a lot of names." Then Cynthia asked Addison for her favorite names.

Addison stopped to think. "You know, I've only ever thought of one baby name, Carson. It's works for a boy or girl." Addison smiled to herself she LOVED that name.

"I LOVE Carson… like I've never even considered that name before but I LOVE it! I was going to say Megan when Sam mentioned it, but Carson is a winner!" Cynthia became excited. "How about Carson Marie?" Cynthia looked from Sam to Addison.

Everyone agreed on the name, and after tidying up a few more loose ends, Cynthia left and Sam and Addison went back to work. Addison made her way to the hospital as Charlotte called her when Gynsberg left. Apparently, Amelia was causing trouble again and she knew she needed to do damage control. By the time Addison arrived, Amelia lost her job, and agreed to performing an experimental procedure on Kayla.

"Amelia, what happened?" Addison asked.

"I couldn't let this woman suffer, her kids not have a mom, their dad lose a wife forever when there is something I can do." Amelia was very serious!

"Amelia, there are lines that you can't cross…" Addison was going to say more, but Kayla's husband stepped in.

"Dr. Montgomery, I know it's experimental, and I know I'm asking a lot! But my wife is in there somewhere... I promise you, if this doesn't work I will stop, I will leave it all alone. But I have to try." He looked at Addison with sad eyes; he really wanted his wife back.

"Amelia, do you even have privileges here? Have you even done this before?" Addison was concerned, she loved Amelia, but she wasn't going to let her use Kayla as a guinea pig!

"Yes! Charlotte gave me the okay; I just need you there for the triplets, and Sam just in case she throws more clots while I am working. I promise you Addie, trust me, I CAN do this!" Amelia walked away and back into the patients' room.

Addison wanted to believe Amelia, she really wanted to. Charlotte has already given Amelia the okay, so Addison agreed to be present, Kayla was her patient and she HAD to be there for her and the babies if they were to survive this. Later that night Sam and Addison retreated to Sam's house giving Amelia some privacy and space, also giving Addison time away from Amelia.

"Addison, you can't stay mad at her, she only wants to help." Sam said, trying to smooth things over between them.

"I know… I just wish she'd talked to me first, and thought about the babies before she went promising things to people." Addison clearly was still upset.

"Yea, well this is Amelia's area, and if you think about it, those babies have you, they have the best with them, and Kayla doesn't deserve to die like this. Just trust Amelia, I believe she can do this." Sam hoped this helped, he hated seeing Addison upset!

And with that Addison relaxed. Sam was right, this woman gave her body to these people to give them a miracle and when it was time for them to care about her, they showed none. Kayla deserved to live, and it was worth it to at least try. After they finished eating dinner, Addison went up to the bedroom and got ready for bed. They were in Sam's house now, so Addison grabbed one of Sam's pajama tops and decided to sleep in that.

Sam soon joined Addison and started rubbing around Addison's body as they lay in bed together. No words were shared, just sweet, soft kisses. The kisses got deeper and as Sam rolled over on top of Addison, Addison wrapped her legs around Sam. Like this they were comfortable. Tomorrow was Kayla's surgery and Addison was drained from the day. After kissing a little while longer they both decided to go to sleep and get as much rest as they could before tomorrow.

"Sam" Addison called quietly.

"Yea babe..." Sam was almost asleep, but he was awake enough, and giving her all his attention.

"You know me so well… Thank you! I love you..." Addison kissed Sam a few more times before turning and letting Sam spoon her.

"I love you too… more than you'll ever know, and I'll spend the rest of my life showing you." Sam thought his words were a bit over board, but he didn't care, it was the truth!

Sam pulled Addison closer to him as he rubbed his hands on her breasts, soothing her. He made sure his hand lay over her chest, protecting her heart before he went to sleep. They remained this way as they both drifted off to sleep, Sam's hand never moving throughout the entire night.

A few weeks passed since Kayla woke up from her surgery, Addison was happily watching over the triplets making sure they all made it. The babies were Viable, but that's all they were, one baby was having a hard time breathing and stayed constantly on a ventilator, another baby was having issues with it's heart, and the other baby just needed attention. All three babies were alive, and all seem like they'd actually make it. Sam was in his office talking to Amelia about life choices when Violet burst in interrupting them.

"Oh… I'm sorry Sam… I didn't realize Amelia was in here. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Violets look told Sam she had news.

"Umm sure… Amelia, can you excuse me for a minute?" Sam walked with Violet back to her office as Amelia just stayed in Sam's room wondering what was going on.

"Okay Violet, spill… what's going on?" Sam was hoping nothing was wrong.

"I have bad news… You are really going to need to brace yourself!" Violet moved closer to Sam. "Sit down"

"Oh My God Violet, just tell me, did something happen to Addison, please tell me she's okay?" Sam was almost yelling.

"No… no Sam… Addison is okay. I promise!" Violet went over to her desk and took her seat. "It's Cynthia… there was an accident." Violet waited for Sam to react, but there was nothing… Sam was just silent.

"Is…is she alright, and the baby?" Sam choked out, hoping it wasn't what he thought. But before Violet could answer him Addison came rushing into Violets office.

"Violet… oh hey Sam. Violet, you called me to come to your office?" Addison was out of breath. Violet's message said come quickly, so she ran!

"Addison, I need you to sit down." Violet was very calm, but she was beginning to scare Addison.

"Umm Violet, I'm okay standing, what is it?" Addison was always stubborn, Sam only wished she'd listened when Violet asked her.

"Cynthia was in a car accident with her boyfriend, investigators say it looked like they were fighting and the car went off the side of a mountain. When they found them both Cynthia and her boyfriend dead." Violet stopped for a minute, she could see the questions going through Addison's head. "The baby died instantly."

With that Addison dropped mid air to the floor and didn't move. Sam and Violet both rushed over to Addison and tried to wake her, but she was unconscious...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out, but maybe you guys reading this will disagree… So here it is, hopefully 17 will soon follow! HOPEFULLY! **

By the time Addison regained consciousness she was in the hospital and had no memory of what happened. Sam knew he should tell her what happened, but he wanted to spare her as long as possible from the pain she was about to experience.

"Sam whaaa… what. What happened?" Addison struggled to get the words out.

"Shhhh, don't try to talk, just rest babe." Sam tried to push it off further, but he knew it was a weak attempt.

"Sam, tell me. Why am I in the hospital?" Addison was confused, she didn't remember anything, that or she didn't want to believe it.

"Addison you passed out. Violet told you about Cynthia and the baby and you hit the ground. I've never seen you fall like that, I've never seen anyone fall like that." Sam was rambling, that wasn't his thing that was Addison's thing. He was stalling, and Addison wanted answers now.

"Sam, stop stalling and just tell me. What happened to them?" Addison felt tears weld up in her eyes. She remembered Violets words, but she had to know there were true and not her imagination.

"Addie, I'm sorry, Cynthia and Carson died early this morning in a car crash! Investigators are looking into it, but it looks Cynthia was fighting with her boyfriend about something and he lost control of the car." Sam stopped there, he got up and grabbed Addison into his arms and let her cry. Seeing Addison cry broke his heart, but she needed to get it out, that much he knew.

As the tears began to flow down Addison's face Sam struggled with what to do, she was hurting, but nothing he could do could save her from that, not even holding her as tightly as he could.

"I want to go home, Sam… take me home, please?" Addison no longer wanted to be anywhere near the hospital. This probably was the hospital Cynthia and Carson were declared dead, this was also probably the hospital she would have been delivering Cynthia's baby in, her baby in, and she couldn't bare the site of it anymore.

"Babe, they need to do a few more tests on you to make sure you are okay, we need to stay here a little longer, then I will take you straight home and cancel all your patients for a few days at the practice… okay?" Sam hated seeing Addison this way, but he knew the best thing for her in this moment was to make sure she was okay.

"Sam, if I have to sign myself out I will, please just take me home!" Sam told Addison okay, and within a few minutes he left to talk to Charlotte, and got Addison released.

Once Addison was released from the hospital, Sam took her straight home to let her rest. He called into the practice and canceled all his patients along with all of Addison's. Sam knew this was a bigger deal to Addison than some thought. Addison wanted nothing more than to be a mom, and this was actually going to happen, and now it was all gone.

Addison laid in the bed for about 3 hours straight without speaking, without doing much of anything, just crying and staring into blank space. Sam gave her some space, but he checked on her every 20 minutes, to make sure she didn't need anything. It was now nighttime and Addison was up and about as if nothing had happened. Sam was a bit confused, he was sure this was going to stop Addison for a while but she came downstairs and smiled. She actually smiled; things were beginning to look up Sam thought.

"Sam… what are we going to eat tonight? I'm starved!" Addison jumped on the couch with Sam and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ugh, Addison, be careful, you have a concussion, you need to be careful. Slow down a little." Sam was very lost with Addison right now; she was acting extremely odd.

"Sam, I'm alright, I just really want to eat, and I skipped lunch today, which would explain the passing out part." Addison smiled, something about her smile broke Sam's heart, and he could see the pain she was trying to hide, he was glad she was trying to get past it, but not if it meant avoiding dealing with what happened, Addison needed to mourn.

"I was going to order a pizza here in a minute, I was going to come up and ask what kind you wanted, is that okay with you?" Sam looked at Addison for a minute.

"Ohhhh Pepperoni, I feel like getting fat tonight, do we have any cake?" Addison was _very _chipper it was almost euphoric.

"Addison, are you sure you're okay? That was a hard fall, and everything with Cynthia, I mean, I don't want you to…" but before Sam could finish Addison cut him off.

"Sam please, I can't think about that right now, I just want to be happy for a little bit, can we just be happy? We are engaged, and I love you, lets focus on that… okay?" Addison smiled at Sam, she didn't want to be difficult, but she needed to forget today.

"Okay" Sam agreed, he wanted Addison to be okay so he left it alone, she'd talk about it when she was ready, he wasn't going to push her about it anymore.

Addison and Sam were together for a few more hours, then Addison decided she wanted to go out, so she got Amelia, as if she weren't still a little upset with her, put on her dancing shoes and left. Amelia and Addison danced for hours or so it seemed, they had a ball, Addison having almost too much fun. Addison had more than her share of liquor, all the more to make her share her good moves with Amelia and flirt with all the hot guys in the bar. Amelia tried to be a good friend and ran interference anytime Addison got to close to a guy, she wanted Addison to have fun, but she didn't want the alcohol to get her into trouble.

Both Amelia and Addison were so intoxicated that Amelia called Sam and had him take a cab to the bar they were at. She knew Addison wouldn't want to leave her car there, but she was way too intoxicated to drive. When Sam arrived he carried Addison into the car, put her in the back seat and drove home, Amelia in the passenger seat.

"How was she… was she acting like herself?" Sam asked, he was worried, but he might as well not have asked, he knew the answer.

"Well, she clearly wanted to drink the night away. She flirted with some guys, but nothing to serious. I think she really just wanted to have fun, to forget." Amelia was being honest with Sam. She too became worried.

When they got to the house Sam handed Amelia the keys letting her open the doors to Addison's house while he carried her from the car to the house and then up to her room. Sam stripped Addison down to her underwear and put her in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before he picked her back up and took her over to his house. Once he got to his bedroom he lay Addison down and put her under the covers. He wanted to give her a shower, but with how intoxicated she was he knew he'd have to hold her up the whole time and he didn't want to risk her harming herself, so he decided he'd take care of Addison during this time, because he loved her, she needed him and this was his Fiancée now. Addison smelled terrible, Sam could tell she'd had hard liquor and beer because the smell was obvious, but Sam didn't care, he wrapped his arms firmly around Addison and let himself drift off to sleep.

The next morning Addison woke up with a hangover. Getting up from the bed she tried to make it to the bathroom but fell. She was a little disoriented, and for the life of her couldn't remember how she'd gotten in Sam's bed, but more importantly she needed to get to the bathroom. Before she could fully get up Sam grabbed her and helped her steady herself.

"Sam… I'm not a child." Addison yelled as Sam helped her to the bathroom.

"Addison, you fell… I love you, and I really don't want to see you get hurt, so just let me help you, please?" Sam was worried; Addison went from being totally chipper to drunk and now a little harsh with her tone.

"Fine…" Addison said as she got to the bathroom and asked for some privacy as she sat on the toilet. As soon as Sam left her she turned and retched into the toilet like something more than vomit was trying to come out of her. Addison puked a little more before she felt like she could stand up again, and she went to the sink and washed the remains of vomit away.

"Addison… are you okay?" Sam asked through the door, he was worried and he wanted to help her, but he wanted to respect what she wanted too.

"You can come in…" Addison said. Sam entered the room, cleaned up after Addison, flushed the toilet and steadied her so that the dizzy look in her eyes could cease. Sam was no longer going to let Addison push him away, she needed him and space definitely wasn't working, so he was going to try something else. Sam felt Addison needed a warm shower, so he started the shower and before he stripped her and himself Addison turned to him with regret in her eyes.

"Sam… I'm so sorry, I don't mean to push you away, I just don't know how to deal with grief… I never have. You are so good to me and I know you don't deserve this, I'm sorry…" Addison was going to say more, but she got a little dizzy again, so she had to steady herself.

"It's fine Addison, I'm here for you no matter what, I'm here… I'm not going anywhere." Sam wanted Addison to know this, and he didn't care how he sounded, he wanted her to know.

As Sam help Addison into the shower, both their naked bodies pushed up close against each other, Addison turned in the shower to let the water run over her face. She felt like she could forget her pain in this moment, forget how stupid she'd been last night, how lucky she was to have Sam, and that he wasn't giving up on her, she felt like she was drowning out all the negativity in her life. Addison turned herself back to face Sam and the yearning between her legs was aflame. Addison rinsed her mouth several times with the water to get the nasty taste of vomit out of her mouth. She grabbed some mouthwash from outside the shower on her sink, gargled a few times and spit into the drain of the shower before he leaned forward and kissed Sam with all the passion in her heart.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Addison said as she pulled back from the kiss, and then went back in to kiss him again.

"It's alright Addison, I got you babe…" Sam said before the kiss deepened again. Addison didn't want Sam to think it would be like this every time she was sad about something, but she was finished talking about it for now, right now she needed intimacy. Addison lifted one of her legs, grabbed Sam's hand making him hold her leg up as she jumped a little grabbing on to his neck with her hands and wrapping the other leg around Sam. Still kissing and holding on, Addison removed one of her hands from Sam's neck and reached down to his erection and stroked it until Sam was hard enough to be inside her.

"Addison, no… not like this, I don't need to have sex, we don't have to do this…" Sam felt like Addison felt bad for the previous night and this morning and was trying to make up to him, and in a way she was, but more than that, she really needed to physical connection right now.

"Please, Sam…. I really need you right now…" Addison was almost in tears and Sam didn't want to make her hurt anymore, or make her feel like he was rejecting her, so he nodded his head and let her push his growing erection into her warmest spot!

With the first trust from Sam, now holding her up and under the water, Addison sucked in air deeply. Addison thought it felt like it was their first time again. Addison lowered her face to the crook of Sam's neck and let him set the pace. As Sam lifted her and brought her back down on him Addison sucked on Sam's neck creating so much sensation for him.

"Sam… I love you… I always love this… us." Addison mumbled this into Sam's neck as she continued to nibble suck and lick! Sam started to feel Addison tighten around his erection so he moved over to the wall and pushed her up against it as he pushed further and further into her taking her over the edge. As Addison felt the sensation she whimpered lightly into Sam's neck.

"Addison? Addison… what's wrong?" Sam was worried, he knew Addison hadn't mourned Cynthia and baby Carson yet, but he really didn't expect it to come out in this moment.

"I'm okay… just don't stop… please, don't stop..." Addison said as Sam continued to move in and out of her. Addison got down and turned swiftly guiding Sam back inside her doggy-style.

"Addison, are you sure…" Sam asked as he rocked into her very slow and gentle. He was a little uneasy at how she was crying as she came, it wasn't like her, and although they'd lost two people very close and dear to their hearts, it was still out of character for Addison.

"Yea, Sam… don't stop." Addison laid her hands and face flat against the shower wall as Sam continued. Addison continued to arch her back more and more until she felt the sensation of the new position.

Soon Sam felt Addison starting to tighten around him again so he reached around her and started to massage her clit. Addison jumped at the feel of Sam's fingers and as her orgasm heightened Sam felt himself slipping into ecstasy with her. When they finished Sam grabbed some soap and started washing Addison as she turned around and clung tightly to him. When he was finished washing her, he then started to wash himself only to be stopped by Addison who took over the job. Continuing to make out a little more, they just stood there together letting the shower rinse them of all the suds for a while just enjoying the feel of being close.

After they showered and dried each other off, Sam followed Addison into the bedroom; they both stripped their towels and got back into bed to cuddle. Sam knew today wouldn't be a good day for Addison so he'd taken the time to cancel his patients, also canceling them for a few more days for them both. Addison was VERY appreciative of every step Sam had made, and as she pulled him in closer her cell rang startling her.

"Hello?" Addison wasn't sure who was on the line, she grabbed the phone so quickly when it startled her, that she forgot to look.

"Montgomery, you mind doing me a favor, the next time you wanna check yourself into my hospital, eat something, especially if you are pregnant, that's a sure way to make you pass out…" Charlotte waited for Addison's usual smart remarks, but was surprised by her silence.

"Montgomery, are you there?" Charlotte yelled into the phone feeling like she was alone, and was becoming a bit annoyed.

"Yes… yes, I'm here, what did you just say?" Addison thought she was hallucinating, she had to be sure she'd heard Charlotte correctly.

"I said the next time you check yourself into my hospital, make sure its not because you were being irresponsible and decided not to eat." Charlotte rephrased her statement.

"No, no… no the other part." Addison for a minute thought she'd made it all up in her head.

"Oh about you bring pregnant, yea, well… you left here so quickly yesterday I didn't get a chance to tell you that your blood work came back and you are pregnant, and you need to think about your baby now, and that means eating even when you think you don't have time…" Charlotte was about to continue scolding Addison when she heard Addison gasp. Addison began to cry alerting Sam.

"Addison?" Sam asked as he followed her expression.

"Oh God… please tell me you knew you were pregnant and were just hiding it from everyone?" Charlotte said regretting her previous statements.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know… I'm, I have to call you back." Addison said.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I really thought you knew Montgomery, I wouldn't have yelled at you like that. And I wouldn't have broken the news this way, I'm sorry." Addison accepted Charlotte's apology and quickly said goodbye as she continued to process the news. And then it hit her.

"OMG, what have I done?" Addison said covering her face with her hands and trying to best not to scare Sam.

"Addison, are you going to tell me what's wrong? What did Charlotte want? Are you okay? I know they did tests, please tell me you are okay?" Sam was starting to panic, Addison's reaction was really confusing him.

"Sam… I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I didn't know, I promise, I didn't even think it was possible, I'm so sorry…" Addison was full of regret. Her activities the night before could have been very harmful to the baby, and had she'd known, she would have never acted as she did.

"Okay, baby… you have to be more clear here, what are you talking about?" Sam was so lost, between her scrambled words and her tears; he couldn't seem to get a clear statement from her!

" Sam… I'm pregnant!" Addison cried into Sam's neck. Sam comforted Addison the best he could, but after what she'd just said, he wasn't sure if he should be excited or sad with her.

"Babe… that's a good thing, a blessing right? We should be celebrating about our miracle instead of crying right?" Sam knew his words weren't helping, but what could he have said to comfort her?

" I know, I love this baby more than anything, and I want this baby, but, Sam… I got so wasted last night, I puked, and passed out, I never get that drunk, and I'm pregnant and I did… what was I thinking?" Addison continued to cry.

"Babe, you weren't thinking, and that's why you puked, you didn't puke last night, you puked this morning, that was morning sickness. And you have been a little pale lately, and over working yourself, and not eating like you should… it all adds up now. You are beautiful, you are carrying my baby and I love you, everything is perfect!" Sam's words stung a little to Addison, why would he love her after what she's done?

"But the alcohol could have harmed the baby, this could be my only chance to have a baby and I may have ruined it. And I don't want this baby to replace Carson, I feel like the timing is so wrong, what if Carson were still here?" Addison started to ramble, but she needed to catch her breath and as she held on to Sam, she felt herself start to shake.

"Baby, you didn't know you were pregnant, and if you did you would have never touched the alcohol, and people drink all the time before they find out they are pregnant and their babies still come out perfect, everything is going to be alright, I promise, we will go to the doctors tomorrow and have you checked out, see how far along you are and anything else you want to know, okay?" Sam wanted to believe his words as much as he needed Addison to, he wanted everything with this baby to be okay, he needed this baby too.

Sam rocked Addison to sleep, rubbing her hair and soothing her the best he could, reminding her that what she did wouldn't harm the baby and he was not mad at her. Addison fell soundly asleep in Sam's arms trying not to hate her self too much for what she'd done. While Addison was asleep Sam as quietly as he could lay her down, and quickly went down stairs to make an appointment with a doctor for tomorrow.

When Addison first started to want a baby she remembered thinking she would do everything perfectly. She would only eat things healthy for the baby, attend frequent check ups, and even read as many books as she could. But now all those hopes and dreams were gone, she felt like she'd already started things wrong, and with the death of Cynthia and her baby, Addison wasn't sure she'd fully be able to mourn that baby like she should.

When Addison woke up she was greeted with the smell of homemade waffles and a veggie omelet that Sam had prepared for her. Walking in, only holding one plate Addison sat up and smiled at Sam.

"One Belgian waffle for you and my baby, and one veggie omelet. I need both of my babies to be healthy." Sam smiled his happiest smile, he was so happy to know Addison was carrying his baby, they'd only thought too many times that Addison could never have a baby of her own, this was a surprise, but one he'd secretly prayed for.

"Sam… you didn't have to do all this. But where is your plate? And where is my coffee… I NEED coffee!" Addison was addicted to her daily coffee.

"I already ate before I fixed your plate, giving you a little more time to rest. And I DID have to do this, because I am now officially making myself responsible for every meal. I will cater your breakfast, lunch, dinner and that will also include the in between snacks and cravings!" Sam kissed Addison on her forehead and sat down next to her handing her the syrup and fruit toppings! Addison didn't argue, she just dug in and enjoyed the meal. "Oh and no more Coffee for you… it's not good for the baby." Sam smiled at his attention to detail. Instead Sam had brought her a glass of milk, and he made sure she drank the entire glass.

"Sam, what if I don't think I should have this baby?" Addison asked as she let a few tears fall.

"Why wouldn't we have this baby?" Sam didn't want to think about not having this baby, he wanted it, and didn't understand why Addison wouldn't.

"Because, we just lost a baby, I don't know if it's right. And what about Naomi? She can't even handle us being 'serious' or engaged yet, how will she handle a baby?" Addison knew she should be happy in this moment, but all she could think about were the consequences to this happy moment.

"Then we handle things one step at a time. We tell Naomi about the baby when we are ready, just like the engagement. When WE are ready, no more waiting for her to accept us, this is our life!" Sam wasn't harsh or forceful with his words, he was calm and loving, assuring Addison that everything would be okay.

"And what about Cynthia and her baby?" Addison asked.

"We will remember them, and not forget, we will mourn, but be grateful for our second chance at a family. We deserve to be happy Addison, we really do." Sam said kissing Addison in between her stuffing her face. The site of Addison eating excited Sam, he loved taking care of her, and although she was happy and sad at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to help her get through this.

"I love you." Addison told Sam.

"I love you more." Sam teased Addison as they both smiled and kissed through Addison's sticky syrup tasting lips a little longer. The morning was a little rocky, and Addison's emotions were all over the place, but Sam stayed there with her, enjoying just being there.

A few more hours passed when Amelia came knocking at Sam's door and yelling for him to answer. When Sam finally opened his patio door Amelia came rushing in demanding to see Addison.

"Amelia, she is resting, what do you need?" Sam asked.

"Umm I know you two love birds are on a screwing fest, but when were you going to tell me she was pregnant?" Amelia looked upset, but more so hurt than anything.

"Who told you that, wait… how do you know?" Sam asked before answering Amelia's questions.

"It's the buzz around the hospital and practice, apparently someone overheard Charlotte telling Addison off about her not eating and the news spread like wild flowers." Amelia spilled.

"Oh my God… does Naomi know? Naomi can't know, Addison will never forgive herself if Naomi finds out through rumor and not from her." Sam began to pace the floor.

"Well some chick named Vanessa was pretty upset about this…Addison being pregnant with your baby thing, and was telling people she knew you were more into Addison than her while you two were dating, and she went spreading the word. I'm guessing she overheard Charlotte and ran with it. So it's true?" Amelia jumped up.

"Yes, it's true, but don't tell anyone else, okay? I need to figure out if Naomi knows." Sam told her.

"Ummm, sorry to tell you this but I think Naomi knows… She's been pissed and in a bad mood almost all day. I saw her having a talk with Vanessa earlier before she started her rampage through the practice… She's pretty upset about something." Amelia mused.

Sam wasn't sure what he should do, he knew Addison didn't need anymore drama right now, but he also knew this could get worse if he didn't find a way to talk to Addison and warn her about the situation.

Sam thanked Amelia for the info, accepted her congratulations and said goodbye before he started to head upstairs. Before he got halfway up to tell the doorbell rang. Without thought Sam whirled around and headed to the front door. When he yanked back the door there was Naomi, arms crossed over her chest and with a look that could kill…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Sam opened the door, there was a very angry Naomi standing there with an attitude, crossed arms and her foot tapping at a very rapid pace. Sam didn't even get a chance to fully greet Naomi before she pushed her way pass Sam and into the foyer.

"Naomi, this isn't a good time, Addison is resting." Sam sighed. "So much has happened and she needs time to mourn."

Sam tried to spare Addison, it may not have work forever, but he wanted to give her time to at least know Naomi was upset and possibly knew about the pregnancy.

"Sam, shut up and tell her I need to speak with her. I don't have time for you to run interference, she is MY best friend and I need to talk to her." Naomi was agitated, she knew Sam too well to believe his excuses; he was just protecting Addison.

"Okay, NOW you want to play best friend to her? Now? Naomi, you have been many things to Addison all these years, but best friend isn't what I would call it. You've had your moments of being a good friend, but that's all you are, a good friend... when it's convenient for you." Sam couldn't believe he'd just said that, he couldn't believe Naomi didn't slap him firmly across the face by now.

"SAM!" Naomi yelled, "I can't believe you just said that to me! How dare you?" Naomi was more upset now than she started, but now she was also hurt by his words.

"I can't believe I said that either, but someone needed to, and I know Addison wasn't going to. She loves you… she for some reason needs you, and if I am going to take care of her, and be there for her, I can no longer sit back and watch her torture herself to please you. I won't!"

Sam was very proud of himself for taking a stance. Never before had he stood up to Naomi in this magnitude, and for the first time, Naomi understood that Sam was serious, and not going to budge or cower down to her.

"Will you just let me speak to her… please?" Naomi asked a little nicer this time.

"I'm sorry, Naomi, but you are just going to have to wait and come back another time; maybe next time with a call asking if it's all right for you to come by." Sam was a little nervous, but more than willing to take a slap if that meant giving Addison time. "Like I said, this is REALLY not a good time." Sam stood firm in what he said; he didn't need Addison freaking out again about this pregnancy, not now and definitely not because of Naomi.

Sam opened the front door letting Naomi out, and when Naomi finally left he continued back up the stairs to where Addison was. When he got there he was surprised to see that Addison was no longer in bed, she was out on his balcony watching the waves wash up the shore.

"Hey, you…" Sam said as he joined her.

"Hey…" Addison responded as She embraced Sam wrapping his arms around her waist and starting to kiss at her neck.

"How are you feeling?" Sam wanted Addison to be okay; really he needed her to be okay.

"I'm just thinking… I mean I drank so much, Sam. I'm a baby doctor, I tell my patients all the time what an effect Alcohol can have on a baby still in the womb. I wanted my first pregnancy to be perfect. I feel like I've ruined that." Addison enjoyed the feel of Sam touching her, but her words made her body become numb.

"Baby, it's going to be all right. You didn't know, and I'm sure as long as you don't drink again, everything will be all right. This is our miracle… our miracle was strong enough to beat the odds, I'm sure this will not harm him or her" Sam could feel Addison tense under his touch, so he turned her around in his arms and looked deep into her eyes as he spoke to her. "I know you are the expert here, but can you trust me on this?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying. I'm really trying." Addison gave in to Sam's promises; she knew he was right, but apart of her felt like she didn't deserve to be forgiven.

"I love you" Sam whispered into Addison's ear.

"I love you too" Addison replied as they stayed this way, wrapped in each others arms a while longer, just enjoying the feel of each others bodies so close.

Addison decided that she was done talking about it for a while, so she walked back into Sam's bedroom and plopped back down onto the bed. Sam was curious as to what Addison had on her mind because he could read her uncertainty on her face.

"Sam… I want to move in together. I don't want to jinx it, but when the baby comes, I want us living in one house, together, as a family. I mean we are engaged and just because nobody knows, that doesn't change anything." Addison looked at Sam hoping he was okay with her plan.

"Okay, what do you want to do with my house?" was Sam's only response.

"You want to live in my house? Wait… you're okay with this? You really want to do it?" Addison was a little to shocked.

"Addison… I love you, I want to marry you and I can't take care of you and our baby living in another house, so yes, I'm serious. And I want you to keep your house. I know how much time you spent decorating and making everything perfect." Sam stopped to think. "And you're a shopaholic, I can't imagine how much you put into this place… Plus, my house was just designed for me to have my own place when Naomi and I split. I didn't spend very much time with decorations, or shopping for that matter." Sam looked at Addison as tears began to weld up in her eyes.

"Thank you!" Addison said as Sam came to sit down next to her and place his hands on her stomach. "Derek didn't understand me like you do. Actually, no man has taken the time to know me like you do… So I know you're going to say I don't have to but I want to… Thank you!" Sam just smiled at Addison.

"I love our baby, already… I can't wait until we know the sex." Sam didn't want to jump the gun, knowing how Addison still felt about losing Cynthia and her baby, but he couldn't hide his excitement of having his their own child together.

"I'm scared to be happy. I know what happened to Cynthia isn't my fault, and I know this baby was going to happen either way, but apart of me feels like it's going to be taken away, like I don't deserve it." Addison dropped her head onto Sam's shoulder.

"Babe, you deserve to be happy, we are going to be happy. We will get through this." Sam continued rubbing Addison's still flat stomach. With all the stress and pain she was going through lately, there was no telling how far along she was.

"I love this baby already too." Addison smiled. Sam placed both his hands on Addison's stomach and Addison covered his hands with hers. Even thought Addison's stomach was still perfectly flat, they both marveled at the idea of it one day growing and watching their child grow inside her.

For the rest of the day, Sam and Addison relaxed. Tomorrow was Addison's doctors appointment, and they were both anxious to see how far along she was. Sam wanted to tell Addison about Naomi and the spreading of their secret. Addison seemed to finally calm down and accept her right to be happy, so he thought that conversation could wait. Just a little longer, he wanted her to be happy, even if only a little longer.

Later on that night Sam ordered in, and they went back over to Addison's house and discussed their plans of moving. Sam decided that it would only make sense for Amelia to have some privacy of her own and so they agreed to let Amelia live in Sam's house. Addison was so impressed with Sam's willingness to give up his place for her, but then again, Sam was so in love with Addison, he'd give up just about anything.

Addison decided too much had gone on in one day, so they called it a night. Addison told Sam she would run the changes pass Amelia tomorrow, and with that they both drifted to sleep just thinking about their future family. Sam didn't walk about it, but in an attempt to make Addison happy, he planned over his next few days he called off, he was going to start moving some of his things over to Addison house.

The next morning Addison got up bright and early, and extremely nervous about her doctors appointment. She knew her drinking didn't harm the baby, but she always had this strange way of tearing herself down and feeling like the worse person in the world. Sam blamed Bizzy and the captain for their inability to nurture her, but then again, Addison needed to learn for herself that not everything was her fault.

When they got to the doctors office, Addison introduced herself as Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, the double board, neonatal specialist/ OBGYN with a specialty in genetics. Sam couldn't help but laugh to himself at her ability to inform the doctor that she knew what he was doing, what he was saying when using exact terminology and was better than him at this; so he better not to screw up. She said all this without actually having to say it, of course.

"Babe, let the man do his job, I know you are the best, but you can't deliver your own baby..." Sam said with a smirk, he could tell already that Addison was going to be the worse patient EVER with knowing all she did about pregnancy, the procedures… and babies.

"I just want him to know I have my eye on him, and I'll know if he screws up." Addison replied. Sam just shook his head as the doctor continued.

"Well Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Bennett, My name is Dr. Shields, and I assure you, you are in great hands." Dr. Shields smiled.

"Hello" Addison and Sam both said.

"Dr. Montgomery, can you please lay back and lift your shirt so I can see how far along you are?" Dr. Shields asked. Addison lay back on the table; Sam holding her hand firmly as she raised her shirt up high enough to expose her stomach.

"Please, call me Addison" she said looking over to Sam as if she were scared the ultra sound would show she wasn't pregnant and it was all a dream.

"Alright Addison, this is going to be cold." Dr. Shields warned as he squirted the gel onto the lower part of Addison's stomach and began the sonogram.

"Everything is going to be alright Addie, just relax." Sam smiled.

"Sam…" Addison said as she looked at the screen and couldn't see a heartbeat or any sign that there was a baby. Addison began to panic.

"Lets see… hmmm…" Dr. Shields continued to fish around, unable to find a heartbeat.

"Addison just breathe…" Sam said, feeling Addison's hand squeeze his so tightly that her knuckles were now white.

"What If Charlotte was wrong? What if I'm not pregnant? I said I didn't deserve this and now the baby has disappeared." Addison whispered to Sam as she continued to freak out. Initially she wasn't sure she should have this baby, but deep down she'd always wanted it, and would be crushed if she weren't pregnant.

"Ahhhh…" Dr, shields exclaimed, finally he'd found it. "A heart beat, right there… took me a while, this little one is moving so much… I couldn't find it. But there it is." He said now pointing to the blinking colors on the screen.

Addison stopped looking at Sam and turned to the screen to see her baby. "I'm about 8 weeks… Sam, I'm pregnant, I'm really pregnant!" Addison was more relieved than she was excited, but she was very excited as well. As tears started to roll down Addison's face, Sam kissed Addison using his hands to wipe away her tears.

"I always knew you were…" Sam said as he continued to wipe her tears. "Plus you did a blood test, how often are those blood tests wrong?" Addison didn't answer, although she knew answer.

"Give me a minute to print the picture…" Dr. Shields said as he fidgeted with the machine for a minute.

While his back was turned Sam and Addison shared a moment together. They were happy and content in this moment, there was no sadness, no Naomi to explain anything to, there was nothing, just the happiness of seeing their baby for the first time. Sam knew he needed to tell Addison about Naomi's visit still… but he wanted to tell her after they were out of the Dr. office.

"Okay, here is a copy of the sonogram, and I will need to see you again in a month." Dr. shields instructed.

"yea, yea, I know, I need to get started on prenatal pills and try to stay stress free as much as possible to keep a happy baby." Addison mouthed off as she pulled down her shirt and sat up.

"Yup, you got it!" Dr. shields laughed at Addison. "You're going to be an interesting patient I see."

"Oh, you have NO idea." Sam added in his two cents as Addison hit him in his chest for making fun of her.

They all laughed at Addison, and as Sam and Addison left the exam room, they stopped on their way out to make an appointment for the next visit. Once they were out of the office and in the car again, Sam waited before he started the car and turned to Addison, ready to tell her about Naomi.

"I have something I need to tell you… and I wanted to wait, but I feel the longer I wait, the worse it will get, so please just stay calm… okay?" Sam asked Addison, really concerned with her emotional state.

"Okay, Sam… you're scaring me… I promise to stay calm." Addison assured him.

"Naomi may know about the pregnancy." Sam waited for Addison to respond. But she didn't, so he continued. "I'm not sure how much she knows, but she came by the house last night upset. You were going through a rough moment still, so I decided to send her away and let you two talk another time." Sam still waited for Addison to react, but she still didn't. So he continued, "There's more… I'm pretty sure everyone knows you are pregnant. Amelia came by yesterday to warn and confirm you were indeed pregnant, and she told me that Vanessa overheard Charlotte telling you and she kind of told people and the buzz in the hospital is that you are pregnant and Vanessa told everyone I was in love with you the whole time she and I were together. I think she's just mad and apparently she is responsible for telling Naomi." Sam stopped and looked at Addison to respond, she was VERY quiet and it was scaring him. He really needed her to stay calm.

"Okay." Addison said. And that was it. Sam was shocked.

"Okay? That's it? Just okay? No girl freak out over Naomi and everyone knowing and talking about it, or Vanessa telling everyone?" Sam asked.

"Nope… I am okay. I was going to have to tell Naomi soon anyways, and I'm tired of being afraid of saying things to her. This way she knows and I don't have to figure out how to tell her. Sam, I'm happy, and I want to stay happy. I have Cynthia and her baby to think about, and our baby, and us being engaged and moving in together, I'm happy. And even though sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be happy, I am." And with that Addison was done talking.

Sam started the car and headed home, he was impressed with Addison, she'd survived what he thought would be another chaotic situation, but it was easier than expected. It was like this baby calmed Addison in a way that he'd never seen her before. Something about seeing the heartbeat made this baby real, and Addison wasn't willing to do anything to risk harming this baby anymore, and that included stressing herself. Finally, she was happy.

Later on that night Addison called Naomi. From the minute Addison said hello Naomi yelled, she yelled for about 20 minutes about how she couldn't believe Addison was doing this to her, and how she had to find out through Vanessa, and Naomi yelled so much she didn't notice Addison didn't say a word. By the time she noticed she stopped yelling.

"Addison?" Naomi called out.

"Yes." Addison replied.

"Why aren't you talking?" Naomi asked.

"I'm letting you get it all out. So tell me when you are finished." Addison was extremely calm.

"Wait… why are you so calm?" Naomi was confused.

"Because for the first time, I am happy, and nothing is going to ruin that. You can yell, you can hate me, you can call me names, but no longer will the way you feel about something change how I do. So let me know when you are done." Addison said.

"So you don't care about how I feel? Has Sam brain washed you or something?" Naomi didn't understand why Addison was doing this to her.

"I care, but what you don't know is I didn't know I was pregnant. The day you found out was the same day I did. I would have told you, but the word spread before I got the chance. You just never took the time to find that part out, so you can be mad, but there is nothing I can do about that." Addison wasn't trying to upset Naomi; she was just stating how she felt. For the first time, she was telling Naomi how SHE felt instead of listening and making how Naomi felt her first priority.

"You and Sam are just suppose to be screwing each other, but this is different, now you are carrying his baby? Addison this thing you two have isn't real! I tried to play along, I supported you when he hurt you, and I told you I was okay with this, but I'm not. I lied because I felt bad about what you were going through, I hoped what he did would make you see what a mistake you were making, I even pushed you back into forgiving him so you'd end it with him sooner… but Addison, this is too much! How much longer are you going to play this game?" Naomi was finally being honest about how she _really_ felt.

"It's not a game and me and Sam ARE real. So real we are engaged. The other night when I invited you over I was going to tell you… but Amelia showed up and ruined my plans because I wanted you to know first. And then when you expressed how you felt about us being 'serious' and I got scared and said I was going to wait to tell you until you were ready, but now, now I have a baby to worry about, I have Sam and our baby and we are going to be a family. You can choose to be apart of that, or not, but either way, I'm having this baby and I am marrying Sam." Addison had finally got it all out.

Sam was now sitting behind her on the bed rubbing her back, hoping Addison was strong enough to hold strong through all of this. Addison was done talking to Naomi, so with that she hung up the phone and lay back onto the bed letting Sam hold her. She didn't cry, she wasn't upset, and for the first time she wasn't worried about how Naomi felt, she was free.

"Baby, are you going to be alright?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yes! I'm okay." Addison smiled pulling Sam closer.

"It doesn't sound like Naomi took that very well…" Sam kissed Addison's bare shoulder.

"She said she was okay with us being together, she said she would be okay with us, but she never planned to. She just wanted to watch us crash and burn." Addison said.

"I'm sorry, I thought she'd come through, at least she had me convinced after the incident that she was coming around." Sam admitted.

"I thought she was too, but I don't need her to accept us, I have our baby growing inside of me. Our miracle, and that's who's approval I need… Not hers. I love you, and I love our baby, that's enough for me." Addison turned around to look Sam in the eyes.

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that." Sam smiled kissing Addison passionately. It felt so good to finally feel like he was more important that Naomi to her.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just couldn't see pass the friendship I _THOUGHT_ we had, and it's like, with this baby, everything is clear to me. I know what I want, with who I want it and how I want it." Addison was going to say more, but decided there was no need. She'd said everything she wanted to.

For a while longer they just lay there, neither was tired yet, but laying naked in bed with or without just having had sex was how they operated, and that how they were in this moment.

"You do know your starting a smoothie every morning routine… starting tomorrow right?" Sam said breaking the silence.

"Anything you say daddy…" Addison giggled at her new title for Sam, they had a long way to go, but Addison was more than ready to reap the perks of what was growing inside of her.

Sam smiled and pushed Addison's head back revealing more of her neck. As Sam started Kissing along Addison's, Addison began to moan in pleasure.

"Sam…" Addison whispered.

"Yea babe?" Sam answered, only letting his lips part long enough to speak those words.

"I Love you." Addison breathed as she grabbed Sam's face and began to kiss him passionately. As Sam responded that he loved her too, he moved his hands under the cover and spread her legs and entered her. Addison sucked in a deep breath and they made love for hours until they couldn't take the build up of pleasure any longer. Once they both released, they fell asleep molded together, legs tangled and never parting…


	18. Chapter 18

**S/N: I promised I would make a post today and so I am, but be aware, I have not edited this chapter and I'm sure there are errors. Oh well, I'm not too excited about this chapter, but please, feel free to comment and let me know what you think or any suggestions. I will try to be better at posting as well! TRY! :) **

Only a few days passed since Addison told Naomi how she felt, it wasn't like the words she spoke weren't truly how she felt, but Addison was starting to think maybe she'd been too harsh. Standing in the mirror bent forward, scrubbing her face in a circular motion, as close to the mirror as she could be as if she were trying not to miss one inch, Addison was tense and deep in thought. As she daydreamed, Sam walked up behind her without her even noticing.

"Addison, what's wrong?" Sam asked her, with concern in his tone.

"Oh… Sam, you scared me. Nothing, nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Addison tried to assure Sam with a small smile.

"Addison." Sam repeated, but this time watching her through the mirror as she looked up through the mirror back at him. It was obvious she wasn't fooling him. Addison stood up straight, placed the ball of her hands down on the counter and looked down defeated.

"It's just, Naomi…" Addison sighed hard. "We haven't spoken since my last conversation with her, and I meant what I said, really, I still do, I just… a part of me feels maybe I was a little too harsh on her." Addison went back to scrubbing her face.

"Baby, Naomi is a big girl, she can handle your honesty. Nothing you said was a personal hit at her, and honestly she needed to see that you could stand up for yourself." Sam said continuing to run his hands along her back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Addison became defensive.

"It means, Naomi is use to getting her way, and making you feel like you have to agree and make her your priority. Listen, I know you love her, and she is your best friend, but as your REAL best friend, I'm telling you, I love you, I'm here for you, and everything is going to be alright."

Addison nodded her head, accepting Sam's words and really hoping he was right. She still loved Naomi, although Naomi practically told her she wished failure on her, she still deep down wanted things to work out with Naomi. Addison turned around, and without her hands leaned in to kiss Sam. Sam wrapped his hands around Addison enjoying the kiss as he too hoped things would be okay.

After Addison was finished washing her face she and Sam spent some time together that night just dreaming and planning, they decided on which room would be the nursery, what colors they'd use for a boy or girl. They decided green for both, green and brown for a boy, and green and purple for a girl. They were just excited and genuinely happy and looking forward to everything headed in their direction. Addison admitted she wanted a girl, but would be happy with either while Sam right out told her he knew it was a boy, he was sure. Addison laughed at Sam and told him as long as the little boy looked just like him, she was okay with that. They lay together in bed, playing with each others fingers as they talked, just happy to be together, and happy even if just for a little while.

The next morning Sam and Addison went to work together, and tried to avoid the annoying glares and stares they received from co-workers, mostly Dell and Violet as they went to their separate offices to work. Sam wanted Addison to avoid confrontation, but she couldn't help herself, her hormones were raging and there were just a few things she needed to say to Vanessa so she could feel better. So she waited until Sam was busy with a patient and not watching her to sneak off to the hospital.

The minute Addison walked in Charlotte ran up to her apologizing for the way she broke her the news.

"Addison, I had no idea you didn't know. I am so sorry, I hope I didn't ruin anything or come down too hard on you…" Charlotte pleaded for her to understand.

"Charlotte it's okay!" Addison assured her.

"Montgomery, I know the word spread kind of fast around here, I had no idea Vanessa was listening to me. I don't even recall her being around me, but I will assure you she will be talked to. That was totally unprofessional of her… and very childish." Charlotte used her hands while she talked, she was really sorry and upset one of her staff would stoop so low for some gossip.

"Charlotte… really, it's okay." Addison repeated

"Okay, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, I know we haven't been the closest and I hate being all lovey-dovey and gross like you like… but I am here for you." Charlotte scrunched up her nose at the words as she said them, but was sincere in what she was offering.

"Thank you, Charlotte." Addison smiled at her again and continued on her way, leaving Charlotte watching her walk away.

Addison knew Vanessa could only be a few places, so she checked a few places before going up to the NICU where Vanessa was monitoring a preemie before she ended her rounds.

"Addison, hi. Can't say I'm happy to see you." Vanessa said with a smile that was as honest as her words.

"Vanessa, I just came here to say a few things to you and leave." Addison said with confidence and no reason to hold back.

"Addison I really don't care to talk to you, my issue is with Sam, not you. So you can save it!" Vanessa was so sick from the sight of Addison. All she could think about was Sam, her Sam giving the love that should have been hers away to Addison.

"Well, the minute you took information about me and spread it around the hospital and to my best friend if no one else, it became my issue too…"

"Addison, you slept with Sam while he and I were dating… Do you seriously think I care about anything you have to say to me?" Vanessa threw back.

"Sam and I started before he even knew you worked here, what he did to you was wrong, and I understand why you'd be upset. But Sam was pursuing me when you started going out with him. Actually the only reason he dated you is because I turned him down, and you were in the same profession as me and he knew that would annoy me. Basically he used you and I know that was wrong and I am sorry for that. But that in no way gives you the right to spread gossip about me around the hospital." Addison had to take a breath, she could feel herself getting mad and she needed to take more breaths while talking to keep her cool.

"I feel you both got what you deserved." Vanessa said while placing her hand on her hip and giving Addison more attitude than before.

"Look Vanessa, I'm here to tell you to keep my name and my business out of your mouth. If you have a problem with me, be an adult and say it to me, if you have a problem with Sam, take it to him." Addison tried to stay cool.

"Look, its done. I'm not going to lie, I hate that you are better than me. You are the red headed Neonatal double board OBGYN specialist that I have tried to live up to my entire career. You win in my professional life and now you've crossed over and won in my personal life. You got the guy too. So you win. I don't like you." Vanessa was feeling more and more childish as she spoke. It couldn't have possibly been Addison's fault that she always tried to outshine her but could never get close. It wasn't Addison fault she was so amazing, she just was.

"I know you told Naomi. And there is nothing I can do about that, because it's done. I just came here today, as an adult to give you a chance to say whatever problem you have with me, to ME, and get it out so you can stop talking about me. So have you said all you have to?" Addison looked at Vanessa waiting for anything else.

"No. I think I'm done here." Vanessa said.

"Good, now I hope if nothing else I've shown you how an adult handles their problems and in the future you will use this approach." And with that Addison walked off without saying goodbye or giving Vanessa a chance to say anything more. She'd accomplished all she needed to and was happily returning to work.

When Addison got to the practice and onto the elevator there was a lady getting on with her that didn't look so well. Addison asked if she was all right and she told her she was coming to see Dr. Montgomery at Oceanside wellness and hoped she could figure out what she should do. Amanda was a cop on the force and couldn't shake the symptoms of being pregnant. She and her husband had tried to get pregnant for years until she got promoted. Her work became more dangerous and her hours longer, so when she finally got pregnant, she decided she wanted to have an abortion.

"You must be my 10:30 appointment." Addison asked the woman.

"Yes, I came to you because I'm very nervous and abortion clinics have so many protestors and stuff. I wanted to come somewhere quiet where I can be supported and safe." Amanda was clearly vulnerable in this situation, something she usually doesn't display being a police officer and all, but she wanted to get this taken care of in the best way possible. And that was Addison.

"Okay, I'll have one of the nurses put you in an exam room so that once I check my messages, and grab a chart, I'll come and check you out. Trust me, you are in the best hands." Addison said.

Amanda smiled at Addison still a little worried and scared and she walked off the elevator and to check in at the reception desk. Once Addison finished her chores and made it to her office, Sam was sitting on her couch waiting for her to return.

"Couldn't help yourself could you?" Sam asked smiling at Addison.

"Sam…" Addison said, putting her purse and coat away and getting her crocs so she could take her Christian Louboutin high heels off and relax her feet.

"No… it's okay. Just as long as you are relaxed, and not stressing, I am not going to fuss at you. I don't think Vanessa is one to reason with, but if you feel you've accomplished something, then I stand behind you." Sam said walking up to Addison and kissing her softly on the lips. "Just promise me you won't do more than you can handle, okay?" Sam didn't want to upset Addison or make her feel like she'd done the wrong thing.

"I think it was good. I needed to voice my opinion to her, it wasn't her place to spread my news and I think she knows that now. I'm happy I did it." Addison said proud of herself.

"I'm happy that you feel better, but that doesn't mean you get to sneak off and not let me in on what you are doing or what's going on, okay?" Addison whispered okay and as Sam kissed her a few more times she told him she had to get to an appointment and left him in her office shaking his head at the woman he loved. She's Addison… strong, sexy, determined, and busy, but she never walks away from a fight.

When Addison got to her patients room Amanda was already laying on the table, waiting for her examination. Addison reminded her that the gel she was about to apply was cold and squirted it on thinking about how it felt when she just a few days ago was sitting on a similar table looking at her baby.

"Alrighy, Amanda… You are about 6 weeks along. What again were your plans?" Addison asked looking at the monitor and how beautiful the baby's heart beat was to her.

"I'm a police officer, and before I was trying, my husband and I. But now that I've been promoted I can't keep it. I will be in dangerous situations, and stressed a lot and doing strenuous thing like chasing perps, I can't be pregnant and do all that." Amanda didn't want to be judged, she was only doing what she knew was right.

"Have you viewed all your options? You are sure you want an abortion?" Addison had to make sure.

"I'm 100% sure, Dr. Montgomery. I'm only thinking about the baby here." Amanda really wanted a baby, but her career was her priority right now, and she couldn't risk harming a baby in the process. She has to abort before the baby grew too much.

Addison hated the fact that she could tell Amanda wanted this baby, nothing in her mind told her differently, but this was Amanda's decision and she didn't want her patient to think she was judging her so she nodded her head and agreed. Once they agreed that Amanda and her husband would come in together to learn more before the actual procedure, Addison sent Amanda to the reception desk to make the appointment for Friday giving her enough time to talk to her husband and make sure this is what she wanted. Amanda didn't plan on bumping into another doctor at the reception desk who had a different opinion.

When Addison left the exam room she had to go see Sam. When she walked into his office he was alone and for that she was grateful.

"Sam…" Addison whined as she walked in his office.

"Baby… what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned as she plopped down in the seat in front of his desk.

"I have a problem." Addison put her hands over her face, and then dropped her hands and face into her lap.

"What's wrong? Is it Naomi? Or Vanessa? Please tell me it's not Naomi?" Sam asked as he moved from his side of the desk and went to kneel in front of Addison.

"No, no, no Sam, it's not that, this is a non-personal but personal matter." Addison assured him.

"Wait, what? Addison, you are not making sense… Just tell me what the problem is, please?" Sam really wanted to know what was wrong so he could figure out how to fix it.

"Well, I have this patient. She's beautiful, talented and well… she wants an abortion." Addison spit it all out as fast as she could.

"Okay, I'm sorry to hear that but you do abortions… so what's the problem?" Sam was confused. Addison has done many abortions, he wasn't sure why this was a problem.

"I can tell she wants this baby, Sam. She wants it so bad but she's a cop and her life style won't allow her to have it. And with my current situation, I'm not sure I can do it… it takes a mental toll on me every time I perform one." Sam began to rub Addison's head; he understood her issue but wasn't sure what she wanted to do about it.

"Okay, so you don't want to perform the procedure?" Sam asked.

"Well, no… I don't. And yes I do, at the same time. I don't ever WANT to abort a baby, but she chose to come to me, she skipped the abortion clinic and came to me because she wanted support, safety and someone she could trust. And she chose me." Addison felt defeated; nothing would make her feel better right now, nothing but sleep.

"I think you should sleep on it. Give yourself time to think about it and weigh your options. You can say no and have someone else do it Addison if you can't. No one will judge you. You really look tired and I want you to get some sleep during lunch, I will bring you some food once you get some rest." Sam said placing his hands on Addison's legs.

"All right. I will take a nap, GOD I need it." Addison yawned as she lifted her head and kissed Sam on the lips because she needed it, and for him understanding.

As Addison left Sam's office she went to her own office, and immediately plopped down on her couch and like that she was out.

An hour later Sam showed up at Addison's office with a strawberry smoothie, and a baked Chicken salad. After he placed her plate, and smoothie down making sure he'd brought her the correct utensils and napkins, he then walked over to the couch and began to rub Addison's hair away from her face. She looked like she _really _needed that nap, and he was glad he'd made her take it.

"Ummmm hey, how long was I out?" Addison asked as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Hey baby, how was your nap?" Sam asked as he enjoyed the way she looked all relaxed.

"It was exactly what I needed, so glad you made me take it." Addison said giving Sam one of her biggest smiles.

"You were sleep for about an hour, so I thought I'd bring you lunch." Sam said as he pointed and Addison sat up to look at the food he had ready for her.

"Mmmmm, it looks and smells amazing!" Addison said as she got up and walked over to her desk and sat in front of her food. Addison was starving, so without another word she dug right in.

Sam had to leave because he had a patient, so he made sure Addison didn't need anything more, gave her a few kisses and then left to return to his office. Addison knew she wouldn't see much of Sam for the rest of the day as she too had more patients to see, so she ate her lunch, threw away the containers and then went about her day.

Before Addison left for the day Amanda showed back up knocking at her door as she gathered her things.

"Amanda, hi, how, what's… is everything okay?" Addison asked as she could tell something was wrong.

"Ummm yes, well, everything was okay until while I was scheduling my abortion this morning I ran into another doctor. She told me what I was doing was wrong, and I'd rot in hell and never be able to forgive myself if I went through with it, so I don't think I can have this abortion. I may resent my kid forever, but maybe that doctor was right…" Amanda said now starting to cry.

"Amanda, nobody can tell you what to feel, what to think or what to do with your body… this is your choice." Addison tried to salvage the situation.

"So you are saying you think I should have the abortion?" Amanda asked.

"I'm saying it's not my decision. Whoever told you that you shouldn't have this abortion was out of place… it's not up to them, and it's not a doctor's job to force their beliefs on you. It's our job to state the pros and cons and let you decide for yourself." Addison forced herself to say this. Deep down she didn't want to have to perform the procedure, but if it meant her patient practicing her right, she knew in the end she would do it.

"I'm just not sure anymore… I don't know what's right! That doctor was pretty passionate about what she had to say…" Amanda said.

"Which doctor said this to you." Addison asked extremely pissed at whatever doctor said such things to her.

"I don't know she was a very sweet lady, doctor Bennett I think her name was. I could be wrong, but she said she specialized in creating babies and her job is pointless if I was going to throw away a perfectly healthy baby." Amanda said.

Addison tried to assure Amanda that would never happen again and Amanda told Addison she needed more time to think. And as Amanda left Addison finished packing her things and headed to Sam's office to go home.

"What's wrong babe…? You look furious!" Sam noticed as Addison whipped into his office and threw all her things down.

"Fucking, Naomi!" Was all Addison got out.

"What? What about Naomi?" Sam asked.

"It's as if she hasn't screwed things up with me enough, she is now messing with my patients!" Addison screamed.

"What?" Sam asked as he moved closer to Addison and started rubbing her arms up and down trying to calm her down.

"She told my patient she was going to hell for wanting an abortion. I know I was torn about doing it, but Naomi scared my patient and now my patient is considering having her baby and possibly resenting the baby forever." Addison said a little but not much calmer.

"She did what?" Sam couldn't believe she did that either.

"I know… what nerves she has." Addison exclaimed.

"Baby, you can't let this stress you out. You have our baby to think about. You can talk to Naomi about it tomorrow, and in the mean time just hope whatever you said to your patient soothes her. In the end she will make the right choice for her." Sam said.

"I hope so… I can't believe Naomi though… that's BS." Addison said.

"How about this…" Sam said as he kissed Addison's lips. "I'll carrying all your things, we go home, and you let me cater to you tonight. Anything you want, we can do, anything that will make you feel better? Deal?" Sam asked.

"Deal!" Addison said excited for the night with Sam.

Addison and Sam left and Sam did exactly what he promised. He ran her a bath, brought her fresh strawberries and whipped cream, fed it to her, rubbed her shoulders and back, and her feet, he ordered her favorite Chinese take out even though he wanted her to cut back now that she was pregnant, but he kept to his promise. Whatever she wanted. Now they were full and lying out on the deck covered with a blanket, Addison practically lying on top of Sam.

"You know, in a few months you will be too heavy to lay on me like this…" Sam teased.

"SAM!" Addison yelled slapping him across the chest. Sam burst out laughing, with Addison now laughing as well.

"I'm just kidding baby… you'll never be too heavy for me." Sam said grabbing her chin and kissing her passionately.

"You'd better be jerk!" Addison said letting him continue to kiss her.

"I have an idea… wanna do something risky?" Sam asked as Addison melted into his kisses.

"What do you have in mind?" Addison asked trying to fight the feeling she was getting with Sam's hands and lips on her.

"Let's have sex right here… we can push two lounge chairs together, lower the arms in the middle and as long as we keep the covers over us, no one will see anything." Sam promised.

"Sam, No… we can't." Addison broke away from his kiss.

"Come on, Addison! It will be fun I promise. I promise I wont let you be exposed, if I have to hold the cover myself." Sam pulled her into another kiss to persuade her more.

"But… what about… noises?" Addison said between kisses.

"That's apart of the fun, trying to keep quiet." Sam mused.

"Sam… I don't know about this." Addison admitted.

"Please baby… let's just try it. IF you want to stop we can." Sam told her.

"Fine." Addison said still worried, but willing to give it a try.

Sam moved the chairs together and lowered the arms while Addison removed Sam's pajama top that she was wearing along with her little shorts and underwear. Sam moved her while under the cover over to the middle of the chairs to make sure they were centered while he removed his shorts; which was the only thing he was wearing. Sam gently started kissing Addison as he spread her legs and entered her slowly. Addison sucked in air and tried to keep quiet as she could feel Sam slowly filling her. As soon as Addison thought Sam was all the way in, Sam lifted her legs, and went in further causing her to moan loudly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Addison tried to be quiet.

"I love you…" Sam whispered through heavy breaths as he slowly started to rock in and out of Addison.

"I… Love…" Addison tried to say it back, but when Sam thrust himself inside her again she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep her self from screaming out. Sam moaned deeply as he felt Addison's teeth puncture his skin. Loving the way he was making Addison feel, making sure the cover stayed over them he lifted Addison legs more going even deeper hitting her G-spot. Addison moaned out of control as Sam picked up the pace now pounding inside her, and right when he could feel her starting to lose it he pulled out leaving Addison with a confused look on her face. Without words Sam moved down her body kissing between her breasts, sucking on her nipples and making his way down her stomach stopping along the way under the covers. When he finally got between Addison's legs he continued to suck and lick all around. First he sucked on her clit, and then he moved his tongue at an extremely fast pace over it. Addison didn't even have time to protest between his movements as he brought her close to an orgasm and then stopped to start doing something new. Addison hated the teasing but at the same time loved the Sam's spontaneity tonight.

Sam kissed back up Addison's body, then turned Addison around and pounded into her doggy-style still keeping her under the covers until he felt Addison's body starting to shake, and then he arched her back a little more and pulled himself out making Addison moan in frustration. Kissing down the arch of her back and then he started to lick her middle from behind. Sticking his tongue in both of her holes and sliding his tongue from her butt crack all the way down to her folds and back up again. Addison neared her orgasm again as Sam teased her with his tongue, starting and stopping over and over again. Finally Addison couldn't take I anymore.

"Saaaaammmmm… Please?" Addison screamed out forgetting where she was and kind of not caring anymore. Sam smiled into her skin, kissing up her shaking legs and picking her up a little so he could sit back on the chair and roll Addison on top. As soon as Sam slid back inside her Addison rode him like she'd never done before, she was beyond ready for her orgasm and this time Sam wasn't going to stop it, not even if he wanted to. But this was Sam's plan, and she rode him hard arching her back to feel as much pleasure as possible. Sam leaned forward and put one of Addison's breasts into his mouth to suck on it, while he used one of his hands to reach down between them to massage her clit. Rubbing small but quick circles Sam could now feel Addison tightening around him, causing him to arch himself into her and start thrusting upward meeting her thrusts.

"Oh my GOD, Sam, please don't stop it this time…" Addison screamed out. Sam smiled into her neck knowing he had no intention of stopping it; it was his plan to have her this way.

"I love you baby." Sam told her as he felt himself slipping into ecstasy. As they both leaped into their highest highs, Addison pushed Sam to lay back and she continued to ride him to fully feel the orgasm. Grabbing his face into an extremely passionate Kiss Addison finally was able to get it out.

"Oh my God, I love you too…" And that was all she said as she laid there, Sam still inside her. They stayed like this a little longer and they struggled to regain normal breathing and just enjoyed the feel of each other being so close. They kissed a little longer before Addison was ready to go inside. Sam flipped them over, wrapped the blanket around them and picked Addison up, carrying her into the house careful not to expose her. Addison kissed him as he laid her down upstairs in the bed and crawled in with her. Once they were relaxed, Addison pulled Sam in closer.

"Sam, I didn't think that would be that good… that was amazing!" Addison said.

"That's what happens when you have sex in unexpected, risky places." Sam gloated.

"Thank you." Addison said kissing him again.

"Baby, you don't need to thank me, the pleasure was mine." Sam reminded her.

"It was just so, so, so good… Mmmmm, I almost want to do it again right now! If you hadn't worn me out with all that teasing and flipping…" Addison laughed as Sam laughed with her.

"I just wanted to make you happy after the day you've had today." Sam told her.

"And that's why I thank you." Addison said planting another kiss on him. "I still have to talk to Naomi about my patient tomorrow…" Addison said sighing. "That's not going to be pretty, but for my patient I will do it." Addison admitted.

"Everything is going to be fine, babe. If this is something you are passionate about, you should stand up about it!" Sam encouraged her.

"Yea, I know… I'm not worried about myself; I'm worried about her… I've been pretty hardcore lately with these hormones raging through me, so… I hope I don't rip her head off." Addison got a little more serious.

"You'll be fine…" Sam promised her.

Addison and Sam talked about her feelings about what Naomi did, they talked about Addison's conversation with Vanessa, and they just talked until they fell asleep having no idea that Amelia witness their entire sex extravaganza. Amelia was a freaky person, and never before had she considered having any sexual relations with Addison, but after watching her and Sam go at it outdoors in front of her turned her on and she really enjoyed _that_ show. Sam and Addison thought they'd gotten away with their exciting venture, but tomorrow Amelia would prove them wrong, also tomorrow Addison would face Naomi head on. Right now they were peacefully sleeping, but tomorrow… no telling what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
